Fusion
by Loo Bang
Summary: Ce qui arrive lorsque l'eau et le feu se rencontre. ATTENTION LEMON.
1. Avant de commencer

(Loo) Bonjour à tous et à toutes (Si plusieurs vous êtes, ce que j'espère franchement !)

Bon, je pense que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions

Je vous présente ma nouvelle et première fiction que j'ai écris seule (J'avais l'habitude d'avoir une partenaire avec moi pour Résurrection des sentiments via msn), Elle traitera sur les films des X-Men et plus particulièrement autour de mon petit préféré Pyro.

Bien sur, j'ai créer le personnage principal et certain éléments manqueront certainement de précisions puisque ce n'est pas mon fort, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour m'améliorer. Je tiens également à préciser que le caractère de Pyro est assez aléatoire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir .

Au moment où j'écris cette petite présentation, j'ai déjà commencé la « saison 2 » de « Fusion », si jamais cette fiction rencontre assez de lecteurs/lectrices et de reviews je la posterai. n'hésitez surtout pas ! A bientôt et bonne lecture


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Toute histoire à son commencement, la mienne débute un matin pluvieux de mai. Je suis une mutante, de niveau 4, je maîtrise un des éléments fondateur. : l'eau. Si il y a une chose a savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis dangereuse et pas seulement grâce à ma mutation, mon caractère n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler des plus faciles.

Je suis arrivée à l'école pour surdouée du Professeur Charles Xavier il y à maintenant trois mois, c'était un jour un peu comme aujourd'hui. J'avais été accueillie par Tornade et son valet de pied Piotr, ce mec la suivait comme un petit toutou. Pour en revenir à la jeune femme, elle était une des seules qui ne m'exaspéraient pas, elle ne joue pas l'hypocrite avec moi. La plupart des élèves de cette école ont mon age, soit 20 ans, mais, leur histoire n'est pas aussi intéressante que la mienne, j'ai réussit à dompter l'indomptable (et vice versa… )

Au commencement de mon histoire, j'étais derrière le bâtiment central, en train de fumer tranquillement, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant vrombisse et rugisse au dessus de mes oreilles, me rendant pratiquement sourde. Je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête et m'installai sur un des nombreux bancs qui longeait le mur. La laine de mon long gilet noir était humide, j'expirai la fumée après qu'elle ait pénétrée dans mes poumons, apaisant une fois de plus mes tensions, je croisai mes jambes nues et observai mes doc. Martens noir 20 trous qui les recouvraient jusqu'aux genoux. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, je relevai les yeux et croisai ceux de Tornade et de Logan, ils avaient l'air exténués, derrière eux, il y avait un mec, plutôt mignon, qui les suivait, mais lui il avait la mine plutôt fatigué lui aussi, et une drôle d'expression trônait sur son visage. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, j'y vis une flamme si intense que mes yeux me brûlèrent et je du détourner le regard, mes iris bleues ne supportant pas l'ardeur de ses prunelles.

Je redressai ma tête, et fermai les yeux. "Tu fais quoi gamine, t'as l'air d'un chat mouillé." D'un seul regard, toute la pluie qui tombait se rassembla en un seul endroit et lui tomba sur la tête, imbibant le Wolverine. Je me levai, écrasant mon mégot dans le pot de fleur à ma gauche, et me plaçai en face de la serpillière "Et toi d'un chien mouillé maintenant, et en plus, tu as déjà l'odeur naturelle." Je le laissai là, et l'entendis grogner que c'était son dernier cigare.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, je traversai les longs couloirs et me rendit jusqu'à ma chambre. En entrant dans la pièce censée être vide et silencieuse, une surprise de taille m'attendait, et elle était blonde. En effet, une jeune femme sautait partout dans MA chambre, remerciant ses parents de l'avoir accompagnée et je ne sais quoi. Je m'appuyai contre le cadre de la porte, observai la scène quelques instant avant de m'éclipser discrètement. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain, et envoyai mes vêtements en boule dans un coin avant de plonger mon corps dans l'eau brûlante. Je m'occupai rapidement de mes longs cheveux, certes merdique, mais long, puis ressorti de la cabine, je me séchai sommairement avec un linge qui traînait sur le radiateur, et une fois que j'eus ramassé mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, le petit linge cachant a peine ma poitrine et mes parties intimes, mes cheveux cachant le reste. Les personnes que je croisai me regardèrent tous avec un air faussement surpris et indigné, voire choqué, j'entendis vaguement des "elle se pavane encore... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette fille ! Et la couleurs de ses cheveux t'as vu ça ?" Ce à quoi je réagissait comme a chaque fois par un petit sourire, cette façon d'attirer l'attention compensait pour moi le fait que je parle jamais à personne, pas par timidité, mais bien parce que les personnes de cette école de m'intéressaient en rien.

J'arrivai trop vite à ma chambre, et à l'intérieur malheureusement pour moi, la bimbo était toujours là, seule cette fois. Grande, Blonde, sourire plein de dents blanches, forte poitrine, une peu ronde mais les formes lui allaient à ravir. Elle se présenta à moi d'une façon personnelle je suppose " Kya ! Tu dois être Kara ! Ma copine de chambre ! Je m'appelle Cindy ! J'ai 20 ans, comme toi ! oh mon dieu! je suis trop heureuse tu sais ! J'aurais pas voulu avoir une autre fille que toi comme amie ! Au et tu sais, je crois pas les ragots de ce qu'ils dis" " STOOP !" J'avais hurlé. Les yeux écarquillés et la colère au bord des lèvres "Je suis ravie que tu te plaises ici, ceci était notre première conversation et notre de..." et, elle me coupa " Oh oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse " je levai la main devant sa face rosie : "Arrête de me couper ! Et écoute moi bien le moulin à paroles : Ceci est notre première et dernière conversation. On est coloc' pas copines. Tu te démerdes, tu m'adresses pas la parole." Sa face se décomposa et je ramassai mon linge qui gisait au sol et enfilai un boxer et un simple débardeur avant de m'allonger, dos à elle évidement.

Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit, par les sanglots de ma compagne de chambre que j'avais déjà, apparemment, traumatisée. Je maugréai, puis me levai, j'avais soif en plus, j'attrapai mon lecteur de musique et sorti de la chambre. Je traversai les dortoirs silencieux à pas feutré, profitant du silence pratiquement inexistant le jour, et avisant l'absence de foule, j'augmentai le volume de l'appareil et le morceau qui résonna dans mes oreilles me donna envie de danser, la musique marquait le rythme des mouvements de mon bassins que je balançais en marchant, tournant sur moi même, les percussions se répartissait dans tout mon corps, me faisant vibrer, et j'arrivai a la cuisine rapidement, je me servi un soda en continuant de m'agiter. J'avais chaud, j'avalai rapidement ma boisson, et grimpai sur le bar, une barre le traversait en son milieu et elle était parsemée de panier de fruits, que j'ôtai tout aussi rapidement que j'étais montée. J'empoignai la tige de fer et je dansai comme lorsque j'étais adolescente, mouvant mon bassin de façon suggestive, tout en l'ondulant autour de la barre, la chanson "3" de Britney Spears se répercutait dans mes tympans et je m'allongeai sur le bar en soulevant mon bassin, toujours en rythme, ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je sentis une présence à l'entrée de la pièce, je me retournai vivement, éteignant la musique et arrachant les écouteurs de mes oreilles en avisant la présence de la personne.

Il m'observait, de ses prunelles ardentes, elle semblaient encore plus enflammées que lorsque nous nous étions croisés quelques heures plus tôt, et encore une fois, mon regard ne se détacha des pupilles brunes qu'une fois que je sentis le froid de la pièce s'abattre sur mon corps en sueur, ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration qui ralentissait flegmatiquement. Il se déplaça vers le réfrigérateur, prit une de bière de Logan, la déboucha, et s'installa au bar, au niveau de mon ventre qui était légèrement découvert. Je rabattis mon débardeur et m'installai en tailleur dos au jeune homme.

"T'es bonne." Je me retournai brusquement et le noyai du regard, "T'es qui toi ?" je continuai de le dévisager, sans répondre à aucune de ses questions, trop choquée, fascinée, et envoûtée par l'énigmatique jeune homme qui semblait présentement plus impressionné par ma poitrine que par mes yeux bleus. Je descendis du bar sans décrocher mon regard de celui du beau brun "Et toi, qui es tu ?" Le sale type sorti un zippo, une tête de requin y était dessinée, attachant une certaine ressemblance avec son propriétaire. Il commença à jouer avec, l'ouvrant et l'allumant avec une facilité déconcertante, me laissant bouche bée. Ni lui, ni moi ne répondirent à la question commune et finalement, je pris sa bouteille de bière, et en avalai la moitié et me rapprochai des envoûtantes pupilles "Merci pour le verre beau-gosse."

Après avoir planté l'inconnu au jargon grossier, je retournai dans ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'au milieu du trajet que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon mp3 sur le bar, et j'avais trop de fierté pour retourner la bas. J'abandonnai donc l'idée de retourner le chercher, et m'allongeai dans mon lit, ma super-coloc' dormait à point fermés, et je m'endormis rapidement. Environ trois heures plus tard, je sentis une chaleur inconfortable toucher mon visage, et je fus surprise en ouvrant les yeux de trouver une flamme brûlante contiguë à mon visage.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! A bientôt ! (Reviews pleaaase ! :D)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Socialisation

Trois heures après m'être endormie, je me réveillai le visage littéralement en feu. Je me redressai d'un bon, laissant mon esprit se remplir d'eau, éteignant la flamme de mon assaillant, qui était présentement trempé. Il allait se mettre à crier alors je me jetai sur lui, priant pour qu'il ne réveille pas Barbie-Girl, je l'observai un instant, son regard de braise se planta dans le mien et je me relevai rapidement et le sorti de ma chambre.

"T'es pas un peu taré non ?" Il me jeta un regard plein de cynisme et un sourire en coin "Je t'ai finalement retrouvée. " J'haussai un sourcil alors que je lâchais sa main qui me brûlait "Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es beau brun." Le jeune homme me regarda, pouffa un instant et me tendit sa main, ou reposait mon mp3 " Allerdyce, John Allerdyce. et toi tu es ..." Je me saisis de l'objet, et sans répondre à sa question j'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval "Ou es ta chambre ?" Ce fut à son tour de tomber des nues, il reflua sa main et d'un signe de la tête m'indiqua de le suivre. Une fois dans la pièce, je m'affalai sur son lit alors qu'il m'observait étrangement, je me redressai et l'observai à mon ton " Tu compte rester debout tout le reste de la nuit ? " je me rallongeai et me serrai contre le mur, lui laissant assez de place pour s'allonger. Il lui fallut une quinzaine de minutes avant de me rejoindre, il ne parla pas, et bientôt sa respiration calme et placide me fit tomber moi aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

C'est une douce chaleur contre mon dos qui me réveilla, je me retournai et me collai contre cette source ardente, posant mes mains contre cette paroi dur, douce et .. molle a la fois. La paroi en question se réveilla et me dévisagea "Tu sais en général, les filles avec qui je me réveille, en plus d'être peu, je sais leurs prénoms, et elle sont moins bien reçues." Je me redressai rapidement, et le dévisageai, légèrement mal à l'aise intérieurement, sans le paraître extérieurement " Kara. " dis-je tout en continuant de le dévisager, avant de descendre mes yeux sur son torse, un sourire apparut au coin de ma bouche, il me sortit de mes pensées "Quand t'auras fini de me mater, tu pourras peut être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu venir dans ma chambre, pour dormir." Le dernier mot avait un air de déception, je ricanai " Avec ta discrétion, tu aurais réveillé la Bimbo et je voulais tout sauf réveiller le moulin a paroles." un rayon de soleil miroita sur un objet et m'ébloui un instant, je me saisis du zippo et l'ouvris, le jeune homme me prit la main alors que je portais l'objet a mes yeux "C'est à moi ça." "Je sais."et je le lui rendis, non sans lui caresser les doigts.

Je me levai rapidement, et sorti de sa chambre pour me rendre dans la mienne. Je me changeai promptement, enfilant un pantalon de cuir et pull fin bleu roi, j'attachai mes cheveux violet en une queue de cheval haute. C'est à ce moment que ma colocataire apparue "Oh Kara ! tu n'as pas dormi ici ! Ouaoh ! oups ! J'ai encore trop parlé.. Désolée ! Ouaoh ! J'étais tellement contente de venir dans cette école ! je suis surprise des gens.." Je la regardai sans grand intérêt, la laissant déblatérer son flot de paroles incessant "tu sais que hier, il y a un type qui est revenu a l'école, en même temps que moi, sauf que lui il est arrivé en jet ! Haha ! Ouoah ! et on m'a dit qu'il était déjà la avant, mais qu'il s'était rangé du coté des méchant à Alcatraz, ils ont passé un accord avec lui pour le ramener depuis que Magneto a perdu ses pouvoirs ! perso moi j'aimerais pas le croiser, il à l'air flippant et en plus tu sais pas quoi ! Il manipule le feu ! "

D'un coup, je fus plus intéressée et esquissai un petit sourire en imagineant la tête qu'elle tirerait si elle savait que je venais de passer la nuit avec lui, et qu'il était venu dans notre chambre. Je l'écoutai encore parler de John Allerdyce, enfin St John Allerdyce, dit Pyro, qui comme son nom l'indique est un pyromane de talent, pouvant manipuler le feu, pas le créer, jeune brun ténébreux, Don Juan et homme à femme de son espèce, son air de méchant sur de lui aurait conquit n'importe laquelle de ses dames, moi y comprise si je n'avais pas appris ça à l'instant. J'avais mon nouveau jeu, j'allais passer le temps à séduire le chalumeau ambulant.

Je remerciai ma camarade de chambre d'un sourire, qui l'a fit rougir, et je sorti de la chambre, j'avais cours avec Tornade. Après trois heures intensives d'éducation civique , je rejoignis une salle de travail au fond de l'école où se trouvait la bibliothèque, j'avais besoin de faire des recherche pour le devoir en politique que nous avait donné Henry McCoy, je m'installai a une table du fond et étudiai un moment, j'entreprit de mettre mes écouteurs, et lorsque les musiques du film Burlesque de Christina Aguilera retentirent dans mes oreilles, je me sentis à nouveau prise de cette frénétique envie de danser, j'avais passé quelques années à accumuler de l'argent en dansant dans des bars, j'avais un certain succès et j'avais même mon numéro, d'où mon adoration pour le film "Burlesque". C'était décidé, je sortirais ce soir.

Je travaillai encore un moment avant d'attendre la fin des cours pour aller voir Tornade. Je frappai a la porte de son bureau et entrai lorsqu'Ororo m'en donna le feu vert. Je m'installai dans le siège en face de son bureau et lui expliquai mon besoin de sortir "D'après notre accord, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir si tu n'es pas accompagnée d'un professeur Kara, et là, ils sont tous en mission." Je soupirai "Mais je gère maintenant, je peux me contrôler !" ses sourcils se froncèrent sur ses yeux bleus "Ne crie pas Kara !" je m'entêtai "Tornade, je t'en supplie j'emmènerai n'importe qui mais laisse moi sortir de cet endroit ! Notre accord est clair ! Je peux sortir quand je veux tant que je suis accompagnée non ?" La directrice sembla réfléchir un moment "D'accord mais je voudrais que tu emmènes quelqu'un de particulier avec toi, tu saurais maîtriser ton élément contraire ?" mon esprit ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et consentis immédiatement à sa proposition " Sans problème, je noierai personne, je veux juste danser ." Tornade soupira et me prévint qu'elle préviendrait la personne qui m'accompagnerait d'être dans le hall a 23h, j'avais l'accord de prendre la voiture que Scott avait laissé à disposition pour ce genre de cas, je le remerciai en lui sautant au cou "Oh merci Tornade ! " Je parti du bureau rapidement, dans la direction de la cafétéria pour me ravitailler, je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la jeune femme tourmentée soupirer "Si seulement tu étais comme ça aussi avec les autres élèves, ils t'apprécieraient aussi."

A la cafétéria je m'installai, et très vite Barbie-Girl arriva vers moi et s'installa à son tour. Elle me dévisagea un moment "...", au début je ne m'intéressai pas trop à ses regards, puis au moment où j'allais craquer elle reprit la parole " Tu transpires pas dans ce pantalon ?" Je me figeai, cette fille est impressionnante, elle arrivait à me surprendre. Soudain, prise d'une crise, je parti dans un fou rire impressionnant, je ne m'arrêtais plus, les gens à la cafétéria me dévisageait alors que Cindy, elle, semblait heureuse que j'ais rie a sa question, "Non, je ne transpire pas " J'essuyai une larme au coin de mon oeil et effleurai le relief sous mes doigts avec nostalgie, me rappelant le jour où je m'étais faite tatouée. "Pourquoi tu as un tatouages qui sort de ton oeil ?" Je soupira et finalement, cédai a ma voisin "tu vois sa forme ? c'est un 3, la trait du milieu se plante au coin extérieur de mon oeil, et a la base du 3, il y a une spiral qui s'éloigne en direction de mon oreille. Ce tatouage, représente pour moi la symbiose des trois éléments celtique, le feu, l'eau et la terre. La spirale après c'est juste parce que ... j'aime les spirales." La bimbo me fixait l'œil hagard, "Quoi ? " j'étais redevenue agressive, c'était une façon de me protéger, "Non, c'est rien, juste que... tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'adresserais jamais la parole, je suis légèrement surprise. " je lui souris, après tout elle m'était sympathique quand elle ne parlait pas trop. "Tu veux sortir ce soir?" J'aurais pu lui suggérer d'épouser un pot de fleur qu'elle aurait mieux réagit, "Tu es sure que tu me parles à moi ?" Je marmonnai " Tu crois que je parles à beaucoup de gens ici ? alors tu veux ou pas ?" la jeune femme rougit "oui .. oui... je veux bien, mais .. j'ai aucune tenue de soirée ..." Je lui saisi la main "Jeune fille, c'est à ça que servent les magasins. On partira plus tôt, par contre on ira avec quelqu'un d'autre, Tornade veut que je sois sous surveillance et réciproquement."

La jeune femme acquiesça et je repartis au bureau de tornade, lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'on aille faire des courses, puisque j'avais convié ma voisine de chambre à se joindre à moi, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle prévienne l'inconnu ou inconnue qu'on partirait vers 17h pour qu'on puisse acheter des tenues appropriées pour nous deux. La météorologue approuva avec un sourire, et me laissa partir. Je rejoignis ma chambre, préparant mon sac et j'attendis que Cindy reviennent des ses cours de l'après-midi, et quand elle arriva je lui proposai d'aller nous doucher pour pouvoir partir à 17heures comme prévu. Il me fallut une demi heure pour la convaincre de venir avec moi, qu'il fallait qu'on discute si elle voulait que je sois agréable sur le long termes, elle finit donc par craquer. Et après un long monologue de paroles sous la douche de sa part, agrémenter des quelques réponses et quelques questions, nous finîmes par retourner dans notre chambre commune à ... 17h10 . Les vêtements furent rapidement de nouveau sur nos corps, et nous partîmes en courant vers le hall, ça faisait du bien d'avoir ce genre de complicité, même si c'était quelqu'un que je ne supportais que sur le court termes, mais je sentais les efforts qu'elle faisait pour maîtriser son flot ininterrompu de paroles. Nous finîmes par traverser l'école en 5 minutes au lieu de 15, il était 17h 40, et nous cherchâmes des yeux la personne devant nous accompagner. Ne voyant personne, je suggérai qu'on se rende jusqu'au garage de façon à attendre près de la voiture. La bimbo et moi marchions tranquillement, elle semblait beaucoup plus maigre que lorsque ses parents étaient là, je ne m'en formalisa pas et nous arrivâmes rapidement au garage où la deuxième surprise de la semaine m'attendait, adossé a la voiture, jouant avec son briquet à tête de requin, se trouvait le beau brun dont j'avais partagé le lit la veille "T'es pas en avance poupée.", la soirée s'annonçait torride.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première 'approche'

"T'es pas en avance Poupée." Un sourire en coin prit place sur sa jolie bouche, alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec sa tendre moitié le zippo. Je soupirai, et après avoir fait les présentations entre mon accompagnatrice et le pyromane, je remarquai qu'il l'a dégustait du regard et je dois avouer que la chose ne me plu pas énormément. Puis il s'enferma ensuite dans un mutisme pratiquement complet, nous accordant parfois des petits gloussements, indiquant son opinion sur les monologues de Cindy. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture, le mâle de notre groupe prit le volant, je m'installai à son coté et la blonde à forte poitrine prit soin de mettre nos sacs à main à l'arrière en compagnie de sa personne.

Le voyage jusqu'en ville fut rapide, ce mec conduisait plus vite que Logan, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Et pourtant, une fois en ville, il nous laissa devant le magasin de notre choix, il laissa le temps à la Bimbo de sortir puis m'attrapa la main, me retenant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle le temps de me lancer avec une certaine perfidie "Attendez moi pour les essayages, je tiens à… donner mon avis. Vois ça comme une faveur après le prêt de mon lit." Et me poussa sans ménagement en dehors de du véhicule, et s'en alla la garer dans un parking qui ne serait pas complet. Pour ma part, je guidai Barbie-Girl à l'intérieur de la première boutique en face de nous, le petit magasin était complètement vide malgré les articles de choix dont il disposait. La vendeuse nous accueilli rapidement, nous menant jusqu'aux cabines et nous apporta chaque robe que nous décidions d'essayer, ou qu'elle nous suggérait. Je fus surprise lorsque Cindy flasha sur une robe qui devait certainement être en 38, elle demanda a la vendeuse pour l'essayer, celle ci était tout aussi sceptique que moi, mais la surprise fut de taille, sans jeu de mot, car lorsque la blonde sorti de la cabine, la robe lui allait comme un gant. Aussi choquée que moi, j'interrogeai la surprenante jeune femme "Hey, comment t'as fait pour rentrer dedans, hier tu aurais pas pu mettre un éléphant dans ton T-shirt." Je fus fusillée du regard par notre hôte qui, pas choquée de nous savoir mutantes, s'attendait certainement à un peu plus de tact venant de ma personne. La Bimbo (parce que maintenant vous comprenez pour je l'appel comme ça) se contenta de sourire avant de nous expliquer " Et bien, même si je ne sais toujours pas le pouvoir de ta mutation, le mien est de pouvoir changer ma morphologie à volonté, bien que ma maîtrise soit un peu aléatoire... comme tu as pu le remarquer, quand je n'ai pas le moral j'ai tendance à m'empatter, alors que quand je vais bien, je peux avoir une taille mannequin, comme maintenant." Elle tourna sur elle même, elle était méconnaissable, et cette robe argenté lui allait comme un gant, un bustier lui enserrait la taille, le tissu se déposant avec grâce sur ses hanches légèrement prononcées, et recouvrant ses cuisses jusqu'à la partie supérieur de ses genoux, en une espèce de boule froissée.

La vendeuse et moi étions en train de complimenter la classe de sa robe, quand Pyro décida de pointer le bout de son nez dans la boutique, je posai ma tasse de thé, et lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction de ma Bimbo, l'incitant a observer ma colocataire, chose que je regrettai presque instantanément : il l'a dévora du regard, et Cindy du le remarquer et se métamorphosa en une sorte d'anorexique blonde et la peau écarlate, avant de se retirer hâtivement dans la cabine d'essayage pour remettre ses vêtements normaux, demandant à la vendeuse de mettre sa robe de coté. Puis je fus poussée à l'intérieur pour qu'à mon tour j'essaye les habits que les deux femmes choisissait pour moi. Je dus essayer un nombre incalculable de robes, satisfaisant mon ego à chaque fois que je remarquais que l'unique homme dans la pièce me dégustait de son regard de braise. Ce fut finalement une simple robe noir à dos nu, s'attachant autour du cou par de fins cordons noirs également, la base moulant mes hanches et le haut de mes cuisses, mettant en valeur ma taille de guêpe et fondant sur mon corps d'une façon délicieuse vu les regards que mes compagnons posaient sur moi, qui l'emporta sur les autres . La vendeuse en resta bouche bée et me complimenta sur le fait que j'étais certainement la personne la plus appropriée pour ce cette robe, puis je me changeai rapidement, gênée par les différentes sortes de regards posés sur moi.

Finalement après avoir choisis nos bracelets, nos colliers, nos bagues, nos boucles d'oreilles, mes nouvelles bottes et les nouveaux escarpins de Cindy, notre attention se porta sur le seul homme de notre petite troupe, nos sourires carnassiers durent le surprendre lorsque nous nous approchâmes toutes les trois de lui, puisqu'il sortit son zippo et d'un air menaçant nous lança un « quoi ? » agressif, ce qui me fit annoncer, très calmement " A ton tour beau-gosse.". Je le poussai dans la cabine, lui tendant un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur que notre vendeuse venait de choisir avec l'autre piplette. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne sortait toujours pas, grognant a l'intérieur de la cabine, Cindy avait réunis quelques accessoires essentiels, un bracelet, une chevalière, et la demoiselle nous accompagnant depuis le début avait apporté une paire de chaussure noires, entre les chaussures de luxe et les chaussures que n'importe quel homme portait de nos jours. Après avoir selon moi, suffisamment attendu, je me levai et rentrai dans la cabine où le jeune homme se trouvait en train de se battre avec les boutons de sa chemise, je m'approchai alors de lui et fermai la liquette rapidement, tout en plaçant les différent accessoires sur son corps, collant ce dernier au mien par la même occasion.

Les demoiselles à l'extérieur commençaient a s'impatienter et nous le faisait savoir par des soupirs fortement prononcés, le bleu de mes yeux s'accrocha dans le brun des siens, nous faisant complètement ignorer le monde extérieur. Nous n'avions échangé aucuns mots depuis mon entrée dans le petit habitacle juste des coups d'œils furtifs et quand nos regards se décrochèrent, il me souri, s'approcha de mon visage, me laissant me délecter de son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, il s'approcha encore, je laissai malgré moi réapparaître mon sourire carnassier et ouvrit le rideau d'un lancé de bras : "Mes demoiselles, John Allerdyce !" Le jeune homme sorti de la cabine avec nonchalance, il était vraiment resplendissant, Et nous étions toutes trois subjuguées par la classe qui émanait du jeune homme, qui lui ne me lâchait pas du regard, semblant légèrement contrarié et frustré. Nous finîmes par payer, et nous retirer du magasin.

John et moi-même passâmes le reste du temps qu'il nous restait avant le repas à faire visiter la ville à Cindy qui ne venait pas d'ici, enfin je jouai les guides touristiques, puisque Pyro faisait plus office de chauffeur vu son absence totale de conversation. Vers 20h nous étions installés à la terrasse d'un bar, Cindy et moi discutions gaiement de nos vies amoureuses et des différents travaux que nous avions effectués durant nos vingt précédentes années, puis nos verres finissant par être totalement vides, je me levai pour chercher d'autres rafraîchissement, je commandai à la jeune femme qui tenait le bar et attendit qu'elle puisse me servir, je me plaçai dos à elle, posant mes coudes sur celui-ci, observant le jeune adepte de la flammèche, qui semblait encore une fois absorbé par son zippo, abandonnant la blonde à son monologue.

Ce fut une autre créature, masculine de son état, qui me sorti de mes rêveries, "Mademoiselle, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? " Je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction, refusant sa proposition par mon silence, il insista jusqu'a ce que je daigne poser mon regard sur sa misérable face de ver de terre "S'il vous plait, juste un verre, vous êtes seule en plus, et il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour vous protéger des méchants garçons qui pourraient vouloir attaquer une aussi éblouissante jeune femme que vous. " Je soupirai et ma voix s'éleva lentement " Je ne suis pas seule, et en plus je n'ai pas peur des méchants garçons. Maintenant laissez moi . " Il me regarda un air triste dans les yeux et commença à se détourner de ma personne. ce qui aurait été trop beau c'est qu'il continue son chemin, ce qu'il, évidemment, ne fit pas et retenta sa chance tout en attrapant mes doigts "Vous etes sure ? venez vous asseoir." Tenace le crétin, je dégageai ma main de sa prise, sentant la colère monter "Lâche moi bouffon." la barmaid m'appela, je payai ma commande et la saisit, ignorant royalement l'arriéré, qui avait prit un air peu rassurant mais qui ne me suivis pas. Je partis vers ma table, et nous pûmes boire nos verres dans la bonne humeur, enfin surtout celle de la Bimbo dont le flot de paroles intarissable semblait pouvoir venir à bout de toutes choses, y compris l'absence de réaction de Pyro qui soupirait régulièrement.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers un restaurant digne de ce nom de façon à pouvoir avaler quelque chose de consistant avant d'aller dans une boite de ma connaissance. Nous finîmes par décider (Cindy et moi j'entend, notre chauffeur restant enfermé dans son mutisme.) de manger chinois, nous nous installâmes a une petite boutique de rue, et passâmes un fort agréable moment, la blonde me fit remarqué que j'étais beaucoup plus sociable en dehors de l'école, ce a quoi je haussai les épaules, faisant ricaner le brun, nous rappelant par ce bruit sa présence.

lorsque 22h30 arriva, nous étions partis nous changer, chacun notre tour dans la voiture, et après mure délibération : Cindy se changerait en première, je suivrais le mouvement et Pyro serait le dernier à passer. Cependant, un homme passa près de la machine et lorsque notre chauffeur attitré l'aperçu il sembla irrité et se jeta a l'intérieur du véhicule alors que je venais de finir d'enfiler la robe « John, attend ton tour . » Il haussa simplement les épaules « j'ai vu un mec de la bande à Magneto, je voulais pas qu'il compromette cette charmante soirée. », ignorant ses paroles, et le ton désabusé de mon compagnon, et échangeai nos positions afin qu'il puisse atteindre sa tenue qu'il enfila à son tour, me faisant profiter d'une vue des plus agréables sur son corps. Puis après nous être battus, insultés gracieusement, et finalement vêtus, je me maquillai et coiffai pendant qu'il plaçait ses derniers accessoire « Hé mon mignon, rend toi utile et attache ça s'il te plait » je lui tendit les deux ficelles devant se nouer autour de ma nuque et soulevai mes cheveux « comment tu as fait sans moi tout à l'heure ? » s'amusa t il, tout en laissant ses doigts fins effleurer la peau qui lui était offerte, effectuant une boucle avec ce qui empêcherait ma robe de me laisser complètement nue. finalement nous sortîmes en même temps de la berline, laissant notre amie nous observer un instant avec cet air béat qui lui était propre et qui apparaissait régulièrement "Ouoah ! Vous semblez parfait! Ouoah ! Vraiment je suis impressionnée ! vous faites vraiment couple idéal ! Ouoah !" Je rougis légèrement au paroles de la Bimbo qui était elle aussi splendide et jetai un regard furtif au brun qui ne semblait pas avoir réagis à la réflexion de mon amie, me décevant un peu.

Nous nous mimes finalement en route pour le "One Night Again", un bar de ma connaissance, j'avais rassemblé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et mes bottes en daim noir claquaient contre le pavé, se mêlant aux sons des autres chaussures des gens qui parcouraient la rue encore animée, les escarpins de Cindy, à talons aiguilles argentés, resplendissait et battaient contre le sol en rythme avec mes pas. John, lui, nous suivait toujours aussi silencieusement, nous mettant légèrement mal à l'aise en se cantonnant dans ce silence.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au bar, y entrâmes et prirent connaissances des lieux : La salle n'était pas très grande et assez sombre, des spots , le bar trônait près de l'entrée, laissant une vaste place pour ce que paraissait être la piste de danse, et au fond de celle ci, face au bar, un petit podium transpercé de deux barres en fer semblables à celle où j'avais danser à l'école la nuit précédente, tout autour le long des murs, des tables étaient disposées de façon à avoir une vue sur la piste et sur le bar. Pyro s'installa et se commanda un demi, pendant que j'emmenais Cindy aux toilettes, le chargeant de nous commander après avoir visionner le tableau du « menu », un 1789 (crème de pêche, tequila , liqueur de fraises, curaçao bleu, et du nectar de banane) pour ma personne et un Viva Villa (Tequila, sucre et citron vert) pour mon acolyte.

Une fois dans les latrines, je la chargeai de couper mes longs cheveux de sorte à ce qu'ils soient bien droits, et à présent, ils me caressaient doucement le bas du dos, Cindy en profita pour m'interroger "Violine...C'est ta couleur naturelle ?" J'acquiesçai et lui expliquai que j'avais cette couleur lors de ma mutation, et qu'elle ne s'était jamais évanouie, nous discutâmes une dizaine de minutes, principalement sur le mutisme gênant et ennuyeux de notre accompagnateur et de ses regards tendancieux vers nos postérieurs respectifs. Nous finîmes par sortir de la pièce où d'autres personnes arrivaient, et nous avions déjà fait forte impression, la plupart de la population du bar nous dévisageait.

Nous nous installâmes près de John qui sirotait tranquillement et attaquèrent notre commande à notre tour. La musique semblait étrange pour le bar, j'interrogeai donc un des serveur de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment "Il se trouve que la bande de business man la au fond fêtent le départ d'un de leur collègue, ils nous ont demandé de passer quelques chansons le temps qu'ils restent." à ce moment là, la voix d'un homme retentit dans les hauts parleurs, un air un peu jazzy et rock (#1) balayait la pièce, j'observai la piste de danse où personne ne semblaient décidé à s'engager, et seul un des fameux businessman semblait chercher une cavalière. Intéressée d'avoir un compagnon de danse, j'avalai le contenu de mon verre d'une traite, et le rejoignit, lui proposant de danser avec moi. Il me prit la main et commença a me faire tournoyer, je connaissais bien ce genre de danse, j'en avais pratiquées pendant 4 ans, dans une école d'art, avant de me faire virer lorsque les autres élèvent découvrirent mon pouvoir un jour où j'avais fait taire un misérable ver de terre qui disait que j'avais quelque chose de bizarre avec mon tatouage en bloquant sa boisson gazeuse dans ses poumons.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils en passèrent d'autres du même acabit avant que les personnes les ayant demandé se retirent pour, sûrement, faire une tournée des bars de la ville. Cindy s'était faite accostée par une bande de jeunes hommes, et discutaient gaiement avec eux (sûrement à cause des canons que le vieil homme au bar lui servait à chacun de mes clins d'œil.), tandis que je revint aux cotés du pyromane. nous restions silencieux, profitant de cette "tranquillité" entre nous. Puis il finit par prendre la parole "tu tiens bien à la boisson apparemment, tu m'intéresses de plus en plus." Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction, lui souriant "Je suis .. pleine de surprises." Nous nous ne prononçâmes plus un mot un moment, puis alors que nous allions reprendre la parole en même temps, aucuns mots ne sortirent de nos bouches sous le coup de la surprise, puis il m'invita à parler d'un regard exprimant *Honneur aux dames* " Tu danses un peu ?" J'agrémentai ma phrase d'un signe de tête vers l'espace prévu à cet effet où la Bimbo commençait a se déhancher en charmante compagnie. Après avoir regardé dans la direction que j'indiquais, le manipulateur du feu reporta son regard sur ma personne "Et toi, tu n'étais pas venue pour danser ?" Il avait raison le bougre, j'étais venue pour ça. Je commandai une vodka, la bu d'une traite et après un sourire au charmant chalumeau, je quittai mon siège.

Un sourire que je ne vis pas, s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de s'intéresser au mur face à lui, ou au vieux barman peu importe. Je rejoignis ma colocataire, et commençai à me déhancher à mon tour à ses cotés, entraînant quelques uns des jeunes hommes à s'agglutiner à moi. Je me collai contre Barbie-Girl, échauffant les esprits et les corps dans la salle. En jetant un regard vers le bar, je pu apercevoir qu'un des serveur parla à John, qui pivota sur son siège dans notre direction, la musique suivante (#2) me fit frissonner et je pris la main de Cindy pour l'emmener près des barres de fers préalablement vue, je commençai à me trémousser contre l'axe de métal si frais et dur, et il fallut quelques instant pour mon acolyte pour m'imiter, sûrement trop gênée et pas assez alcoolisée pour s'afficher ainsi.

Je m'agitais, me trémoussait, balançait mes cheveux, mes bras, mes hanches et mes fesses sans lâcher la barre de fer, et apparemment le Dj avait compris que je danserais tant qu'il y aurais de la musique prévue à cet effet, il passa la chanson sur laquelle je dansais la veille, je reproduis alors les mêmes mouvements, me frottant à la barre de façon suggestive, lançant des oeillades provocantes au pyromane, dont le regard ne lâchait plus aucuns des mouvements que pouvait produire mon corps, tout comme la plupart des gens qui était dans le bar.

Je finis par lâcher la barre, remarquant que Cindy ne suivait plus le rythme et nous retournâmes sur la piste, abandonnant nos tiges de fer afin de danser ensemble (#3). Nous étions collées l'une à l'autre donnant des coups de bassins abruptes de chaque cotés, puis faisant tourner nos ventres, un mélange de danse orientale et de danse contemporaine. Je m'autorisai une légère pause pour vider tous les verres que les hommes qui dansaient avec nous avaient, inconsciemment, laissés à portée de consommation. Ces derniers finirent d'ailleurs par trouver leur chemin jusqu'à nos personnes et commencèrent à danser avec nous (#4), l'un deux se colla dans mon dos alors que je dansais sans m'occuper de lui, et mon regard se porta sur l'homme au zippo, qu'il allumait et éteignait sans me lâcher des yeux, les siens étaient illuminé par une flamme ardente qui s'accentuait chaque fois que la flamme du zippo s'élevait devant son visage.

Je me léchai les lèvres puis tournai face a l'inconnu derrière mon dos pour me coller à lui, une main me tira vers l'arrière a la fin de la chanson alors qu'une autre litanie retentissait dans mes oreilles (#5), je sentais une immense chaleur collée dans mon dos déjà en sueur à force de danser comme une démente. Deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes hanches me collant complètement à son corps, reconnaissant cette effervescence, je me déhanchai contre la chair incandescente , alors qu'il bougeait aussi son bassin contre moi, mes bras agrippèrent sa nuque comme je le pouvais, m'accroupissant devant lui, puis remontant en me dandinant, touchant le maximum de parties de son anatomie possible de mes mains que je laissais couler le long de ses courbes masculines, abandonnant sans remords mes précédents partenaires qui s'en étaient allé je-ne-sais-où, trop absorbée par celui qui me captivait depuis son arrivé.

Une fois relevée, je me retournai vers lui, plongeant une fois de plus mon regard azuré dans ses prunelles cuivrés, nos corps étaient couverts d'une fiévreuse envie de se rapprocher encore plus. Ses mains me serraient contre lui à m'en faire mal, je me déhanchais avec plus de puissance, entrelacent nos jambes, faisant frotter ma cuisse entre les siennes, nos lèvres se frôlant, nos souffles se mêlant et lorsque nos regards se reconnectèrent, j'y lu plus que de l'attirance physique. Mes mains caressèrent le creux de ses reins, avant de se harponner à son cou, plaquant mon front contre le sien, savourant le contact chaud qui me donnait l'impression de m'évaporer complètement. Ses bras musclés et ferme entourait ma taille avec conviction, enflammant mes sens, il semblait m'emprisonner contre sa cage thoracique alors que nous dansions tellement comprimés que je sentais ses muscles rouler contre moi à chacun de ses mouvements, me comblant de frissons pour mieux me réchauffer la seconde d'après. Le Badboy me faisait un effet monstrueux, et nous n'étions qu'en train de danser ! Et lorsque la musique arriva à son terme, j'eus l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

Je me permis de souffler un moment, me faisant ramener au bar par mon cavalier qui n'avait pas lâché ma main gauche. Le silence entre nos personnes se fit encore plus lourd. Je voulais jouer avec ce mec, pas flasher sur lui. Je recommandai un cocktail, et le savourai, observant Cindy continuant de se déhancher sur différentes musiques. Alors qu'on était en train de boire tranquillement, le vieux barman nous demanda de danser sur la prochaine, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, John négocia avec lui, que nous le ferions, si il nous payait une tournée de plus, ce que le vieil homme accepta et nous resservis les mêmes boissons que j'avalai avec rapidité (oui, la mienne et celle de John.). Je me perdis un instant dans mes pensées, et la chanson suivante était en route, en entendant les premières notes (#6), je noyai le propriétaire du bar du regard, et Pyro m'entraîna sur la piste sans voir la clin d'œil que le félon m'adressa.

Les mains du brun se posèrent à nouveau sur mes hanches mais avec plus de douceur, je me collai de mon plein gré contre son torse, entourant son cou de mes bras. "C'est étrange." il frémit lorsque mon souffle chatouilla l'épiderme de sa nuque, " De quoi ?". Inabordable personne. Je soupirai en collant à nouveau ma tête contre son buste musclé " Je disais que c'était étrange, de danser avec toi, comme ça. Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais capable d'autant de sensualité." Il émit un petit ricanement « Y'a plein de choses que tu ignores bébé. », tout faisant balancé notre duo d'un pied sur l'autre, lentement au rythme de la musique, et l'ambiance était calme, profitant juste du contact de l'autre. Sa respiration se déporta près de mon oreille, accélérant les battements de mon cœur, et il murmura "Tu sais ce que le serveur m'a dit tout à l'heure ?" Je répondis avec stupidité « Qu'il voulait ton numéro ? cherche pas beau-gosse, c'est pas parce que j'ai faillit prendre mon pied en dansant avec toi que je vais devenir jalouse d'un petit serveur homosexuel. » Il ricana à nouveau, ne semblant pas apprécier mon idée qu'il se soit fait draguer par un « simple serveur » :" Il m'a dit que si il avait été moi, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé danser comme ça devant d'autres hommes." Je pouffai un instant, imaginant la tête qu'il avait du faire, je le regardai ancrant mon regard au sien " Et .. Que penses-tu de ce qu'il a dit ?" je crois que j'avais arrêté de respirer, mon cœur palpitait, et mes joues rougirent d'elles-mêmes, de peur qu'il ne le sentent. Le réchaud ambulant esquissa un sourire, réel, pas un de ces sourires de pervers qui faisait une partie de son charme, mais le sourire qui venait de me conquérir complètement, le rendant complètement irrésistible. Après m'avoir fait poireauter une minute, la musique s'arrêta, enchaînant avec une chanson un peu plus entraînante "Je suis venu danser avec toi quand l'autre se jouait les sangsues non ?" Mon sourire s'étira et je me décollai de lui "On rentre ?" Il acquiesça d'une signe de tête, et parti chercher nos vestes et nos sacs à mains pendant que je m'occupais de récupérer Cindy aux bras d'un magnifique européen aux yeux verts. Nous sortîmes du bar non pas sans avoir salué et remercié (et réglé) le barman.

Nous atteignîmes le parking où Pyro avait garé la voiture, Cindy se posa à l'arrière et s'endormit instantanément. John se chargea de nous reconduire à l'école, et j'avais pourtant l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, j'avais ce pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Je me battais alors contre le sommeil, mais finit par succomber, me laissant glisser contre l'épaule de mon chauffeur au sourire envoûtant.

En arrivant à l'école, Logan se trouvait au garage et emmena La Bimbo jusqu'à notre chambre, pour ma part j'avais besoin de fumer, je saluai rapidement le poilu et la blonde avant de me retourner vers Allerdyce pour faire de même, mais attendit que Wolverine disparaisse pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et me retourner rapidement afin de lui épargner la pathétique couleur qui ornait mes joues.

Je me dirigeai ensuite rapidement à l'arrière de l'école, sentant pourtant que j'étais suivie, un sourire apparut sur mon visage fatigué, je me retournai "Tu n'ais pas fatigué après tout c.." les mots s'éteignirent dans ma bouche lorsque j'avisai la présence d'un inconnu total. Je fronçai les sourcils, prenant un air sévère "t'es qui toi ? C'est une école privée. Dégage. " l'homme parut s'offusquer de ma réponse "Vous ne vous souvenez même pas de moi ? J'ai tenté de vous offrir un verre tout à l'heure..." Tout d'un coup, la lumière s'alluma a tous les étages dans ma tête, c'était le type que j'avais envoyé chier et que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder "Ca n'empêche pas que c'est une école privée. Comment t'es entré ?" Machinalement je fis un pas en arrière alors que l'homme me dévisageait, un frisson m'indiqua qu'il fallait que je me méfie de lui "Mais.. j'étais dans la voiture avec vous, avec vous et votre oreiller...Vous auriez du me dire que vous aviez quelqu'un." La colère commençait à monter dans le ton de ma voix " Quoi ? J'y crois pas, vous êtes taré ? Dégagez de cet endroit !" Une ombre apparut derrière le harceleur, mon cœur s'accéléra, me sentant aussi soulagée qu'anxieuse, la lueur rouge que j'apercevais ne me disais rien qui vaille et je n'avais pas tort.

Et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Reviews ? :3

Ci-Dessous, les chansons apparaissant dans la fic d'après moi, après libre à vous d'imaginer ce que bon vous semble

[#1 : Swanee River - Hugh Laurie]

[#2 : Do Somethin' - Britney Spears]

[#3 : Rabiosa - Shakira]

[#4 : Who's that Chick - Rihanna]

[#5 : Till The Wolrd Ends - Britney Spears]

[#6 : Please forgive me - Bryan Adams]


	5. Chapitre 4 : Coup de foudre à Salem

D'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a mise dans tout mes états ! (C'est faux, je ne suis pas super-émotive.)

Eriis : Merci beaucoup ! Les caractères évoluent beaucoup au long de mon histoire, mais j'essaie de les garder intact au maximum ! en tout cas merci d'avoir prit le temps de me mettre une review

Queen-Mebd : Merci de ta visite et pour le commentaire, je ferai attention pour que ce soit plus compréhensible la prochaine fois :D A bientôt !

Elenavd : Merci beaucoup de ta visite et à bientôt j'espère.

La lueur rouge s'intensifia, et pourtant, mon corps m'ordonnait de ne pas me détendre. Après ma dernière interruption, le visage de l'inconnu c'était assombri, et sans que je puisse imaginer ce qui allait ce passer, en l'ombre d'un instant sa main me frappa une fois au visage, puis l'autre enfonça un puissant coup de poing me coupant la respiration, et me fit tomber à genoux.

Jusqu'alors John était resté en retrait, caché derrière le parasite, mais cet évènement inattendu le fit surgir de l'obscurité, et il envoya à son tour son poing dans la mâchoire de l'autre, le déséquilibrant un instant, mais mon sauveur ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci riposte énergiquement et l'attaque plusieurs fois de suite, matraquant le visage du pyromane de coups de poings.

Retrouvant le contrôle de mes jambes et de mon esprit, je me jetai sur notre agresseur, le plaquant au sol aux cotés du brun et le maintenant en lui hurlant de se calmer, malheureusement pour moi, cet homme était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait et me renversa sous lui, forçant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je gémis, cherchant à me débarrasser de la vermine qui tentait d'insérer sa langue dans ma bouche, soudainement le poids de son corps s'enleva du mien, libérant ma carcasse douloureuse, et je pu voir la fureur dans les yeux de Pyro.

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et l'envoya voler contre le mur, il alluma son zippo dans la seconde et la lueur que je lu dans ses yeux m'effraya, je cherchai rapidement un point d'eau et lorsque j'aperçus la piscine, je n'eus qu'à tendre le bras vers les deux hommes pour les asperger d'eau en même temps qu'Allerdyce lançait un jet de flamme impressionnant dans la direction de l'agresseur, le clouant sur place.

L'eau de la piscine atteignit l'espèce de taré avant que les flammes ne le touche et d'un moulinet de bras, je la renvoyai dans le bassin mais dans la foulée, elle projeta le jeteur de flamme dans sa fulgurante lancée.

J'attendis un instant, et ne le voyant pas remonter, je compris qu'avec l'adrénaline je ne m'étais pas contrôlé et la pression de l'eau l'avait peut être écrasé, aussitôt je plongeai et attrapai l'inconscient, le remontant à la surface. Je le déposai au bord de la piscine, et regardai autour de moi, remarquant alors que le taré avait disparu, bon débarras, mais mon attention se reporta très rapidement sur le corps inerte du pyromane qui semblait ne plus bougé.

Plus ou moins calmement, je m'approchai de son visage, lui donnant une légère claque, ne voulant pas aggravé les éventuelles blessures que la pression aurait plus lui affliger. Ce geste de le réveillant pas, je me penchai pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, et de l'eau s'extirpa de sa bouche, je dégageai son front de ses cheveux trempés, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent un instant et sa main se leva pour caresser ma joue puis sombra dans un sommeil profond. J'embrassai délicatement ses lèvres pendant un bref instant, puis trop honteuse de mon geste, je me saisi de l'eau pour le déplacer jusqu'a sa chambre.

Je vidai le liquide trop encombrant par la fenêtre, et après maints efforts pour retirai toute l'eau de ses habits et de son corps, j'achevai de le mettre dans son lit, entièrement sec. Je le déshabillai, lentement je l'avoue, observant son corps avec détails, et une fois que j'eus enlevai sa chemise et son pantalon, je lui remontai la couverture jusqu'au torse, il semblait tellement apaisé que j'eus du mal a me décider à me décrocher de lui.

Finalement, je me relevai et décidai d'utiliser la salle de bain personnelle de ce cher monsieur pour me doucher. Je pus me débarrasser de toute la sueur qui couvrait mon corps, même si une partie s'était déversée dans la piscine, j'utilisai son shampoing, son gel douche et une fois cela fait, je me séchai dans un linge propre qui était rangé sous l'évier, soudain, j'eut conscience que je n'avais pas d'autres habits autres que la robe que je portais un peu plus tôt et qui était maintenant sale, et à peine humide. Je me mis donc en quête de quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, autre que la courte, très courte serviette rouge que je portais actuellement.

Après avoir passé un moment a ouvrir tout ses placards, tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres, je tombai sur un T-shirt qui me sembla l'idéal, il était gris et le requin du zippo était imprimé à l'avant et à l'arrière, je l'enfilai et m'observai dans le miroir, mes cheveux mouillés et emmêlés descendait jusqu'au milieu de mes fesses, je passai un moment à les brosser, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient de nouveau pleins de nœuds à mon réveil, dans ce T-Shirt je trouvais que je faisais un peu comme si j'étais la petite amie du jeune homme inconscient, j'avais l'impression de profiter de lui et… ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement.

J'accumulai les vêtements que j'avais sorti en un tas, ramassai mes propres affaires et reparti dans ma chambre. Je me couchai rapidement, et m'endormit tout aussi vite.

C'est Cindy qui me réveilla le lendemain, me secouant vivement

"Kara ! Kara! "

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et la regarder

"quoi ? "

Elle déglutit difficilement et écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçut le T-Shirt que je portais

"Mais.. mais .. c'est.."

elle parcouru la chambre du regard, cherchant certainement le propriétaire du vêtement

"Il est pas la, calme toi. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?"

La blonde eut un moment d'arrêt (chose rare), avant de reprendre la parole

"Ah oui ! Hier soir, les professeurs sont furieux, ils ont retrouvé un des murs de derrière calciné et la piscine complètement vide ! Tu as rien vu toi ?"

Je me sentis étrange, je m'excusai vers ma Bimbo, enfilai mon pantalon de cuir, une pair de basket et filai vers le bureau de Tornade.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je finis par pénétrer dans la pièce, avisant la directrice derrière son bureau, elle semblait préoccupée et… en colère vu le ciel noir que je pouvais apercevoir par la fenêtre

"Tornade ? Je peux te parler un moment ?"

La femme au cheveux blanc leva la tête dans ma direction et acquiesça me montrant la fauteuil en face d'elle. Je pris place et elle prit la parole

"Alors ta soirée de hier soir ?"

Nous avions établies une relation assez spéciale, je pouvais rester ici, mais le contrat était que je lui rapporte tout ce que je voyais, savait, ressentait et tout ce qu'il se passait lors de mes sorties, je lui racontai donc la soirée, presque toute en détails, passant rapidement sur mes frasques sur la piste de danse, puis prenant un air plus grave, je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé avec le taré, d'abord au bar, puis ici même, a l'école. Elle sembla d'abord effarée, me demanda les dégâts sur moi et John, et une fois que je l'eus rassurée en lui montrant le léger bleu que j'avais sur le ventre, et que je l'assurai que j'irais m'occuper de Pyro après cette discussion, elle m'expliqua qu'on avait plutôt bien réagis lui et moi, et qu'elle formerait sûrement un duo pour des missions périlleuse. Une fois que nous eûmes conversé une petite heure, je laissai place à un homme avec un bouquet de fleur qui semblait venir courtisé la belle faiseuse de brume.

Je me rendis à la cafétéria, bousculant quelques insectes... pardon personnes sur mon passages. Une fois servie, je me frayai un passage jusqu'à Cindy qui mangeait seule, je m'installai et commençai à déjeuner. J'eus d'ailleurs rapidement terminé, et retournai vers les cuisine commander de quoi faire manger mon sauveur de la veille. Ma colocataire me regardait faire avec intérêt

"Tu comptes te promener toute la journée avec ce T-shirt ?"

Je la fixai un instant, la toisant a son tour, avant de me reprendre et de demandai agressivement "Pourquoi ? il ne me va pas ?"

Elle se contenta de sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil et disparu. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?. Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par le cuisinier qui me tendait un sac avec un grand sourire, je le lui arrachai des mains, lui balançant ce que je lui devait et ne prenant même pas la peine de le remercier et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la chambre ou j'avais abandonné dans la nuit le pyromane.

Une fois dans la chambre je remarquai qu'il s'était étalé dans son lit de façon extrêmement séduisante. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses bras étendu, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration... Bref, après une maîtrise de mes hormones en ébullition, je posai le sac sur une table basse sous la fenêtre, et entreprit de réveiller le jeune homme. J'eus alors la bonne intuition de vouloir utiliser son zippo adoré, je me mis alors à chercher la bête dans les vêtements de l'endormi, et il fut rapidement entre mes doigts. soudain, la peur de voir que l'eau avait peut être détériorer le mécanisme du briquet et lorsqu'il ne s'alluma pas, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Le bruit dut le réveiller à force d'essayer encore, encore, encore, et encore de l'allumer, il me tapota l'épaule et je me retournai vers lui , les yeux remplis de détresse, et bientôt, il furent rempli de larmes, je tentais de lui dire que j'étais désolée, que je ne voulais pas mais aucun mot ne sortais de ma bouche. Il parut surpris de me voir ainsi, et allait parler lorsqu'il distingua son objet fétiche dans ma main tremblante, il devint rapidement aussi blanc qu'un linge et m'arracha l'objet de la main pour.. le balancer plus loin sur le lit et il se saisit de ma main.

C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée, je le fixai, laissant les larmes s'écouler le long de mes joues et je finis par réussir à articuler un

"je suis désolée..."

il me serra contre son torse nu, sa chaleur traversant mes vêtements,

"Je le réparerai plus tard. On doit d'abord s'occuper de ta main. "

J'haussai un sourcil et en même temps je commençai à ressentir une douleur lancinante dans le pouce qui saignait abondement, certainement à cause des mes milliers de tentatives pour allumer le zippo. Il se leva et jaugeait sa chambre d'un oeil mauvais, le cirque que j'avais mené ne semblait pas lui plaire, je l'ignorai et finis donc par fermer les yeux afin d'arrêter de le flux de gouttelettes qui s'écoulait par ceux-ci, laissant le sang se répandre sur mon pantalon, sachant qu'il ne serait pas tacher. John ramena enfin sa fraise et après avoir nettoyé la plaie peu profonde, il banda mon doigt dans un pansement artisanal (du papier-toilette et du scotch) qui me fit frémir et me tendit un bonbon, et dan s son regard je pu y lire la phrase

"tient comme chez le docteur, t'as été bien sage."

J'happai donc la frite de sucre puis savourai le goût de la friandise, prenant garde de ne laisser aucun grain de sucre sur ses doigts.

Après qu'il eut savouré le repas du cuisinier, ce fut mon tour de m'occuper de ses blessures, chose que j'avais omis de faire la veille. Il prit donc une rapide douche et revint vers moi, portant comme unique vêtement un linge serré autour de sa taille, puis il s'installa sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, j'avais pris la liberté de brancher mon lecteur de musique à ses petites enceintes, faisant glisser de vieux air dans sa chambre. Je sorti de sa "boite à bobo" de quoi nettoyer correctement ses plaies et entailles et étalai de la crème sur ses hématomes. Pendant que je m'occupais de réparer les dégâts sur sa magnifique frimousse il m'interrogea sur la raison de la présence de SON T-shirt sur MA personne, je lui expliquai rapidement mes raisons, provoquant un sourire en coin à l'autre

« Ouais, dit plutôt que tu voulais porter mes fringues, et que tu ne peux plus te passer de mon odeur. » Je soupirai et lui envoyai une petite claque derrière sa tête.

Nous finîmes par ranger sa chambre, enfin surtout moi, puisque lui avait le dos complètement en miettes après mon intervention de la veille. Une fois que j'eus finis, me sentant tout de même mal du peu que j'avais fait comparé à son sauvetage, je l'interrogeai

"Je peux faire quoi pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait ? "

Le manipulateur du feu me toisa, réfléchit, puis finit par me faire son sourire de pervers et pointa un doigt sur sa figure toute cabossée

" Sois mon infirmière personnelle."

Je me laissai a rire, et acceptai finalement, lui certifiant qu'il ne serait pas déçu, agrémentant mes mots d'un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois que j'eus fini de ranger, je m'aperçu que le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le ventre dans son lit défait, attendrie je le contemplai un bref instant avant d'emmener son linge sale à la laverie un étage plus bas. Je lançai la machine de ses draps et me rendis dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'enfilai de nouveaux sous-vêtements, appliquai du rouge à lèvre bordeaux, du crayon sous mes yeux, puis pris mon sac avec les soins dont je disposais et retournai dans la chambre du pyromane.

L'individu dormait toujours à point fermé, je traversai la pièce et fermai les rideaux qui n'étaient pas opaques et filtraient simplement la lumière, gardant une certaine clarté dans la pièce. J'entendis la bête remuer donc je me retournai dos à lui, le sentant me regarder et commençai par enlever mes basket me laissant pieds nus, puis je fis glisser mon pantalon de cuir le long de mes jambes, gardant pour seuls vêtements, un boxer, mon soutient-gorge et son t-shirt.

"Infirmière hein ?..."

Je lui adressai un sourire dévastateur

"Je t'avais dit que je ne te décevrais pas."

Il commença à se relever, grimaçant de douleur

"Reste allongé crétin, je vais m'occuper de ça."

Il haussa un sourcil en obéissant sagement. J'attrapai un flacon dans mon sac et chevauchai mon "patient" avec agilité, débouchant l'huile de massage, pour en verser sur mes mains, son dos et sa nuque.

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur mon visage et je posai mes mains sur sa peau, la caressant d'abord, repérant les nœuds et les nerfs bloqués de sa carcasse puis commençai à déplacer mes mains, variant la pression et les mouvements. Le jeune homme semblait tendu et pour détendre l'atmosphère je me levai et mis une musique calme en fond sonore, cette musique m'apaisait et je serais plus efficaces ainsi, je retournai sur le dos du jeune homme qui me dévisageait depuis que la voix grave du chanteur avait retenti dans la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, il ne savait pas que des sonorités aussi graves me rendaient impuissante, je me liquéfiait complètement et mes hormones montaient en puissance dès qu'un timbre atteignait ce niveau. C'est avec difficulté que mes mains continuaient à exercer une pression continue et satisfaisante sur le dos du pyromane, alors que mon unique envie aurait été de le laisser me consumer.

Je me levai donc et commençai à me mouvoir sur la musique, me cambrant balançant ma tête, faisant voler mes cheveux autour de moi, remuant mon bassin en rythme , j'ondulait, me cambrait, puis ondulait de nouveau pour mieux tourner sur moi même. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, je fis de même en reprenant mes pensées, laissant malgré moi mes joues s'empourprées légèrement. Je fixai le jeune homme qui était assis face a moi, au bord de son lit, duquel je m'approchai, sentant mon cœur s'emballer alors que la chanson suivante montait en puissance, je m'enjambai le jeune mâle qui me saisi par la taille, mordillant le creux de mon cou alors que j'entrepris de caresser avec douceur ses cheveux.

Je me cambrai à nouveau en entendant que la chanson suivante était d'un autre groupe, français, dont j'avais oublié le nom, et comme pour le groupe précedent la voix du chanteur était grave et puissante, le rythme étant un peu plus lent cette fois, de même que l'activité de la bouche de l'allumeur dans mon cou. Il descendait lentement, dessinant des arabesques avec sa langue, je relevai sa tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, passant mes mains dans son dos, continuant le massage de là où j'étais. Il se crispa sous la douleur lorsque je touchai un point qui avait besoin d'être travaillé, j'embrassai le bout de son nez, le laissant se détendre je continuai, baisant son front, ses tempes, ses joues et avant que je n'atteigne sa bouche, le nœud était défait et je tentai m'éloigner un peu.

Pas très loin d'ailleurs, puisque le jeune homme me retint contre lui

"Crois pas que tu puisses me chauffer comme ça, et te barrer en me laissant en plan."

Je voulus me retirer à nouveau mais fus stoppée dans mon mouvement par sa main qui me gardait contre son torse chaud. J'étais presque contre ses lèvres, je me laissai alors tentée et pris contact avec les deux lamelles de chair, il chercha à approfondir le baiser mais la barrière de ma bouche resta implacable. Je mordillai légèrement sa lèvre inférieur et dans un sourire m'éloignai de lui, "Désolée beau-gosse, j'attend le troisième rencard avant de faire 'des bêtises'. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard pour refaire tes pansements, repose toi bien, moi j'ai cours. "

il sembla se marrer, se rallongea sans rien dire m'exposant la bosse de son pantalon, et avant que je sortes de la pièce, il m'interpella, et lorsque je me retournai, il tenait dans sa main son précieux zippo, qui affichait une magnifique flamme, que le seigneur de ses dames s'empressa d'amplifier « Dit toi que c'est pas la seule chose que je sais TRES bien faire, reviens vite me voir 'infirmière'. ».

Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, j'enfilai mon pantalon et je reparti pieds nues dans le bureau de Tornade, je ne voulais pas faire de mission dangereuse, je m'étais attachée à trop de personne pour risquer ma vie et celle de l'une de ces personnes. D'un coup, je me mis à paniquer, prenant conscience de tout ce changement qui s'était effectuer en moi en a peine une journée, je croisai à ce moment Cindy qui rayonnait comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle prit mon bras me stoppant dans ma course pour l'éviter et me demanda une explication au trouble qui m'habitait et qui se voyait bien assez sur mon visage, mais comme je souhaitais avant tout parler à Tornade, je lui donnai rendez-vous pour plus tard dans notre chambre, de toute façon, il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un.

La visite à la directrice se passa parfaitement bien et elle aussi me fit remarquer que mon angoisse était palpable, je la remerciai et prit congé presque aussitôt. Je me rendis ensuite à la cafétéria, prit mon repas et celui d'Allerdyce, et le confiai à son voisin de chambre un dénommé Bobby, qui m'insupportait depuis que j'étais arrivée mais… je ne voulais pas voir John dans l'immédiat, j'avais besoin de l'avis d'une fille sur la question qui me taraudait et . la seule fille que je connaissais et qui pourrait m'aider c'était la Bimbo. Je lui donnai rendez-vous mais malgré cela le moment ou je devais ouvrir mon cœur arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût et elle m'interrogea vite et à sa façon, sur ce dont je voulais lui parler. Je grognais, marmonnais et pestais mais je me décidai tout de même à parler " Tu sais que je suis pas vraiment du genre.. attachée ni attachante " elle me coupa "Mais si ! t'es très attachante ! Moi je t'adore tu sais ! Ouaoh ! Je .. " Je levai ma main devant son visage, stoppant net le débit de paroles, puis repris " Mis à part pour toi et quelques rares exceptions, je ne suis attachée à personne, et d'habitude je crois pas aux trucs du genre l'amour, l'amitié, le partage, le coup de foudre mais là, j'ai besoin de le dire . . ." Les larmes me montèrent au yeux et devant tant de faiblesse de ma part, je serrai mes mains entre-elles refusant de regarder la Bimbo qui elle, me regardait avec son air de poisson lune affamé "Vas y dis moi ! tu sais je suis la pour t'écouter, je suis ton amie !" Je pris une profonde inspiration et lâchai le bloc qui comprimait mon cœur depuis la veille " Je suis complètement tombée sous le charme de John." … « Ouaoh. »

Chapitre 4 ? Fini ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours … Laissez moi vos avis, j'en ai grand besoin ! Merci :D


	6. Chapitre 5 : Fraises et chocolat

Après avoir lâché cette bombe, j'observai la réaction de ma vis-à-vis qui ressemblait à nouveau à un vieux poisson-lune. Je me sentais tellement gênée, que la rougeur de mes joues s'intensifia et je finis par crier

"Mais dit quelque chose !"

Elle ferma la bouche et la re-ouvrit un instant plus tard

"Sous le charme ... tu veux dire que tu es ... amoureuse ?"

Ce fut mon tour d'être bouche-bée, et de me défendre "Non ! Non ! Je suis pas amoureuse, il me plait juste... beaucoup. Bien sur que non, comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de lui, je le connais même pas, ce serait un coup de foudre et tu sais que je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, alors la c'est un petit flash, il est juste bandant tu vois."

Cindy ricana, se leva, et prit un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas

"Ouais t'es amoureuse quoi . Bon je vais manger !"

Je la noyai du regard et la regardai s'en aller. Je me déshabillai ensuite gardant uniquement un boxer noir par dessus lequel j'enfilai un simple débardeur de la même couleur que le sous-vêtement et m'allongeai par dessus mes couvertures, je fermai les yeux, la fatigue des derniers jours me rattrapa et le sommeil me prit rapidement.

Une douce chaleur me tira des limbes du sommeil, je ronronnai de plaisir, imaginant le soleil par la fenêtre, et toujours les yeux fermés je m'étendis de tout mon long. Mon esprit fonctionna alors un peu plus rapidement et je me rappelai que le soleil n'illuminait notre chambre que tard dans l'après midi, j'en déduisis donc que soit il était 16h, et que j'avais, par conséquent, dormi 20h, soit cette source de chaleur n'était pas le soleil.

La chaleur se déplaça sur mon ventre

"Tu ne me rend pas les choses facile tu sais."

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je me relevai d'un bond et fixai le visage de John, j'étais vraiment sous le choc, c'était la première fois que je le voyais après que j'ais énoncé mes sentiments à voix haute, il me semblait différent, plus beau, plus .. ténébreux.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

Il m'adressa un sourire charmeur et se releva, me poussant sur mon lit, m'allongeant sur le dos

"J'ai faim."

Il me chevaucha aisance et porta à mon regard un sachet semblable à celui que je lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt,

"le repas."

Il sorti ce qui semblait être un bol de fraises, mon entendement se perdit et je tentai de me relever pour attraper un des fruits rouge si appétissant et que j'adorais. Seulement il me bloqua à distance et je me posai donc, résignée à attendre, sur les coudes, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements, il prit un des fruits de la coupelle, et l'approcha de ma bouche

"J'ai demandé à la blonde à forte poitrine ce que tu préférais.. et elle m'a suggeré la combinaison parfaite"

Je maudis en silence la petite peste, m'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avais bien pu lui révéler d'autre, et observai à nouveau l'objet de ma tentation, le jeune homme remarqua mon regard et en sorti n deuxième miracle de son sac, miracle ressemblant à un tube qu'il posa sur mon abdomen, la chaleur de la chose me fit tressaillir. Il le souleva et versa un peu de son contenu sur le fruit et le souleva comme si il présentait un bijoux de grande valeur

"Pour madame, la fraise au chocolat."

Je manquai de m'évanouir lorsque l'odeur me parvint et je voulut prendre le fruit de ses mains "Donne !" essayais-je, mais il ricana et se releva rapidement. Je bondis sur mes pieds et le suivit.

Il verrouilla la porte, lécha le chocolat qui coulait le long de sa main et de son poignet, la chaleur monta à l'intérieur de mon être, mon envie de l'homme et du fruit chocolaté s'accroissait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Je m'approchai de lui, avec conviction, le fruit était à ma portée je tendis la main vers lui mais le brun me repoussa violemment contre le mur derrière moi, le choc me coupa le souffle, et avant que je puisse composer un nouveau mouvement, il plaqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête de sa main libre, et je pus avoir une démonstration concrète de sa force alors qu'il me maintenait avec certitude contre le ciment frais, détonnant avec ma peau bouillante.

Son sourire de prédateur me dévastait, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à suffisamment me concentrer pour me libérer de son étreinte, et j'avoue que l'envie de m'en défaire ne se manifestait pas vraiment. Il approcha enfin le fruit de ma convoitise près de ma bouche qui s'entrouvrit, et le fourbe lécha à nouveau le liquide brun qui coulait le long de sa peau. Ma langue sortie à son tour voulant imiter son acte à tout prix, il plongea son regard de braise dans le mien et porta enfin la fraise à ma bouche, je croquai dans la friandise, savourant le liquide sucré dans ma bouche, le chocolat coulant dans ma gorge avec une extrême douceur, et un gémissement s'extirpa de ma gorge alors qu'il enfonçait le dernier morceau de fruit dans ma cavité buccale, de même qu'un bout de son index que je suçotai avec attention, sa peau ajoutant une légère touche salée forte agréable au mélange déjà divin, et lorsqu'il le retira, nous nous observâmes un moment, je léchai les commissures de ma bouche afin de ne laisser aucune trace du liquide savoureux.

Nos regards se dévoraient l'un et l'autre, témoignant de nos désirs respectifs, et après s'être longuement dégustés visuellement, il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une passion dévorante, j'entrouvris ma bouche permettant à nos langues de se rencontrer et de s'affronter brutalement, se caressant et se frappant en même temps, échangeant cette saveur exquise. Son genoux remonta entre mes jambes, se faisant pressant, sa main libre se posa sur mon ventre et releva doucement mon débardeur, dévoilant ma peau légèrement basanée, contrastant avec la dureté qui sévissait dans ma bouche. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant pour reprendre nos souffles

"La... lâche mes mains .."

J'haletais, savourant le goût sucré et si chaud qui clamait encore leur saveur dans ma bouche.

Contrairement à la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais venant de lui, il s'exécuta, je posai mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai tendrement . Il me dévisagea

"tu fais quoi la ?"

Me sentant idiote je me dégageai de son étreinte, et l'air de rien, m'installai sur mon lit, attrapant un des fruits, l'aspergeant de chocolat pour le dévorer ensuite. Le chalumeau me toisa un instant se questionnant certainement sur la nature de mon comportement puis me rejoignit, colla son dos au mur, et piocha à son tour dans le récipient. De fil en aiguille, il en vint à me demander d'où me venait cette adoration pour ce mélange fruité, puis je lui demandai sa nourriture préférée, il répondit « toi » mais quand j'eus répliqué qu'il ne m'avait pas encore goûté, il répondit avec nonchalance « tout ce qui peut être braisé. » Pas compliqué le type, il suffit de faire cramer la bouffe, et il trouvera ça bon. Mais au court de la conversation, le manque de sommeil que je n'arrivais pas à combler me rattrapa et je finis par m'endormir, tombant sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'était lui aussi assoupi. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard lorsque Cindy s'énerva contre la porte que je me réveillai et levai pour aller lui ouvrir.

La blonde fulminait d'avoir du attendre à la porte, mais je la suppliai de se calmer lui signalant la présence de Pyro qui dormait comme une souche et que le vacarme n'avait pas réveillé, il s'était d'ailleurs allongé de tout son long sur mon matelas, et la Bimbo gloussa entrant silencieusement cette fois. Elle se changea, et se glissa sous sa couette, pendant ce temps je m'affairais à tenter de réveiller l'occupant de mon lit, chose inutile et qui le fit simplement grogner. J'abdiquai donc et même après maints efforts, je ne réussis pas non plus à retirer la couette de sous son corps. Frigorifiée et extenuée je me collai à lui, et inconsciemment, il passa ses bras autour de mon corps, une jambe par dessus les miennes et me serra contre lui embrassant mon front. je frissonnais de bien-être, mes mains étaient plaquées contre son torse, sa respiration était si calme que la mienne se cala à son rythme. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, je ressentis une gène contre ma cuisse, je descendis une de mes mains et effleurai sa poche où résidait son précieux zippo, la chose étant assez inconfortable, je tentai de faufiler mes doigts dans sa poche pour y retirer le rectangle de métal, au moment ou je le sortais, mon poignet fut bloqué par sa main qui colla la mienne à son entre jambe, la chaleur augmenta sous mon épiderme et je relevai la tête. Je lui lançai avec narquois

"Tu dors profondément décidément."

il souffla un peu, j'en déduisis qu'il riait, et alors que je voulais retirer ma main de son emplacement, il l'a prit dans la sienne et embrassa à nouveau mon front

" Et moi qui pensait que c'était un geste inconscient."

je relevai la tête et il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes

"Qu'est ce que je dois en déduire moi ? "

Je le sentis se crisper, et je su que je n'aurais aucune réponse, je me redressai et le poussai sur le dos pour pouvoir monter sur lui

" Soit tranquille beau-gosse, je te demandais pas une demande en mariage. Reste silencieux, c'est comme ça que les hommes sont le plus appréciable."

Je changeai de position de façon à le dominer légèrement.

Je me penchai vers lui, il attrapa ma tête de ses mains et happa mes lèvres, tandis que je mordillais les siennes, j'appuyai mon bassin contre le sien, provoquant un soubresaut au jeune homme qui grommela

"J'en ai rien à foutre que la blonde soit là, si tu continues je te prend là et maintenant."

Je me décollai légèrement à contrecœur, mais sentant sa tension et sa frustration et aussi mes propres sentiments de sentir mon corps s'éloigner du sien, je me rejetai avec rage contre lui, dévorant les morceaux de chair rougies par mes morsures, puis descendit dans son cou pour lécher et suçoter la peau, laissant de charmantes marques de mon passage. Pendant ce temps ses mains faisaient des aller et venu sur mes hanches, me serrant contre lui. Il se redressa un peu, de façon à ce que je puisse lui retirer son T-shirt, il ricana à nouveau

" Et ben beauté, je te savais pas aussi .. chaude. Fais gaffe, tu vas t'évaporer "

J'embrassai son buste avec aversion

"Inquiète toi plutôt pour ta personne zippo-man, ce sera pire dans quelques instants."

Il se stoppa un instant, prenant possession du contact visuel,

"C'est que physique ?"

Sa question me désarçonna, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je supposai que si je disais que non, il serait déçu et partirait en courant, et en même temps je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il dirait si je disais oui, il pourrait me prendre pour la fille facile que je ne suis pas... Après une demis secondes de délibération je finis par murmurer contre ses lèvres

"A quoi tu t'attend comme réponse ?"

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis, attrapa ma taille et me fit basculer sur le coté, me gardant contre lui, il plaça la couverture sur nos deux corps déjà particulièrement chaud, je me sentis vexée, frustrée, refroidie et… étonnée de son self-contrôle, et surtout je me posais des questions sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas me faire l'amour passionnément dans mon lit dans cette situation excitante, ce Pyro était moins drôle. Je me retournai, me plaçant dos à lui, il posa sa main sur ma hanche, que je retirai tout aussi rapidement et m'éloignai comme je pouvais de son corps dans mon lit une place, il me tira à nouveau à lui recréant cette étreinte si plaisante, mordillant mon lobe puis murmurant à mon oreille

"Laisse moi ta chaleur..."

je cessai tout mouvement, gardant mon dos collé à son torse brûlant, et discernant également une chose dure contre mon postérieur, j'avais oublié le zippo.

Après quelques minutes il commença a caresser ma hanche de son pouce, formant une nouvelle vague de bien-être, je mus face à lui, me collant au maximum

"J'avais juste envie de faire l'amour avec toi John."

Il posa sa main dans mon dos qu'il étreignit,

"Je sais, mais dit toi, que c'est pas forcément ce que moi je souhaite."

QUOI ? Quel homme aurait osé me dire ça à moi ? Je me sentie étrange et dans une impulsion je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner sur la nature de ses sentiments

"Dis beau-gosse... Tu m'aimes ?"

Ouiii, je saaaaaais, j'aime les fins … sans fin. Bref, j'espère que l'histoire ne vous déçoit pas Reviews ? :3


	7. Chapitre 6 : Complot

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ! Mais entre les cours et la vie privée, je n'en fini plus !

Merci de me suivre en tout cas !

Elenavd : Merci beaucoup !

Queen-mebd : Oui, en effet c'est chaud et je ne peux pas trop de dire ce qu'il va se passer étant donner que Kara à aussi sa petite idée sur comment garder John ^^ enfin bref, merci !

Et voilà la suite :

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, je me sentie tellement ridicule que je souhaitai rattraper mon erreur mais un léger ronflement me coupa dans mon élan, et c'est en sachant que ma voisine, elle, ne ronflait que très peu que je me rendis compte que mon compagnon de plumard s'était heureusement endormi. Je soupirai, soulagée, puis retirai le zippo de sa poche pour le serrer dans ma main, et quelques instants plus tard, je fut plongée à mon tour dans un sommeil de plombs.

Je fus réveillée plus tard dans la matinée par Logan, et comme si ça pouvait être pire, la température ambiante étant relativement fraîche, faisant hérisser ma peau deux fois plus. Remarquant son air contrarié je supposai qu'il était mécontent de la présence de John dans mon lit, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bel et bien seule dans ma couche (ce qui expliquais aussi l'absence de chaleur dans la pièce mais pas l'air irrité du barbu). Il était venu m'annoncé que Tornade avait réfléchi à ma visite de la veille et qu'elle voulait me voir au plus vite. A croire que cette femme avait tout le temps du monde pour me recevoir n'importe quand.

Après qu'il m'ait annoncé la nouvelle, je m'attendais à ce que le poilu se carapate à ses propres occupations mais c'était sans compter sur son peu de confiance en ma personne, il resta donc planté près de la porte attendant que je me prépare afin de le suivre. Je me levai donc, toujours dans la même tenue que la veille, et enlevai mon débardeur avec désinvolture tandis que lui me reluquait sans vergogne. J'attrapai un soutient gorge que j'enfilai rapidement, de même qu'une longue robe de tissu très souple et noir qui atteignait mes pieds, un gilet de la même couleur, puis l'espèce d'abruti qui me servait de prof jeta une de mes paires de sandales à mes pieds, que, par contrariété, je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre, et prélevai un de mes colliers sur un des arbres porte bijoux que je possédais puis je m'élançai à travers l'école, Logan me suivant de près.

Le long de la traversée, je m'évertuai à accrocher mon sautoir, en vain. Apparemment lassé de me voir m'acharner sur le pauvre bijou, Logan me tapota l'épaule et je me retournai vers lui, il tendit les mains et je lui tendis les liens du collier qu'il attrapa avec 'délicatesse'

"Soulève ta tignasse."

Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le tibia le faisant grogner, puis soulevai mes cheveux et en profitai pour les attacher en chignon. Après qu'il ait accroché le bijou, je ré-ajustai mon gilet et continuai mon chemin vers le bureau de Tornade où il me laissa enfin en paix, sans un mot.

L'entrevue fut courte, la jeune directrice me donna simplement une énorme liasse de feuilles, et m'expliqua également que je n'aurais plus besoin de suivre des cours désormais, et comme elle n'avait pas le temps de m'expliquer plus, je pouvais disposer. Mon estomac se manifesta alors, et je descendis jusqu'a la cafétéria, il était midi et j'étais morte de faim. Une fois dans la salle, je m'installai seule à une table toisant quelques nouvelles têtes. Finalement je commençai à lire le dossier de Tornade, où elle m'expliquait que je rejoignais le corps enseignant, en tant que professeur de danse, pour les élèves qui le souhaitaient.

Je m'étouffai avec mon thé après avoir lu la première page, et au cours ma lecture je senti un regard posé sur moi, je levai alors les yeux pour croiser ceux de Pyro, s'affichant avec un magnifique sourire. Je soupirai devant son air bien trop satisfait d'après moi, réunis mes affaires et attrapai mon plateau pour aller le vider, je sortis du self rapidement, toujours aussi contrariée par ses réactions de la veille, ainsi que le fait que ce soit la face de Logan qui me soit apparue en premier au réveil, et tout en ruminant ma colère, je me rendis dans une des salles de travail du dernier étage, qui était vide et m'y installai pour finir de lire le dossier.

Ma tranquillité fut interrompue par des bruits de pas, mais comme j'étais à une table cachée derrière une des hautes étagères, la personne eut du mal à me trouver, et lorsqu'il arriva, John affichait une mine exacerbée

"Pourquoi tu t'es barrée ?"

je reniflai de mépris et replongeai dans ma lecture ignorant la bête de séduction en face de moi, il écarquilla les yeux, froissé :

"tu as fais "pfu" la ? "

Je finis par le regarder

« C'est toi qui est parti le premier. Me laissant SEULE dans mon lit. »

Il croisa ses jambes, pour les allonger et poser ses pieds sur une chaise avec aisance et me toisa "Tu es très belle Kara."

Je restai un instant sous le hébétée et lui envoyai un :

"C'est juste physique ?" narquois.

Il resta un instant hébété, avant de soupirer avec sarcasme

"Tu t'attends à quoi comme réponse la ?"

Je me levai pour partir, excédée par la tournure de notre conversation, qui n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. " Tu vas où Poupée ? le dialogue est pas fini ! "

Je me paralysai puis me retournai vers lui avec effroi, est ce qu'il faisait semblant de dormir quand je lui ai posé l'imposable question ?

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?..."

Il persifla "tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Me sentant agressée je fis un pas en arrière et il se leva à son tour

"Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ."

Je m'éloignai un peu me retrouvant posai contre une table

"Ah ouais tu ne vois pas ? Mon zippo. Rend le moi."

Je soupirai de soulagement et me mit à rire nerveusement, le pyromane sembla blasé et me plaqua une de ses mains dans mon dos, et de l'autre il me souleva sous les fesses pour m'asseoir sur la table.

Il tenta de remonter le tissu de ma robe mais je l'arrêtai

"Stop ! Arrête !"

Son regard s'ancra au mien, mes mains toujours sur les siennes,

"Je ne l'ai pas 'là', ton zippo ! Il doit encore être dans mon lit !"

Il me délaissa et je le vis sortir de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Il était là uniquement pour son zippo. Bouffon.

C'est déçue que je me rendis à mon tour dans ma chambre, le tissu de ma robe volant voluptueusement autour de moi à chacun de mes pas. En route je continuai de parcourir le roman que Tornade avait prit soin de m'écrire pour me préparer à mon futur travail (même pas rémunérée.). Quelques élèves déjà au courant me saluèrent et m'assurèrent qu'ils s'inscriraient dès que les listes seraient disponibles, je les ignorai comme je l'avais toujours fait et continuai mon chemin, ce qui me rappela d'ailleurs au début du dit-dossier, la directrice avait précisé qu'il faudrait que je change de comportement avec les gens si je voulais être rémunérée. Une fois sur place, je remarquai que le jeune homme était en train de chercher son précieux objet, je tentai donc de m'éclipser tout aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivé afin de le laisser en train de ruminer mais il m'arrêta dans ma fuite en beuglant :

"Te barre pas et aide moi à chercher !"

Je soupirai et abdiquai. Je posai mes sacs dans l'entrée et m'accroupis sur mon lit pour chercher à mon tour le précieux dans les draps.

Alors que j'avais le derrière en l'air, et que je pestais sur l'absence de résultats dans notre recherche, j'entendis le jeune homme bouger, il me sembla qu'il se relevait mais je ne lui prêtais pas la plus grande des attentions étant donné qu'il continuerait de m'en vouloir si sa bebete ne lui revenait pas. Je me penchai un peu plus et cambrai mon dos, la position assez inconfortable m'arracha un gémissement qui obligea John à se retourner puis j'entendis sa retentir

"Oh putain ."

Je me retournai vivement, craignant le pire, et à mon grand étonnement il était juste en pleine contemplation de mon postérieur

"tu te fous de moi ?"

Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon, et pointa son entre-jambe de ses doigts

"Non, je crois pas. "

Je suivis le chemin qu'il indiquait et remarquai qu'il semblait à l'étroit dans son jean noir. Je soupirai, retenant avec peine mon irrésistible envie de me jeter sur lui.

"Je... Tu ferais mieux d'aller arranger ça, je vais chercher ton zippo."

Allerdyce me jaugea, attrapa sa veste et sortit de ma chambre avec rage. Et oui John... moi aussi j'aurais aimé autre chose, mais tes réflexions m'ont obligées à réagir ainsi, ais-je précisé que j'étais rancunière ?

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, songeant que j'aurais grand besoin d'une douche froide de toute urgence, Mais comme je ne retrouvais pas ce foutu briquet, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ainsi, je continuai donc de torturer mon esprit pour me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu faire du zippo, c'est alors que j'entrepris de me rappeler chaque personne ayant put avoir accès à l'objet, si moi et Pyro ne l'avions pas, il ne restait qu'une solution : Cindy.

Je me rendis donc à la cafétéria, l'endroit le plus probable où la Bimbo serait en train de déjeuner. Et c'est effectivement là que je la trouvai, discutant gaiement avec un type sûrement très intéressant… dans une autre vie. Je m'assis entre les deux, ignorant l'abruti qui me toisait comme si j'étais un alien

"Cindy... t'aurais pas prit quelque chose ce matin dans la chambre ? "

La blonde m'observa :

" Quelque chose ? Comme quoi ?"

je fulminait "Quelque chose comme appartenant à quelqu'un qui n'était pas à sa place cette nuit !" Elle percuta enfin

"Oh! ouaoh ! Ah non ... je n'ai touché à rien.. quand je suis partie, vous étiez en .. place ! ouaoh! " Je lui donnai une petite tape amicale sur la tête et la remerciai avant de m'éclipser extrêmement rapidement. Mon esprit fonctionnait à nouveau à toute vitesse, cherchant quelqu'un ayant été proche de mon lit dans la matinée, le tout avant que je me réveille car l'objet étant dans ma main, Pyro l'aurait trouvé si il avait été sur le sol ou dans le lit entre nos deux corps. D'un seul coup, mon génie entra en ébullition et la lumière fut. : Logan. Je me hâtai de me rendre à sa chambre, fulminant de rage contre le barbu.

Je frappai violemment contre sa porte jusqu'a ce qu'il daigne l'ouvrir

"Tu veux quoi gamine ?"

Je tendis la main vers lui et c'est avec rage que je le fis planer dans la pièce (un corps humain étant composé à 65% d'eau, ça aide.)

"Rend le moi !"

le mutant hurlait avec rage de le relâcher mais je hurlais ma question encore plus fort. La souffrance devait être horrible mais il avait foutu en l'air les idées que je m'étais faite sur notre relation avec John. L'abruti continuait d'aboyer qu'il ne l'avait pas

"Ah oui et tu n'as pas quoi Logan ?"

Il arrêta de m'hurler de le lâcher, et la population qui s'était accumulée à la porte me suppliait d'arrêter. Mon regard ayant scruté de haut en bas le Wolverine, je remarquai alors la forme dans sa poche, je relâchai la pression, le plaquant au sol avec force, je m'accroupis à coté de lui, et récupérai l'objet dans sa poche, avant de murmurer à son oreille

"Je sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais au moins, j'ai déjà lavé mon honneur."

Il respira difficilement jusqu'à ce que je relâche totalement la pression que j'exerçais sur son corps. Je repartis tout aussi vite que j'étais venu, me précipitant dans la chambre du beau brun sans plus me demander la nature de l'acte du professeur.

Une fois devant la porte désirée, j'hésitai un moment avant de frapper puis finalement, après avoir attroupé mes cheveux sur la même épaule, j'assenai quelques coups contre le panneau de bois. Comme aucune réponse ne me parvint alors je décidai d'entrer et de juste poser l'objet sur son lit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquai toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, et le son de la douche se répercuta à mes oreilles. J'ôtai alors mes vêtements pour la deuxième fois de la journée et avec précaution pour une raison m'étant inconnue, vérifiai qu'il était seul, puis le rejoignis.

Il était de dos quand j'arrivai, debout dans sa baignoire. Je toussotai et le fit se retourner, son air ahuri, me fit rire aux éclats, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que j'arrive. Le jeune homme m'interrogea du regard, avec une pointe d'aigreur, et je lui affichai alors son estimé zippo suite à quoi le sourire qu'il exhiba me satisfis amplement. Je posai l'objet sur le bord de l'évier et il me tendit sa main que je saisis, puis il me tira à lui me faisant retrouver sa chaleur. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes me plaquant contre le mur, je le repoussai légèrement

" Ça, c'est du chantage, et je suis toujours en colère beau-gosse, pas de ça"

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage, et les descendit le long de mon corps, frôlant ma poitrine, mes hanches, mes fesses... et ce faisant il annonça d'une voix rauque

" Et tu décides ça, la seule fois où nous sommes complètement nus.."

Il me colla à lui, et mes bras que j'avais jusque lors laissé pendre le long de mon corps se levèrent et enlacèrent le cou du jeune homme

"Oui, complètement nus, mais rien à faire, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'auras dans ton lit."

Il ricana « Ça tombe bien, on est pas dans un lit. »

J tentai de lui donner un petite tape qu'il para aisément

"Je sais, mais NON ! Vieux pervers ! On prend un bain ?"

Il acquiesça vigoureusement et fit couler l'eau, il se décolla un instant de moi, m'intiment de l'attendre un instant.

Il revint un moment plus tard, à la main une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du cerdon, je m'exclamai alors :

"Mais où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" il me fit un sourire Johnesque

"J'ai un tas de talents cachés."

Son sourire pervers m'indiqua qu'il pensait à tout autre chose que de débusquer de mousseux. Il déboucha la bouteille et s'installa à nouveau dans la baignoire, et je m'y allongeai à mon tour, posant mon dos contre son torse brûlant

"ça serait pas important si l'eau était froide, tu es une vraie bouillotte."

Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire

"Par contre désolé Bébé, j'ai pas les coupes..."

J'attrapai la bouteille et bu au goulot avant de le regarder, un sourire explicite aux lèvres

"Tu t'inquiètes trop . "

Il m'imita et peu de temps après, la bouteille était totalement vidée.

Nous discutâmes pendant un moment, puis nous primes une rapide douche avant de sortir nous sécher, il vêtit sa taille d'un simple linge de bain et je m'enveloppai de son peignoir, et tandis que je dénouais mes cheveux, il débusqua une console de jeu et une petite télévision dans son placard. Nous nous mîmes à jouer jusqu'à ce que 19h sonne à la tour de l'école, le fougueux pyromane posa alors sa manette (juste la partie où j'étais en train de le battre, forcément.) et se tourna vers moi. J'étais assise, collée au mur et lui étais au bord du lit près de mes pieds, il se recula jusqu'à moi et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses, s'étendant sur son lit et m'obligea à plonger dans ses prunelles brunes affreusement craquantes et attendrissantes… un peu comme un cocker.

" Dors avec moi."

Après cette soirée, où il n'avait rien tenter de sexuel et où il avait été plus qu'adorable, je lui répondis par l'affirmative, espérant intimement qu'il m'attaquerait dans la nuit et c'est donc légèrement amusée que je lui répondis

"Si gentiment demandé, je ne peux qu'accepter."

Il releva la tête et avec un rictus il m'envoya à la figure

"C'était pas une question toute façon, si tu voulais pas j'avais juste à te ligoter."

Peu étonnée par ce manque de manière qui lui était propre, je ne m'en formalisai pas, il commença à jouer avec son précieux enfin retrouvé, pendant que moi même je m'amusais avec ses cheveux, les entortillant autour de mon index, tout en m'extasiant devant son habilité à maîtriser son élément, les quantités, les formes... Il devait y arriver même avec une forte dose d'adrénaline, pas comme moi, la preuve quand j'avais presque déshydrater Logan tout à l'heure, j'avais tendance à résoudre mes problèmes par la démesure totale, mais c'était une chose que je ne contrôlais pas, a mon plus grand désarroi d'ailleurs.

Nous finîmes par rompre le silence et il se leva éteindre le jeu, la télévision et la lumière, puis il s'installa dans lit, ôtant son linge, s'étendant donc complètement nu sous les draps. La chaleur monta d'un cran dans mon esprit alors que je tentais de maintenir ma résolution de ne pas coucher avec lui tant que je ne serais pas satisfaite de mon petit jeu, et c'était d'ailleurs le moment de m'amuser si je ne voulais pas déroger à mon dessein.

Je me levai à mon tour, et alors qu'il me reluquait sans aucun scrupule, je fit lentement glisser le peignoir le long de mon corps, longeant d'abord mes épaules, puis mes avant-bras avant d'être retenu un instant par mes mains pendant qu'il couvrait encore mon bassin, n'entendant plus mon spectateur respirer, j'en conclus que mon petit effet fonctionnait, et je laissai donc le vêtement spongieux rejoindre le sol, puis je reparti m'installer à ses cotés dans son petit lit, qui nous obligeait à être collé l'un à l'autre, quel dommage... et lorsque je m'approchai de lui, quémandant une étreinte chaleureuse, il me refusa l'ouverture de ses bras.

Vexée, je lui demandai un explication et j'eus pour seule réponse le contact de son membre durci contre ma cuisse

"Tu sauras t'en accommodé ou il faut que je m'habille ?" le taquinais-je

il m'adressa un rire forcé, et je me levai pour enfiler mon boxer et en fit de même avec son T-shirt.

"Tu sais pas depuis quand je le met celui la." Railla t il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, où il trouverait un caleçon propre

« Je sais qu'il est propre de ce matin, d'abord car il n'était pas sur le sol hier quand j'ai rangé, enuite, je l'avais vu dans ton armoire, et pour finir, ce n'est pas celui que tu portais cette nuit."

Il me rejoignit rapidement, amusé

"Un point pour toi ma jolie."

Il me prit dans ses bras alors que je lui lançais un

"Soulagé ?" moqueur.

Nous rîmes quelques instants avant que je ne m'assoupisse assez rapidement, chose qui m'arrivait régulièrement depuis que St John Allerdyce partageait mes nuits.

Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par la porte de la chambre qui se refermait silencieusement, mais constatant par le manqua de place que Pyro était toujours allongé contre moi, j'en déduisis qu'un inconnu était venu faire un tour, et je devais avouer que ce ne me plaisait guère. Je me levai donc et suivit les bruits de pas jusqu'à une chambre un peu plus loin et entendit des bribes de conversation "Et bien Pyro réussit toujours ses missions tant bien que mal... Encore quelques jours et elle le suivra au bout du monde."

Je reconnus la voix d'un des élèves, l'autre en revanche, féminine m'était inconnue

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, il est doué ce John, et je ne parle pas que de manipulation d'esprit !" les deux personnes rirent aux éclats alors que la colère, la honte, et la tristesse m'envahissait

"Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il nous amènera les quatre éléments, et là, on verra si cette école tiendra encore debout après ça.. enfin encore faudrait-il que la machine fonctionne pour extirp.."

le sanglot qui m'avait échappé ne le fut pas pour eux qui cessèrent de parler et s'approchèrent de la porte mais je m'enfuyais à toutes jambes vers ma chambre.

Et hop ! Un autre chapitre d'envoyé. Reviews ? ^^

Je posterai le suivant bientôt ! Promis


	8. Chapitre 7 : Déception

Bonjour à vous O vénérés lecteurs ! Je m'aplatis pour vous demander pardon, voilà un an que j'avais promis la mise en ligne de ce chapitre rapidement mais, une chose en entrainant une autre, j'avais un peu mis Fusion de côté… mais je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et je compte bien poster tous ces chapitres avant la fin de l'été ! Et ouais. C'est possible. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et prie pour vous ne m'ayez pas abandonnée.

Le dégoût m'envahissait. J'étais arrivée dans la chambre en trombe et la haine qui me submergeait devait sortir par chaque pore de ma peau vu la chaleur qui m'avait envahie. Mes émotions se contredisaient et se battaient en moi. Quand mes jambes ne purent me tenir debout plus longtemps, je tombai à genoux, en pleurs.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait d'y retourner et de faire un massacre.

Peut être la honte de voir les gens qui m'ont manipulé… Ou peut être que je me suis simplement ramollie à force d'essayer d'être gentille.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je commencerais d'abord par les deux cancres pourris, je les torturerais jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient de les achever ensuite, je m'occuperais du cas de ce sale enfoiré prétentieux manipulateur et égocentrique de Pyro ! Je lui prouverais qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui avais le droit de faire ça.

Dans ma rage et ma peine, je tentai de rester discrète afin de ne pas réveiller Cindy. Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle me voit dans cet état, mais la jeune fille devait posséder un radar lorsqu'il s'agissait de détecter mon mal-être car elle se réveilla pour se précipiter vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras :

"Kara ?! Kara ! Que ce passe-t-il ?!"

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui tentai de lui expliquer que j'étais en colère mais, seul ma tristesse ressurgit

" Je… ça fait tellement mal…."

S'en suivit une longue conversation, où je lui contai la superbe journée et la super soirée que j'avais passé en compagnie du jeune homme, à quel point c'était merveilleux et même sans avoir recourt sexe !

Je lui racontai aussi à quel point je m'étais sentie mal, salie et trahie. A quel point j'avais besoin de frapper quelqu'un pour me soulager, et surtout à quel point j'avais besoin de lui faire payer mon humiliation. Le tout en pleurant allègrement et en pestant contre mes sentiments, enfin le genre 'ça fait mal d'être amoureuuuuuuuuuse'.

Mélodramatique à souhaits certes, et en temps normal je haïrais être comme ça, mais là, j'avais besoin d'être … ce stéréotype de la fille amoureuse et blessée et que Cindy soit mon amie conciliante. Et en respectant à la lettre son rôle, cette dernière me réconforta du mieux qu'elle pu et resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Après 4heures de sommeil intensif, dès que les premiers élèves se mirent à se préparer pour aller en cours (Cindy y comprise.), je me levai avec plus ou moins de sérénité en comparaison de la veille et enfilai mon fidèle pantalon de cuir, mes Dr. Martens 20 trous, un t-shirt noir basique et une de mes nouvelles acquisitions : Une veste courte avec de petites oreilles de chat sur la capuche.

J'avais éclusé tout mon bonus de niaiserie cette nuit, il fallait maintenant que je me ressaisisse. Je ne pouvais pas décemment me laissé aller dans la déprime.

Mon esprit braqué sur la marche à suivre durant les prochaines heures, je traversai les couloirs en direction d'une salle informatique dans un état second et m'installai sur l'un des appareils.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi je créai un dossier protégé où je retranscrivis les mots exacts des traîtres de la veille et tout ce que j'avais recueillir, histoire d'être sure d'avoir les arguments les plus fidèles à la réalité si je décidais d'agir et d'aller voir Tornade pour tout lui raconter (Ce que je ferais uniquement si je n'arrivais pas à résoudre le problème moi-même évidemment).

Puis, pendant que j'avais un ordinateur sous la main, je me décidai à préparer une grille d'inscription pour ceux qui voudrait participer aux cours de danses qu'on m'avait assigner, puis des feuilles de renseignements afin que je sache à quels boulets j'aurais à faire et enfin je les imprimai pour en faire une pile.

J'allais devoir montrer un certain sérieux maintenant que j'allais rejoindre l'élite du corps enseignant de l'école Charles Xavier. Quelle blague.

Une fois au panneau d'affichage, je plaçai la feuille d'inscription puis me dirigeai à l'arrière de l'école afin de prendre une bonne dose d'air frais. Je pus d'ailleurs remarquer que la piscine avait été remplie à nouveau, ce qui me fit me remémorer ma première soirée en compagnie du pyromane, emplissant mon cœur d'une douleur amère. Il fallait que je mange.

Il était maintenant 8h et les cours avaient commencé pour la plupart des élèves, et j'étais donc une des seules personnes présente dans la grande salle. Un plateau atterrit sur la table avec fracas me faisant sursauter par la même occasion et une sorte de peur m'envahit. Cette peur horrible de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard brûlant de celui que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Je restai tétanisée jusqu'à ce que la voix masculine si atypique ne m'adresse la parole :

« Kara ? Tout va bien ? Tu es livide … Enfin bref, tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! J'ai vu que tu avais posé ton affiche pour les cours de danse, Tornade ne t'as donné le dossier qu'hier non ? »

Rassurée d'avoir entendu la voix à l'accent si prononcé de Piotr, le chien-chien de la directrice, je le regardai

« Tu devrais le savoir non ? C'est toi qui es toujours dans ses pattes à battre de la queue non ? »

Il s'agita nerveusement :

« Tu devrais te dégeler, on a tous vu ton comportement avec Cindy, on sait que tu es capable d'être sympathique. Tu devrais y songer maintenant que tu vas devoir éduquer des jeunes en pleine crise d'adolescence. »

J'esquissai une grimace. Quelle horreur !

Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais été agréable avec qui que ce soit depuis mon arrivée, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dut l'être avec des abrutis soumis, hypocrites et incapables de se débrouiller par eux même, alors que ce n'était pas si difficile. J'avais bien réussi moi.

Devant mon mutisme, Colossus soupira et s'apprêtait à décamper mais l'arrivée de John dans la salle délia ma langue. La haine se mélangea à l'angoisse qui coulait dans mes veines et afin d'éviter un massacre ou un suicide suite à une confrontation avec l'allumette, j'attrapai la main du grand musclé, le priant du regard de rester avant de tout faire pour empêcher ma voix de trembler (sans grand succès)

"Je sais que tu ne dois pas m'apprécier et je comprendrais bien que tu n'acceptes pas … mais reste, s'il te plait."

Il suivit mon regard, le posa sur John qui parcourait la salle du regard et posa sa main sur la mienne, un geste très fraternel, puis il m'adressa un sourire tout à fait charmant

"Dans ce cas, joue le jeu. Ca peu être amusant"

Puis il me lança une phrase stupide, du genre

"C'est un gars, il rentre dans un café, et plouf, il tombe dedans."

Je restai figée, le temps que le sens de la phrase soit analysé par mes neurones qui étaient mis à bien rude épreuve depuis la veille pour finalement éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de sa blague. Un rire nerveux certes mais un rire tout de même. Puis, comprenant son manège, je le remerciai en lui adressant un doux sourire serrant un peu plus sa main, et continuai mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de métalovitch qui me parlait de tout et n'importe quoi sans vraiment attendre de réponses de ma part, devinant pertinemment que j'étais trop torturée pour mener à bien une conversation sans que la source de mes ennuis ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai jamais été douée en théâtre, pas comme ça en tout cas.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge à coté de moi suivit du bruit familier du zippo, s'ouvrant et se fermant avec une certaine impatience, voire … de la colère. Complètement refroidie et tendue, je baissai la tête alors qu'il s'adressait à mon bienfaiteur

"Tu fous quoi là le Ruskov ? Touche pas à ma meuf."

Il dégaina son zippo avec agressivité mais une force inconnue me poussa à me lever et tout en gardant la tête baissée, je posai une main sur la flamme en brûlant ma paume au passage, mais je ne laissai rien transparaître de ma douleur fulgurante et la voix empreinte de rancœur, je sifflai :

"Dégage Allerdyce. Ou je balance tout à Tornade et là, tu seras à nouveau seul, complètement seul. Alors ne 'approche plus jamais, ni moi, ni mes amis."

Je me re-installai, n'accordant plus un regard au Pyromane qui balança son plateau à travers la pièce avant de s'en aller hors-de-lui, attirant tous les regards d'abord sur lui, puis sur notre table.

Piotr m'observa alors que les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler de mes yeux, à cause de ma paume calcinée et tremblante bien sur, pas de mon pauvre petit cœur malmené.

"Il se passe quoi ?" me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sa main modifia peu à peu sa composition pour devenir un métal extrêmement dur et frais, et il saisit ma main brûlée, appliquant la fraîcheur de sa 'peau' contre ma chair carbonisée

"Rien qui ne te concerne, désolée. Mais …merci pour l'aide, je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner un moment, il serait temps que je me remette à bouger si je veux être capable d'enseigner quelque chose de constructif à nos très chers camarades."

Le jeune homme m'adressa un sourire entendu que je lui rendis avec sincérité et proposa de m'accompagner, car à la base, avant que je ne l'embarque dans mon histoire de cœurs brisés, il était venu pour me parler pour me donner plus de renseignements sur le lieu où je pourrais pratiquer et faire pratiquer. J'acceptai et nous finîmes de déjeuner avant que Métalovitch ne me guide jusqu'à une salle que Tornade avait faite installer pour mes cours.

La pièce, qui était isolée au nord de la proprieté, était plutôt vaste, le mur le plus long était bordé de barres horizontales, l'autre recouvert d'énormes miroirs. Le dernier comportait deux portes à chaque extrémité, une menant à un vestiaire, l'autre à un local où étaient stockés costumes et accessoires. Décidément ils avaient fait ça bien.

J'étais littéralement en train de rêver, me demandant avant tout quand la directrice avait bien pu faire aménager cette salle sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Puis je remerciai Piotr de m'avoir menée jusqu'à cette merveille

"Un grand merci Tas de ferraille, mais … » je pris un air un peu gêné, et je l'étais réellement à vrai dire, avant de continuer « je peux te demander un dernier service ? "

Le jeune homme accepta sans hésiter, ni même savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander

"Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ? Il faut que je me change, et je ne voudrais pas être tentée de faire un détour pour… Résoudre mon problème ou prendre le risque d'être interrompue par ce même problème et être résolue par lui…."

Un rire clair et sincère s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne me prenne le bras pour me guider jusqu'à ma chambre. Malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas amis, cet homme m'étonnait.

"Désolée de te demander ça alors que tu as sûrement une petite amie ou ... une directrice que cela pourrait gêner ?"

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et il me répondit, comprenant que je cherchais à grappiller quelques informations

"Non, je ne sors pas avec Tornade, j'ai juste beaucoup de respect pour cette femme, et ... pour ce qui est de la petite amie, j'aimerais beaucoup mais ... je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance." Ce fut mon tour de ricaner

"Qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

Pour la première fois, l'agréable russe rougit légèrement et détourna le regard

"Il y a une nouvelle... elle s'appelle Heather, et je crois que c'est ce que vous appelez … « un coup de foudre »..."

Compatissante, je serrai un peu plus la main du métalovitch malgré la douleur lancinante que la brûlure m'infligea, tandis qu'une idée mûrissait en moi, j'avais peut être trouvé un moyen de me changer les idées.

Une fois devant ma chambre je tournai la tête à droite, puis à gauche et lorsque j'avisai qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, je me tournai vers mon accompagnateur pour lui en faire part, mais la montagne de muscles m'attrapa fermement dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion.

D'abord surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux, prête à le repousser ais on bon sens me poussa à le laissai faire. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Décidée à lui faire confiance, je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il agrippait fermement mes fesses en me plaquant contre le mur et tandis qu'il dévorait mon cou je lui demandai le plus doucement possible

"Qu'est ce que tu fais il n'y a personne !"

Non pas que me faire bécoter par un autre que mon chalumeau alors que j'étais en pleine rupture émotionnelle me gênait mais presque.

Il releva la tête

"Regarde mieux."

Je jetai alors un regard sur le coté avec discrétion tandis qu'il replongeait sa tête dans mon cou. J'aperçus alors Pyro qui me fixait, la rage dans le regard et dans les poings.

Je pris alors un plaisir malsain à simuler de l'envie pour le russe en ondulant contre lui et en gémissant un peu, puis mon… enfin le chalumeau rebroussa chemin sans un mot. Mais je savais que je le regretterais un jour.

Une fois que nous fûmes assuré du départ du pyromane, il me reposa à terre et me suivit dans ma chambre afin que je puisse me changer sans risquer de finir en rôti.

Il se tourna face à la porte pendant que je me changeais et, malgré toute la gentillesse dont il venait de faire preuve envers moi, je me sentie obligée de lui sortir une petite plaisanterie inoffensive :

"Tu es bien prude jeune homme, y'a deux minutes tu me faisais presque l'amour contre le mur du couloir."

Je souris en devinant la couleur pivoine qui devait occuper ses joues et après avoir enfilé un collant noir et une salopette en jean, je m'emparai d'une paire de chaussons de danse, d'une tunique à volant et évidement, une paire de baskets que je fourrai dans un sac. Ensuite Piotr me raccompagna jusqu'au studio où je m'enfermai à double tour après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié.

Tornade avait prit soin d'installer une sono digne de ce nom, et après quelques essaies de sons, je branchai mon ipod et "Take me home " de Sophie Ellis Bextor résonna dans la salle boisée.

Je commençai à m'échauffer et après m'être attaché les cheveux en un chignon haut, ce fut comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté de danser.

Je fus alors emportée par les différentes musiques qui défilaient et au bout de deux heures d'alternance entre la danse moderne, la danse classique, et un n'importe quoi évident, j'étais assurée de m'être complètement vidée de toute ma sueur et de toute énergie. La reprise était beaucoup plus dure que je ne me l'étais imaginée, et la fatigue me submergea. J'aurais pu courir le marathon de Boston que ça n'aurait pas été pire.

Comme tous mes muscles avaient décidés de me rappeler leur présence, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Je constatai d'ailleurs à cet instant que j'en prenais beaucoup ces derniers temps, non pas que ça me gênait puisque me glisser sous l'eau était mon antistress favoris d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Cela devenait alors logique que je maitrise cet élément.

Je traversai le vestiaire, déposai tous mes vêtements sur un des bancs et attrapai mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude qui ruissela dans mon dos avec une langueur affreusement plaisante, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur se fasse oppressante, voir même, douloureuse.

Par réflexe, et heureusement pour moi, je concentrai un mur d'eau protecteur derrière moi puis me retournai pour affronter ce que je craignais : Ce cher John et son zippo enflammé.

"Putain mais t'es entré comment ?!"

Bien sur Kara ! C'est le plus important en ce moment !

Il inspira longuement puis tendit le bras et envoya à nouveau un jet de flamme dans ma direction, les yeux pleins d'une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je poussai un cri de peur mêlé à la douleur et tombai à genoux en concentrant mes efforts pour accumuler plus d'eau devant moi afin de parer une éventuelle nouvelle l'attaque et hurlai

"JE CROYAIS QUE TU ME VOULAIS VIVANTE ?!"

Le feu traversa ma barrière aqueuse, et lécha mon corps avec lenteur avant de disparaître, me permettant de me recroqueviller dans un coin, tentant de rester concentrée afin de ne pas perdre conscience ou pire, de faire exploser les organes internes du brun par inadvertance.

Il me regarda désemparé

"Evidement que je te veux vivante ! Et je pensais que tu me voulais aussi ! Et la… la… tu fais chier Kara !"

Des larmes de douleurs débordèrent de mes yeux, et alors que je tentais de me retenir de sangloter, j'arrivai tout de même à articuler

"T'es qu'un connard... t'es qu'un traître ... t'as jamais changé hein ?"

J'essuyai mon visage et me relevai douloureusement alors qu'il semblait ne rien comprendre à mes paroles

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Je m'avançai vers lui, lui infligeant une gifle monumentale qu'il ne chercha pas à l'éviter

"Fais pas comme si tu savais pas ! Tu m'as séduite juste pour pouvoir m'emporter en me faisant contribuer à ce misérable plan échafaudé par des débutants répugnants ! Tu pensais que je te 'suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde'?! Et encore... ces gamins sont moins fétides que ta personne John. Je me sens tellement sale ! J'ai beau frotter ma peau, me rincer la bouche et rester sous l'eau gelée pendant des heures, jamais ta chaleur, ton odeur, ou même ton goût ne me quitte... Tu es complètement incrusté en moi et ça me rend malade."

La rougeur de sa joue ne se dissipa pas et la lueur dans ses yeux m'apprit toute sa déception… et sa douleur ?

"C'est comme ça que tu me vois. Tu me crois manipulateur à ce point ?!"

Mes larmes débordèrent à nouveau et c'est avec rage que je frappai contre son torse

« MAIS TU ES UN MANIPULATEUR ! Tu les as déjà trahis une fois… pourquoi ne le referais tu pas ?… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me trahirais pas, moi ?»

Puis je m'éloignai un peu de lui

« Dégage Pyro. Fou le camp de cette salle. Ne… ne m'approche pas, ne m'approche plus. »

Ma détermination faiblissait, et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il persiste, et une partie de moi en avais envie, je voulais qu'il me force à rester dans ses bras et qu'il m'explique, qu'il se batte pour me garder, mais il leva sa main qu'il posa sur mon visage, et sans un mot, il s'en alla.

Qui étais-je pour pouvoir prétendre à une quelconque importance dans la vie de cet homme ?

J'inspirai profondément, faisant mon possible alors pour cesser mes jérémiades et achevai de prendre cette douche qui n'avait plus les vertus bienfaisantes que j'avais espérées.

Il était 11h27 exactement lorsque je me rendis dans le self de l'école où Cindy me rejoignit dès que son cours de sociologie fut terminé. Encore une fois elle remarqua que je n'avais pas le moral, alors que mon visage était sans taches, et ça, j'en étais sûre ! j'avais passé presque un quart d'heure à me pomponner pour que rien ne transparaisse, ni mes cernes, ni mes yeux rougis et bouffis.

"Ouaoh ! Tu as l'air morte."

Je lui tirai la langue, fatiguée de cette constante lutte pour ne pas céder à mes sentiments.

"Je le déteste."

Elle m'embrassa le front et me rassura

"Tu sais... Il n'a pas l'air si méchant… Il est juste… pervers non ?"

Je lui jetai un regard lourd de reproche

« Je t'ai expliqué ce que j'ai entendu non ? »

Dans un soupir de lassitude, elle abdiqua, sachant trop bien que je ne démordrais pas de ma version des choses et nous finîmes de manger, discutant avec une certaine légèreté de la vie de ma colocataire, ô combien plus réjouissante que la mienne.

Malgré le danger potentiel que je courais, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'en faisais beaucoup trop pour cette histoire qui ne méritait pas que je me mette dans un tel état.

Je laissai mon amie finir son dessert sans ma compagnie, et me rendit dans l'entrée où la liste que j'avais posée était déjà remplie, ce qui me laissa légèrement pantoise vu que je n'imaginais pas que tant d'élèves veuillent participer à MON cours.

Je la décrochai et en fouillant dans mon sac la remplaçai par une vierge. Je partis ensuite dans la chambre d'un dénommé Bobby, qui apparemment possédait la liste des élèves de l'école et qui avait prit la place de Scott Summers dans l'équipe spéciale des X-Men.

Le jeune homme qui m'ouvrit était un garçon de taille moyenne, blond, dont les yeux bleus et le sourire angélique me rappelèrent quelque chose… ah oui. C'était le type à qui j'avais refilé le repas de John le coup où j'avais faillit le noyer.

"De quoi tu as besoin ? " m'interrogea t il me sortant de ma fascination de sa personne

"Ah euh… Tas de m... Euh Piotr m'a dit que c'est toi à qui je dois s'adresser pour avoir la liste des élèves. Alors … me voilà."

Le jeune homme me toisa un instant plissant les yeux

"Oui, bien sur pas de problème. Alors c'est toi la future prof de danse !"

J'acquiesçai tandis que j'entendais des bruits de fracas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il hébergeait un troll ou quoi ?

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur mais gardai le silence. L'appétit de ma curiosité étant aux abonnés absents

"Attends là, je vais te chercher ça."

Il disparu un instant mais dans le brouhaha, je pu déceler une partie de son dialogue

"Putain John ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Marie va me tuer si elle voit ce bordel !"

En une seconde, chaque muscle de mon corps se contracta presque douloureusement.

De un : que foutais John chez un type qui semblait être son radical contraire ! Et de Deux : C'est qui Marie ? S'il à une petite-amie, je veux bien devenir none. Il n'est pas gay ce type ?!

Il revint rapidement tenant une liasse de feuille dans la main

"Voilà ! Tu es... Kara c'est ça ?",

Je me raidis d'avantage, surtout que les bruits à l'intérieur avait cessé, j'entendis simplement mon prénom dans un souffle

« Kara ?… »

Puis les pas de la personne à l'intérieur de la pièce se rapprochèrent de l'entrée, j'optai donc pour une retraite rapide et improvisée.

Je bafouillai un « Euh... ouais, merci ! » en arrachant les feuilles des mains (très douces au passage) de Bobby qui émit un "Hé !" alors que je décampais aussi vite que le vent pour me planquer au premier endroit sûr que je trouvai soit, les toilettes du 2ème étage.

Je m'arrêtai pour souffler un moment, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauter, et Bobby apparut dans l'encadrement

"Je savais bien que c'était de toi dont John parlait en saccageant ma piaule..."

Ma curiosité revint au galop et je l'observai

"Il parlait de moi ?"

Bobby émit un petit rire affreusement mignon, mon égo m'obligea à changer de sujet maintenant que mon empressement avait clairement avoué mon intérêt flagrant pour le pyromane

"C'est qui Marie ?"

Il ri à nouveau

"C'est ma femme."

Et merde.

"Ah d'accord... Tu connais bien John ?"

Il m'expliqua alors qu'ils étaient très bons amis avant qu'il parte rejoindre Magneto. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait il finit par s'asseoir sur le carrelage, et je l'imitai rapidement, fascinée par le récit de leurs aventures et étonnée de l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes.

« Tu le crois capable de trahir encore une fois son...camp ? »

Le blond secoua la tête

« Il nous trahirait tous sans hésitation. »

La déception se posa sur mon esprit, comme le voile mortuaire sur un cadavre, et cela dut se lire sur mon visage, car le joli-cœur ajouta presque aussitôt d'un ton un peu trop complice à mon goût

« Sauf si ça devait impliquer la fille qui à su le faire garder son pantalon toute une nuit... Là, je ne suis plus sur de rien."

Je ricanai

« Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment… mais tu as tort, il l'a fait uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

Le blond se remit debout en soupirant

"Là, c'est toi qui à tort, si John avait vraiment voulu te sauter, il l'aurait fait, même si il avait fallut te menotter, te droguer pour ça... un viol en somme."

Je restai outrée

"Et toi tu es encore son ami ?"

Il me jaugea, visiblement irrité par ma question

"Tu as vu comme tu te comportes avec les gens ? Tu n'inspire pas vraiment la sympathie et pourtant on te confie de lourdes responsabilités et tu as même des amis, ça ne te surprend pas ? "

Je soupirai, il m'était moins sympathique d'un coup, surtout que je ne comprenais pas la raison de ce revirement

"Non ça ne me surprend pas, je suis peut être pas ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle de sympathie mais je suis quelqu'un de confiance."

Il redressa

"Alors pourquoi tu ne fait pas parti des X-Men ?"

La conversation avait éjecté John, et prenait une tournure plus agressive.

J'ouvris la porte pour m'en aller

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ? et puis les éléments ne se maîtrise qu'en passant du coté 'obscure' de la mutation au moins une fois... Comme Pyro ou même cette chère Tornade ! »

Puis je rajoutai plus pour moi même « Et vos tenues sont hideuses. »

Il écarquilla les yeux

« Comment sais-tu pour Tornade ? »

J'émis un petit son hautain et refermai la porte sans prendre la peine de me préoccuper de lui, j'avais ma liste, alors de toute façon, le blondinet ne me servait plus à rien.

Je me rendis alors à la cafétéria où je me fis un cappuccino pour l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre où je me mis à travailler.

Il fallait que j'épluche chaque demande d'inscription, pour ensuite trouver les élèves ci-nommés dans la liste et leurs remettre les feuilles de renseignements. Une fois ma liste faite, je fis donc une tournée des classes et des chambres pour les distribuer, et pour ensuite retourner dans mon antre, dénuée de toute présence Cindyesque.

C'est alors que je remarquai que j'avais oublié de boire mon précieux cappuccino qui maintenant était froid... C'est dépitée que je me rendis au bureau de la directrice qui était présentement absente, juste quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Comme si tout était ligué contre moi durant cette journée.

Je lui indiquai alors par un petit mot, que je sortais pour la fin de l'après midi afin de me détendre un moment. Je me rendis au garage et cette fois décidai d'utiliser une des motos de Logan. Simple vengeance personnelle.

J'attrapai un jeu de clés qui étaient accroché au panneau prévu à cet effet et enfourchai l'engin, par chance, ma tenue de cuir se mariait parfaitement avec le style de la Yamaha r6 noire du barbu.

Je passai une vitesse et démarrai en trombe, remarquant en passant que la Mazda de Scott était aussi de sortie, et a part John, personne ne prenait cette voiture bien trop puissante pour les petits coincés de cette école mais mon esprit se reporta bien vite sur ma sortie oubliant mon… le brun.

Je fis le voyage rapidement et trouvai une place au centre de Boston, puis me dirigeai au 84 State Street, le Starbucks du centre-ville où je commandai un mocha blanc géant pour ensuite m'installer à une table en terrasse. J'avais une mémoire effarante lorsqu'il s'agissait de retenir les adresses de cette merveilleuse chaine de boissons caféinées.

Le soleil frappait toujours sur la ville et je remarquai que ces jours, j'avais été, d'abord si bien, puis si occupée à aller mal, que j'avais complètement oublié de fumer. Ce fut alors comme si l'abstinence de ces derniers jours me rattrapait et je ressentis instantanément ce besoin affreux de nicotine. Je sorti impatiemment mon paquet de mon sac pour allumer une cigarette. J'inspirai une profonde bouffée de fumée, savourant cette sensation de brûlure qui s'infiltrait dans ma gorge jusqu'à mes poumons, et j'observai la cendre se consumer tout en me délectant de ma boisson chaude et sucrée, tentant de combler tous les manques qui me parcouraient.

Une fois ma consommation terminée, je décrétai que mon moral n'était toujours pas à un niveau satisfaisant pour que je rentre. Si la caféine ne possédait pas les vertus exemptées, alors il ne restait que l'alcool pour me sauver.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour trouver la perle rare pour satisfaire à mon bonheur, m'installer dans le bar et me faire servir quelques Margarita bien tassées.

Ce n'est que vers 22 heures que je rentrai à l'école, en moto, car si il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais capable, c'était de rentrer chez moi en conduisant n'importe quel genre de véhicule et avec n'importe quelle dose d'alcool dans le sang, ou du moins, c'est ce que je m'évertuais à croire. Mes années de vagabondages laissaient beaucoup de marques dans ma vie actuelle. Mais par chance, aucune embûche ne barra mon chemin et je pu rentrer sans trop de problèmes.

Dans le garage, je remarquai que la voiture qui avait disparu était réapparue. Miracle. Ma remarque me fit rire et j'admis enfin que j'étais complètement ivre, à voix haute, évidemment. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Je fis quelques pas avant de marcher dans ce qui semblait être de la cendre, trouvant cela amusant que celles-ci se trouve dans un garage, je me baissai afin de me mettre quatre pattes pour dessiner ce qui aurait du être … quelque chose d'indéfinissable en fin de compte.

Puis, telle une enfant après avoir bien barboté, je me relevai non sans difficultés et tentai de me rendre dans ma chambre, sauf que pour ce faire, il fallait que je traverse l'école toute entière, alors que j'étais fort peu en état. Mais, à ce moment là, je n'en avais pas conscience et trouvait beaucoup plus distrayant d'exécuter quelques pas de danses, avec de solides murs comme partenaires.

Arrivée dans le hall je m'écroulai au sol, prête à rendre le contenu de mon estomac tourmenté par les pirouettes que j'avais effectué quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais je fus soulevée et sans m'inquiéter le moins du monde, je me lovai dans la chaleur réconfortante du torse contre lequel j'étais appuyée, passant mes bras autour du cou brûlant, déposant de léger baiser sur la peau offerte, et avant que je n'ais pu m'en rendre compte, j'étais nue, dans une baignoire, l'eau froide tombant sur ma peau trempée de sueur.

Et après s'être assuré que je sois en état, mon sauveur me souleva et me posa doucement dans son lit, mon esprit fit le rapprochement entre, la chaleur douce et familière et surtout, avec le seul élève de cette école possédant sa salle de bain privée.

"Kara ?.." La voix rauque et douce du jeune homme me rappelèrent ma journée, mais je n'avais présentement pas la force de lutter contre mes sentiments avec les litres d'alcool (j'exagérais peut être… un peu.) qui se trouvait dans mon sang. Enfin c'était surtout une bonne excuse pour mettre ma colère de coté un instant et profiter de cet homme. On n'imagine pas à quel point ça peut être éreintant d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou à nouveau, l'attirant à moi, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes, le laissant passer ses mains sous le linge qu'il avait gentiment disposé sur mon corps

"Ne me fais plus de mal ..."

Ma supplication sembla le toucher car ses bras me serrèrent plus fort contre lui, sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche avec délice, me permettant de le goûter à nouveau, puis il se sépara de moi pour reprendre son souffle

« Et toi, si je te revois dans les bras d'un autre mec, je te fais passer sur le bucher.. »

J'ignorai superbement sa menace et plongeai mon regard dans le sien

« Ne me fais plus de mal. »

"Pas à toi"

Il embrassa mes tempes

"T'inquiète pas poupée, ce n'est pas à toi que je ferai du mal. Jamais"

Il se colla à moi tandis que je tentais d'enlever son sweet, mais John retint mes mains, à ma plus grande surprise

"Pas comme ça Kara."

Quel gentleman.

Je poussai un grognement de frustration et me plaignit de la fraîcheur ambiante, il grommela quelque chose que mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool n'enregistra pas, et enleva uniquement son sweet, puis après avoir rabattu la couverture sur nos deux corps il se colla totalement à moi, me réchauffant petit à petit, caressant doucement mes cheveux mouillés, et me parlant... de choses que je ne comprenais pas, car dans mon délire alcoolisé, ses mots s'assemblaient ainsi :

"J'ai réduits la conspiration des cendres, je n'étais pas dans le coup. "

Je ris un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, retournant la phrase dans ma tête en pensant que, les cendres ne pouvaient pas conspirer.

Chapitre 7 : Ok. Oui, Ce cher Pyro n'est pas tant un connard que ça… C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :D Personne n'est déçu ? …Une petite review alors ?… ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Chaleur et Amour ?

Salut les p'tits loups ! Après une nouvelle absence (moins longue cette fois !), je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de Fusion. Je m'excuse de l'attente, et cette fois, je vais tenter de relire les deux derniers chapitres restants, et les poster rapidement.

Ayant écris cette fiction il y a maintenant quelques années, la relecture est parfois difficile et je prends beaucoup de temps pour remanier presque chacune de mes phrases… Ce qui est assez hilarant en fin de compte ! Bref, dans ce chapitre : MEGA LEMON DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! Enfin je l'espère en tout cas.

Oh et puis, merci merci merci pour vos reviews, et même les lecteurs fantômes que j'imagine, je vous aime !

Chapitre 8

Le réveil fut douloureux ce matin la, et forcé également !

J'émergeai de ce sommeil censé être réparateur avec difficulté, complètement nue, allongée sur le torse Pyro qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

… un instant …

N…Nue ?! Mon esprit se remettant difficilement en route, je supposai que j'avais certainement perdu mon linge durant la nuit…

C'est à ce moment d'ailleurs que je captai une sorte dispute à coté de moi.

J'hésitai un peu avant de lever les yeux sentant des regards pesants sur mon corps.

« Bordel, vous ne voulez pas allez vous engueulez ailleurs ?... » Grognais-je

Je relevai les yeux avec une certaine lenteur pour rencontrer ceux de Tornade et de Logan qui avaient stoppé leur joute pour me dévisager et vu la position que nous arborions, leurs tronches déconfites paraissaient assez compréhensibles.

Légèrement embarrassés, les deux intrus restèrent muets et un silence flotta dans l'air quelques minutes, mais je fus vite agacée de ce mutisme, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme portait comme à son habitude son sous-vêtement et son jogging, alors je levai la couverture afin de prouver à leurs regards irritant qu'ils étaient inopportuns. D'un geste rageur je soulevai le drap, dévoilant... Nos deux corps TOTALEMENT nus.

Je me relevai brusquement, constatant que la vision de notre nudité avait fortement choqué la femme aux cheveux blanc, et que Logan avait lâché son cigare lorsque mes seins étaient apparus au niveau de son visage lors de ma relevée fulgurante.

Je m'empressai de me défendre

« Tornade ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !... »

Je me cachai avec le drap tentant de couvrir également mon colocataire qui dormait toujours comme un bébé, nullement alarmé par notre boucan.

« …Je me demande ce qui arriverait si je mettais le feu au plumard…

Et pendant que je m'égarais dans mes pensées, la directrice toisait et fini par prendre la parole, la déception peignant son visage lisse. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nue comme un ver dans le pieu d'un homme.

-... Je ne crois rien Kara. Tu diras à John de venir à mon bureau dès qu'il sera réveillé. C'est un ordre. »

Je murmurai un "oui m'dam..." presque inaudible et les deux professeurs sortirent de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, me laissant le loisir de me questionner sur ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire Pyro pour provoquer une telle colère chez la directrice. Vu que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait incendié la chambre de Logan, elle l'avait simplement réprimandé au détour d'un couloir en le menaçant de lui supprimer sa salle de bain privée. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'engueuler. »

Un mal de tête se répercuta instantanément contre les parois de ma boite crânienne, me donnant l'impression qu'elle se fissurait et je me laissai tomber lourdement en avant infligeant un coup de tête au torse du brun ce qui le réveilla en sursaut et en beuglant

« PUTAIN !...

Je posai sa main sur son buste en grommelant de vagues excuses tout en me redressant

-Ca va mieux ? »

Je relevai mes yeux pochés vers lui ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire, se moquant allègrement de ma gueule de bois. Je lui donnai une légère tape sur la tête, et essuyai un regard courroucé dont je me fichais cordialement, puis il me fit basculer sous lui avec l'intention de m'embrasser avec avidité.

Je le repoussai d'une main, sentant sa 'chose', dure entre mes jambes

Il me regarda et haussa les épaules avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête avec nonchalance alors que je m'étendais par dessus son corps pour attraper mon paquet de cigarettes sur sa table de nuit histoire de m'en griller une, restant allongée sur lui.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné. Soupira-t-il tout en jouant avec son précieux avant de grommeler, Même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à me faire pardonner. ».

Je m'emparai de sa main qui tenait son zippo et l'approchai de mon visage.

Il actionna le mécanisme du briquet et alluma ma cigarette, j'expirai la fumée dans sa figure

« Vu que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'avais pardonné, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as imaginé ça, c'est juste que ... je t'en veux un peu moins. N'oublie pas que tu as essayé de ma cramer la gueule dans ma douche !

Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire complice et je l'enjambai avec facilité

-T'es sexy quand tu fumes.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa délicatement avant de me laisser lui répondre :

-Allons, je suis toujours sexy. »

Je me rallongeai sur son torse, m'installant confortablement, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans mon esprit et que sa nudité me revienne en pleine tête

« Mais merde oui ! Pourquoi t'es à poil ?!

Il haussa les épaules encore une fois

-T'étais collée à moi, complètement nue, j'ai eut chaud.

Oh. Il avait eut chaud.

-Oui ben grâce à toi j'ai eut l'air con devant Tornade et l'autre connard de poilu !

Devant l'air interloqué de mon coussin, un second éclair me traversa l'esprit et je m'empressai :

« Ah oui ! Tornade ! Tornade veut que tu passes dans son bureau ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

J'écrasai mon mégot et il attrapa ma main pour y déposer un baiser

-T'occupes. Profitons de la matinée tous les deux tu veux ? On pourrait rester au lit et juste rester à se cajoler, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse entièrement pardonner.

Choquée, je m'enroulai dans le drap et me redressai droite comme un i contre le mur, me tenant le plus éloignée possible de… 'Lui', exagérant grandement mon expression et la hauteur de ma voix

-Oh mon dieu, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon beau-gosse ?!

Il se redressa, s'adossa au bois de lit et prit un air sérieux qui ne me plaisait que très peu

-John ? »

Je revins vers lui, et le recouvrit du drap dans lequel je m'étais emmitouflée. A la mine qu'il affichait je compris qu'il valait mieux que je me taise, je me comprimai contre lui et passai une jambe entre les siennes, il serra ma main contre lui et soupira de bien-être

« Pyro ... T'es flippant quand t'es muet tu sais ?

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui

-T'inquiète poulette.

Je lui lançai un regard équivoque, peu friande du surnom qu'il venait de m'octroyer

-C'était pour la rime, se défendit-il, avant d'ajouter avec malice, Là, c'est toi qui fait peur. »

Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, puis je me décidai à tout de même parler

« Chaton, ça ressemble à la dernière visite conjugale avant une exécution tu sais.

Il se crispa

-On en est pas loin bébé.

Ce fut à mon tour de me tendre

-Ok, j'aime encore moins ça… Si j'ai bien compris je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse de ta part alors… je dois juste profiter de ta liberté conditionnelle ? »

J'avais terminé ma phrase en souriant. Le jeune homme ricana et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, cachant sa tête en posant son front sur la mienne il finit par me demander

« Hey beauté.. A moins d'un miracle, je serai plus là demain, et on aura plus la possibilité de … » il sembla chercher ses mots « de se parler, ni de se toucher, ni même de se voir... On pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour ... je sais pas être un couple ou je ne sais pas quelque chose non ? »

Je ricanai

-Je déconnais pour la liberté conditionnelle tu sais ? Et par être un couple, tu veux dire faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

-Non, je pensais plus…. Tu sais. Passer du temps juste toi et moi. »

Je tentai de le regarder, trop intriguée par le comportement du brun, mais malheureusement ce fut impossible puisque cet abruti congénital maintenait fermement ma tête contre son torse.

Je me mis à rire en cherchant à me libérer

« John, lâche-moi ! John !

Il laissa ses deux mains fermement posées sur ma tête clamant haut et fort son refus, ce qui me rendit folle de rage et de curiosité, je haussai alors le ton

-Pyro ! »

Il finit par céder, et afin que je ne puisse voir son visage il mit sa main sur mes yeux et m'embrassa avec douceur, sa langue caressant la mienne tandis qu'il cajolait mes cheveux.

Il m'allongea sous lui, et tandis qu'il parcourait ma poitrine de baisers, j'embrassai le haut de son crâne avant de descendre une de mes mains jusqu'à son entre-jambe, caressant son sexe tout en me délectant de la chaleur qui augmentait à travers mon épiderme sous chacune de ses caresses.

Je sentis sa langue titiller mes tétons me faisant soupirer d'aise, et mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux alors qu'il descendait sa tête vers mon entre-jambe. Les paumes rugueuses de ses mains effleurèrent la peau de mes cuisses avant de les écarter et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sexe avec plus de franchise. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue mutine effleura la peau sensible qu'il léchait avec insatiabilité, ses mains posées sur mes hanches me caressait avec douceur jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle se glisse jusqu'à l'entrée de mon intimité pour y insérer un doigt, puis... un deuxième, les mouvant dans ma chair. Les frissons qui arpentaient mon corps me firent gémir de plus bel alors que je sentais le plaisir couler dans mes veines, le fourbe se stoppa net dans son activité et se redressa, je protestai énergiquement

« Mais qu'est tu …Mh ! »

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, métamorphosant mon cri de contestation en glapissement de contentement et lorsque nos bouches se dissocièrent j'articulai un "traître." marqué par une pression d'une de mes mains sur son pénis qui le fit hoqueter.

Mon amant m'admira du regard, goûtant la douceur de ma peau, se délectant de ma saveur du bout des doigts, de même que ma langue et mes lèvres parcouraient son cou, marquant sa peau de marques violacées que je laissais derrière mon passage et tout en massant ses fesses d'une main experte, je ronronnai à son oreille

« C'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves … Hmph !

Il railla

-Et encore, t'as rien vu chérie. »

Puis il tendit son bras au dessus de ma tête, attrapa une petite pochette, l'ouvrit de ses dents, en sortit un préservatif qu'il plaça sur sa hampe tendue.

La sueur suintait déjà sur nos deux corps lorsqu'il introduisit son membre en moi avec finesse, je poussai un gémissement de ravissement et remuai mon bassin avec volupté contre son corps qui se languissait au dessus du mien. Lorsqu'il entama un long va-et-vient, j'eus l'impression qu'il faisait glisser des flammes invisibles calcinant mon épiderme au premier sens du terme.

Il profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour railler

« Tu vois, tu m'en veux plus. »

Qu'importait ma fierté, et même si il m'avait brisé le cœur, le plaisir qu'il m'insufflait était bien plus important à ce moment que sa traitrise. Je lui en voudrais plus tard.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, plantant mes ongles dans sa chair et savourant sa respiration et ses baisers dans mon cou. Me sentant un peu trop dominée, je le coupai dans son élan et inversai nos positions, me retrouvant sur lui.

La situation qui lui échappait ne plu guère a mon amant qui s'harponna à mes hanches en se redressant pour embrasser chaque partie de ma peau qu'il pouvait atteindre tandis que je me déhanchais sur sa personne, le faisant s'enfouir au plus profond de mon être, murmurant son prénom, caressant ses cheveux humides de sueur, et ressentant ses coups de boutoirs si doux et impitoyable à la fois. Un peu comme lui.

Ses mains parcouraient mon dos et une fois à hauteur de ma nuque, me rapprochèrent de lui afin qu'il puisse goûter à nouveau mes lèvres. Je gémissais avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, me délectant de nos deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un, nos mains s'enlacèrent alors qu'il me rapprocha de lui, ses assauts se faisant plus violents et quelques minutes plus tard, mes gémissements de volupté se muèrent en un cri d'ultime satisfaction. Il frissonna un moment après, jouissant à son tour dans un gémissement rauque, me faisant frémir de plaisir une nouvelle fois.

Il se retira quelques instants plus tard, plantant son regard dans le mien et m'embrassa plus férocement cette fois puis nous restâmes allongés côte à côte un moment, haletant. Dès que mon rythme cardiaque revient à une norme acceptable, je me dégageai de son étreinte et me levai pour m'étendre en remuant mon bassin, savourant le regard brûlant de mon soupirant sur ma silhouette. Prise d'un désir fou, j'ignorai la fatigue s'accumulant dans mon corps et fit signe à mon amant de s'approcher.

Il se leva sans un mot et me rejoignit, me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche afin de dévorer mon cou avec avidité, plantant ses dents dans ma chair, la mordillant impatiemment.

Collée contre le mur, je continuais à faire onduler mon bassin contre le sien, mes doigts se perdaient dans sa chevelure brune alors que ses lèvres se joignaient aux mienne tandis que ma main libre descendait lentement le long du corps du jeune homme, appréciant ses courbes parfaites, ses muscles superbement dessinés et sa verge parfaitement emballée dans un nouvel emballage en latex. Quand est ce qu'il avait eut le temps de la changer? ...

Ce fut la descente de ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses qui me ramena à la plus que plaisante réalité. Sa bouche toujours occupée à se régaler de la mienne mordillait mes lèvres et nos langues se mêlaient avec plus de violence cette fois ci. Mes ongles griffaient volontairement son dos, laissant de longues traînées rouge légèrement en relief sur sa peau plutôt douce.

Ses mains me soulevèrent avec une facilité déconcertante et il s'enfonça en moi sans plus de cérémonie, pour une nouvelle fois, alterner les cadences et les pressions de ses va et viens à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Sentant ses muscles se tendrent sous le poids du plaisir et de mon corps, je m'accrochai à sa barre de musculation très bien placée au dessus de ma tête afin de le soulager et lui faciliter la tache puis entourai sa taille de mes jambes, ce faisant, il s'empala entièrement et violemment dans mon corps, m'arrachant un cri de plaisante agonie

« Oh oui ! John ! »

Le jeune homme se délectaient de mes cris, de mes mouvements, mais très vite le plaisir me tourna la tête et doucement, mon compagnon m'allongea au sol et mit plus d'ardeur à décupler mon plaisir, s'amusant avec les zones érogènes de mon anatomie, et son pénis touchant à chaque fois un point de mon intimité me faisait geindre plus intensivement, comme si il connaissait mon corps par cœur, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il le découvrait et je compris l'erreur que j'avais faite en refusant si longtemps ses avances.

Nous continuâmes à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps ne puissent plus se relever, c'est à dire jusqu'à 16h environ, John m'accordant des pauses-clopes de temps à autre mais je n'avais généralement pas le temps d'en finir une qu'il était à nouveau en train de dévorer mon cou, puis nous traînâmes les loques qui nous servait d'enveloppes corporelles jusqu'à la baignoire, où il fit couler l'eau chaude.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'eau bouillante, nous collant l'un à l'autre, savourant le contact de nos deux peaux. Son endurance m'avait épatée et je ne saurais dire combien d'orgasme j'avais pu avoir durant ces quelques heures de débauche.

Installée entre ses jambes, je caressais la surface du liquide, m'amusant à déformer les ondes qui défilaient à chaque fois que l'un de nous bougeait tout en appréciant les caresses et les baisers de John sur mes épaules et mon crâne. Je tripotai ses cuisses, me délectant de ses caresses

"Je me doutais que t'étais une tigresse au pieu.

J'émis un petit rire de satisfaction et ses mains descendirent au niveau de mes seins

-Fais, gaffe, je ne pourrai pas survivre à un orgasme de plus. »

Il se bidonna un moment, puis releva ma tête pour embrasser mes lèvres délicatement, puis nous échangeâmes un sourire en entrelaçant nos doigts dans l'eau. Toute cette niaiserie m'aurait rendue malade d'habitude mais là, je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'appréciais d'être juste avec lui. C'était peut être parce que nous étions nus.

En bougeant, je remuai un courant d'air froid qui me provoqua un frisson extrême hérissant chaque poil de mon épiderme. Je grommelai

"Dis beau-gosse tu peux rien faire pour la température de l'eau ?

Il marmonna sa contrariété en décollant son bras de ma peau et le sorti de l'eau pur allumer son précieux zippo qui trônait, bien au sec sur un linge. Il s'empara de la flamme que le mécanisme engendra et la fit grossir et bientôt tout son corps se réchauffa, de même que l'eau, qui extrêmement rapidement redevint presque bouillante.

-Mmmmh... merci … »

Un soupir d'allégresse s'échappa de ma gorge faisant doucement rire mon compagnon de fierté.

Quand l'horloge de l'école sonna 17h, rapprochant le moment où John serait bien obligé d'aller voir Tornade il commença à se raidir, rendant ma position bien moins confortable et je me retournai pour m'allonger sur son ventre en grognant

« Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement s'il te plait ? Non pas que jouer aux amoureux transis me déplaise, mais seulement quand je sais que ça ne fait pas parti du code génétique de mon partenaire, j'ai dû mal à apprécier la comédie. »

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules me hissant jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser, et passai une de mes mains humide sur sa joue. Une goutte s'y déposa avant de s'évaporer presque aussitôt. Je fus alors moi-même prise de bouffée de chaleur lorsque nos regards s'ancrèrent. Je pouvais voir tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi à l'intérieur de ses jolies prunelles.

Je portai mes doigts à ses lèvres qu'ils frôlèrent, mais d'un geste vif, il se saisit de ma main et la serra un peu trop fort, me faisant alors émettre un petit cri plaintif et rétracter ma caresse.

Il s'excusa doucement avant de me lâcher, sachant alors qu'il ne me dirait rien, je voulu détendre l'atmosphère et plantai mes dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, engendrant alors un regard noir et un cri du jeune homme

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? !

-MIRACLE ! Il parle ! » Hurlai-je presque avant de me satisfaire du petit sourire Johnesque qui était apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, on la prend cette douche ou tu as encore l'intention de bouffer une autre partie de mon anatomie ? »

La remarque grivoise me fit sourire et je lui tirai la langue avant de me relever. Il ne me dirait rien pour le moment.

Une fois nos dos respectifs frottés, et qu'il ait brossé mes cheveux (avec peine je l'avoue…), j'enfilai des vêtements propre, ou plus exactement un boxer, mon soutien-gorge, et un Jean et un T-shirt 'Zippo' de mon amant, et en voyant mon reflet, je fus prise d'un fou rire inexpliqué.

Toujours en me poilant, j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, puis fit une natte de la masse humecté. La tête de John fit une apparition dans la chambre avec un regard interrogatif, faisant redoubler mon hilarité, il abandonna l'idée de savoir ce qui me faisait autant rire en roulant des yeux avant de me faire taire d'un langoureux baiser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais. Les nerfs sans doute.

J'essuyai une larme au coin de mon œil afin de me calmer et je l'accompagnai jusqu'au bureau de Tornade.

Son regard se posa sur la porte, puis sur moi et je pus y lire une sorte de peur. Je glissai mes doigts entre les siens et serrai sa main avec douceur

« John, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

Il me fit un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes longuement, un long baiser innocent et … amoureux. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et comme il ne dirait rien, je soupirai

« On se voit pour le dîner. »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, puis le laissai avant de retourner vers ma chambre.

J'y retrouvai Cindy qui se redressa d'un coup et me fixa anxiété

« T'étais où ?! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre! Après cette histoire je...

Je pris un faux-air désolée

-Désolée Maman mais...

Elle me fixa, attendant avec impatience la suite de mes paroles, je me mis alors à sautiller sur place en lui hurlant

-J'ai passé la nuit avec Joooooooooohn !

Nous nous mîmes à hurler en cœur, se tenant les mains et sautant partout, telles les deux hystériques que nous étions

-Oh mon dieu ! Ouoah! Kaaarraaaaa ! »

Rapidement, l'excitation retomba à peine et elle me fit m'asseoir sur mon lit afin que je lui raconte tout en détail, ce que je fis. Elle m'envia pour le nombre d'orgasme que pouvait me donner mon aman, et adopta un air rêveur lorsque je lui contai aussi son attitude romantique

« Et par rapport à cette... Histoire de complot, tu en sais plus ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché de réponses et … je ne sais pas, son comportement depuis hier soir était tellement adorable… bon j'étais cuite mais, c'était adorable quand même non ? »

La blonde acquiesça

« S'occuper d'une femme qui raconte n'importe quoi et qui risque de vous vomir dessus est admirable. »

Nous rîmes puis nous changeâmes de sujet.

Après avoir beaucoup ris à nouveau, nous finîmes par discuter de nos aventures personnelles et après un silence gorgé d'hésitation elle demanda

« ... Dit, que penses-tu des relations Elève - Professeur ?

Je restai songeuse un instant, pesant le pour et le contre et finis par lui dire

-Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être dérangeant dans ce genre de relation. et ajoutai avec une pointe de fourberie, Sauf si il est moche, évidemment »

La bimbo rougit fortement, et se tordit les mains, attisant ma curiosité, je m'empressai de l'interroger

« Attend… Toi tu me caches quelque chose ! Crache le morceau !

Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction et bredouilla

-Et bien... je… tu vois… je dois me confier à quelqu'un et tu es ma seule amie et… en fait... euuuh…

Je grognai en me levant préferant utiliser ce temps pour me changer plutôt que pour la secouer comme un prunier avec que son cerveau mettent en place au moins une phrase qui aurait un sens quelconque. Tout en ôtant le t-shirt que Pyro m'avait prêté, je braillai

-MAIS ACCOUCHE ! Il faut que je te torture pour que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un choisit de marteler la porte de notre chambre, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée en grognant très activement, ne me souciant guère de ne porter uniquement que le jean de John (un poil trop grand.) et mon soutien-gorge

"Grrr."

J'ouvris à l'inconnu avec fracas et en découvrant Logan, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'agresser

"Quoi ?!"

Il haussa un sourcil en avisant ma tenue et pointa son gros vilain doigt vers ma colocataire-chérie

" Te bile pas, je viens pour elle."

Je restai bouche-bée et fixai alternativement Cindy puis Wolverine à tour de rôle, le pointant du pouce en comprenant le sens des balbutiements de ma blonde

« Alors ... Toi ?et lui ?! Tu… »

Cindy rougit fortement et je ne pu m'empêchai de me décomposer sur place, choquée, voire outrée de la nouvelle. Puis ce fut au tour de Pyro d'apparaître qui sembla d'abord surpris de nous voir tous réunis dans ma chambre mais après m'avoir reluqué à son tour de haut en bas, il lança avec perfidie

« Vous faîtes une partouze et vous m'invitez même pas ?

Il ricana avant de prendre ma main me tirant à l'extérieur

-Ça se fera sans ma poule, je l'embarque. »

Il tirait mon bras, me faisant marcher à reculons de façon à ce que je puisse adresser à Cindy un :

« J'avais dis 'pas moche' hein … ! " accompagné d'un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit en me tirant la langue et me lança le t-shirt que je venais de laisser tomber, avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.

Je me remis dans le bon sens, me glissai dans le tissu encore chaud et bondis telle la petite fille derrière le jeune homme. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts, j'y posai mon regard et questionnai le brun sur sa soudaine envie de proximité

« John ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Il me toisa en haussant un sourcil, lui donnant cet air suffisant ne me plaisant guère

-Je te tiens la main, c'est interdit ?

-Non, juste étrange. C'est ce que font les 'couples' habituellement. »

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ses petites attentions, mais ce qui me plaisait particulièrement chez lui, c'était justement cette absence presque constante de toutes les niaiseries habituelles des couples, cette façon qu'il avait de traiter les autres et surtout le fait qu'il soit imprévisible.

Il me lâcha avec regrets et m'emmena jusqu'à la cafétéria qui était encore vide

« Tu sais qu'ils ne servent pas de repas à cette heure ? »

Il m'observa à nouveau et soupira, l'air de dire 'Depuis quand j'attends qu'on me serve ?' et me fit m'asseoir. Il partit chercher un plateau avec de la nourriture et deux boissons et le rapporta, puis nous commençâmes à manger, il me questionna sur mon fou-rire passé, et maintenant qu'il était passé, je ne trouvais même plus ça drôle

« Et bien... C'est l'impression d'avoir des vêtements sur moi, ça m'a parut étrange et particulièrement hilarant sur le moment. Sauf que dit à voix haute, c'est plus drôle du tout.

Il se moqua un moment, puis me regarda manger

-... Tu peux arrêter ?

Il fit de grands yeux

"Quoi donc ? Tu te fous bien de ma gueule quand je n'arrive pas à enfiler une capote"

Je le menaçai de ma fourchette :

" Oui, mais ça c'est moi. Et il faut dire que te voir t'énerver sur ces machins en latex, c'était trop fort et… Voilà ! Ça ! Ce regard ! Genre 'Mph ! Pauv' fille tu ne sais pas manger ta salade !' Ça m'énerve.

Il haussa les épaules, me lançant un regard équivoque et le petit sourire en coin qui me faisait chavirer, cette réaction m'extirpa un sourire, voilà le John que je connaissais.

-Tu t'énerves pour rien.

Puis finalement je me rappelai de la raison pour laquelle nous avions été séparés pendant une heure,

-Ah et au fait, Elle te voulait quoi Tornade ?

Sa mine s'assombrit

-Dis poupée, je peux te demander un service ?

J'avalai une bouchée de ma salade de fruits, légèrement anxieuse. John qui demande un service, on aura tout vu !

-Bien sur, après t'être occupé de moi alors que je devais être bien... disons joyeuse, je te dois bien un service. »

Il rit silencieusement, le visage impassible et fermé

« Bon alors ce service ? m'impatientais-je

Le Pyromane releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le mien

-Kara, dis moi que tu m'aimes. »

Aloooors, quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans le bureau de cette chère Mme Météo pour que notre John tourne en guimauve ?

La suite au prochain épisode !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Entrechat

Deux chapitres en une journée ? SI C'EST POSSIBLE !

Un autre LEMON dans ce chapitre les amis ! Gare à vos petits yeux chastes.

Oh, et c'est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, donc… merci à tous

Chapitre 9 :

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec l'eau que je venais d'avaler et une fois que je pu respirer à nouveau, je lui demandai légèrement choquée et amusée

« Tu peux répéter ?

Un sourire légèrement moqueur se dessina sur mes lèvres, mais lorsque je vis ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et son regard se détourner, il retomba aussitôt et je fis une grimace

-C'est une blague pas vrai ? Hein pas vrai ? ...

Je me sentis mal après ma réflexion en voyant son regard s'obscurcir, je baissai la tête

-Oups… »

Il se releva expressément, jeta son plateau dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet

« John Attend ! Ne te vexe pas, je suis désolée !

Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et me laissa au milieu du réfectoire, seule avec la honte qui m'assaillait avec force. J'avais eut une réaction ridicule. Sa requête avait quelque chose de justifiée vu le journée que nous venions de passer, et puis sans compter toutes les histoires que nous avions traversées lui et moi, nous avions toujours chercher à nous trouver. Et j'aurais pu le lui dire sans le penser.

Après avoir rangé mon plateau dans un énième soupire, Kitty vint me trouver et me donna toutes les feuilles d'informations que j'avais distribuée, je partis donc m'installer dans une salle de travail vide pour éplucher la "chose". Cela me fit momentanément oublié mon mal-être vis-à-vis de mon désormais amant.

Une fois les demandes décortiquées une par une, je m'attelai à préparer un programme pour mes futurs cours. D'après tornade c'était essentiel d'être parée à toutes les éventualités. Et ben dorénavant, je suivrai ses conseils moi.

J'avais en tout et pour tout, 28 prétendants au cours, 28. Il me manquait deux personnes pour que toutes mes chorégraphies puissent être adaptées à ce que j'avais en tête.

A la suite d'une intense réflexion, et surtout par flemme de devoir réfléchir à quelque chose de nouveau, j'ajoutai deux noms de plus sur la liste, remplissant les feuilles de renseignements au feeling. Après tout, je devais en avoir le droit.

Je copiai les noms sur une liste, inscrivant les groupes, les horaires et la salle où nous retrouveront puis imprimai le tout avant d'aller l'agrafer au panneau d'affichage.

Je m'exilai alors au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau histoire de me faire une petite pause cigarettes, quand une nana, ayant à peu près mon âge, se pointa devant moi un air constipé coincé sur la face

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien la prof de danse ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête tout en expirant un nuage de fumée

- Oh, très bien, pardonnez-moi mais... on m'a fait remarquer que j'étais inscrite pour le cours de danse, mais ce n'était pas dans mes intentions que d'y participer

Petite, brune, elle avait la tête d'une riche et le langage d'une petite bourgeoise.

-Ouais, il me manquait des élèves et j'ai pris des noms au hasard. Si t'es pas contente tu t'arranges avec Tornade.

Je pris une nouvelle bouffée et lui tendis mon paquet de cigarettes

-Tu en veux une ?

Elle refusa poliment, en souriant comme on avait dû lui apprendre

-Oh ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, je suis juste très maladroite et je danse comme un nain unijambiste...

Sa remarque me fit sourire, une none. J'étais tombée sur une none. Avec de l'humour, mais une none !

-C'est pour ça que ça s'appel un COURS.

J'accentuai le dernier mot afin de bien me faire comprendre,

-Hum...

Je la toisai

-Un problème peut être ?

J'observai la jeune femme, elle était très jolie, et avait l'allure d'une danseuse classique.

-Non, rien, Sourit-t-elle gentiment avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller, me laissant, seule, encore. Décidément, c'était une habitude ce soir.

Je tirais une autre latte de ma cigarette lorsque je vis alors mon ami, ce cher Colossus arriver

« Salut Kara, excuse moi mais euh …comment ça se fait que tu m'ais inscris à ton cours, Demanda-t-il ahuri

-Ah ça ? Ben il me manquait quelques personnes... et comme tu n'as pas cours aux horaires des miens. Alors... Tu as un problème avec ça ?"

Je lui adressai un sourire qui le fit grogner

-J'ai l'air ridicule quand je danse

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, décidément ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés

-D'où le fait que ça s'appel un cours, et les filles ont besoin d'hommes fort dans ton genre pour les faire danser, tournoyer, virevolter et voler ! Et puis tu es russe ! Tu as le Bolchoï dans le sens !

J'exécutai de grands mouvements de bras et battis des jambes faisant voler quelques gouttes que je maintins à distance de ma précieuse collation et lui envoyai un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter en lui proposant une cigarette

-En plus je t'ai déjà trouvé la partenaire idéale !

-Je ne fume pas... Ouais, mais je me sens vraiment bête, et fort, n'est pas le terme, j'ai réussi à faire voler Logan tout de même ...

Ouaip. Pas bete. J'écrasai mon mégot contre une dalle beige

-Oui, je comprends bien, si ça te pose un problème, vois avec Tornade mais bon... je pensais que tu aimerais tes camarades de classes. »

Je voulais le faire réagir, je voulais qu'il vienne. Pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose dans l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Je savais que cela ne compenserait pas le désastre de la cafétéria avec John mais, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, puis lorsqu'il croisa mon regard espiègle, il me regarda avec un air hébété avant de réagir

« Tu... Tu ne l'as tout de même pas...

Il n'osa même pas terminer la phrase tellement il était éberlué

-Hé si ! , Je lui fit un sourire plein de dents, Tu veux toujours te désinscrire ?

Il me toisa, se retenant visiblement de sourire

-Kara, je te déteste en fait.

Le mien resta en place, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis que Pyro m'avait laissée seule dans la cafet'

-Mais non, tu verras, tu vas faire un grand merci à Super-Kara. Tu viendras ? »

Je plaçai mes mains l'une contre l'autre et me plaçai face à lui, le priant d'accepter. Il finit par abdiquer,

« Tu seras un assistant génial ! Criais-je en me relevant avec énergie. Sur ce, je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue (Chose pour laquelle je due me hisser sur mes pieds et prendre appui sur ses épaules) et je parti dans le dédale de couloir, l'abandonnant dans ses pensées.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de me reposer un moment, la journée avait été éprouvante et même si il n'était que 20h, j'avais besoin de repos.

J'enfilai une robe ample, me détachant avec regret des vêtements du brun pour les lui ramener, mais une fois sur place je ne pu que constater son absence et lui laissai un petit mot sur son T-Shirt

"Il n'a plus ton odeur. K."

Puis reparti dans ma chambre et m'allongeai pour dormir.

Je fus réveillée encore une fois par cette douce chaleur qui se posa sur mon front pour disparaître aussitôt. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que le lit de Cindy était vide, elle avait posé un dessin de loup (enfin ce que j'imaginai être un loup, parce que son dessin avait de vagues airs de tracteurs… ce qui me renseignait tout autant d'ailleurs.) sur son oreiller, m'indiquant à sa façon le lieu ou elle resterait pour la nuit.

Je soupirai et senti un poids au niveau de mes pieds, je saisis la chose qui me gênait et reconnu le sweet que Pyro portait durant la journée, avec un mot qui me fit sourire

« Celui là à mon odeur. »

Son écriture était soignée malgré une légère imperfection, je souriais comme une adolescente devant un poème d'amour et retirai ma robe pour enfiler le vêtement, je remarquai alors une petite flèche m'indiquant de retourner le papier, m'attendant à voir un commentaire obscène, mon rire commençait à monter dans ma gorge, mais très vite mon hilarité devint nerveuse et se mua en suffocation, puis en colère. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler d'autres vêtements que mon boxer et le t-shirt, je me ruai vers la chambre de John et y entrai en fracassant la porte

« PYRO ! »

Personne. Vide, la pièce était vide ! Il restait juste une enveloppe sur le lit, portant mon prénom. Je la saisis et m'empressai de rejoindre l'entrée de l'école, et finalement, je le retrouvai, dans le hall de l'école, en compagnie de Bobby.

Je m'approchai avec rage, mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid me lançaient, et j'avais si chaud d'avoir couru au réveil que ma tête me tournait. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers moi en me voyant chanceler

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »Beuglais-je, hors de moi en jetant les mèches qui me tombaient sur le visage derrière mes épaules.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de ma position, je me relevai et m'adressai au glaçon

« Dégage.

Il me jaugea avec calme

- Calme-toi, Kara. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ord…

-DEGAGE ! »

Je fis sauter la plomberie du sous-sol où circulait toutes les canalisations de l'école et l'eau jaillit dans le hall, Bobby la gela instantanément évitant une inondation de l'entrée.

Avec une concentration extrême, j'explosai sa glace, lui hurlant une nouvelle fois de s'en aller, je déplaçais même les glaçons les moins refroidis, les balançant sur le jeune homme qui lui aussi ripostait peinant à suivre le rythme de mes attaques. Va savoir pourquoi je l'attaquais mais il fallait que j'évacue ma rage.

Ce fut l'objet de ma colère qui nous arrêta tous les deux, actionnant son zippo, et faisant évaporer d'un tour de main toute l'eau

« Ca suffit. Bobby s'il te plait…

Le meilleur ami de mon ex-amant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, échangea avec lui une poignée de main et se retira, me laissant seule avec Pyro.

- Explique-moi. Parce que la, je crois que je vais craquer. Ordonnais-je gardant avec peine mon sang-froid lui collant son mot sous le nez. Lis !

-Adieu.

-Ouais ! Adieu ! C'est quoi ça Adieu ?! »

Je fermai les yeux faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui noyaient mon cœur. Il soupira

-Tout est dans la lettre.

Je m'approchai, lui arrachant le zippo des mains et mis le feu au papier. Il me l'extirpa des mains et arrêta le feu

- Ca ne va pas ?! J'en ai chié à t'écrire ça !

Je levai la tête afin de pouvoir planter mon regard dans le sien, ses orbes cuivré me séduisait toujours autant, et me donnait atrocement chaud, Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Dis-moi tout en face. Dis moi ce que tu avais écris !

Il inspira, las

- Je ne peux pas. Tu ne crois pas que si je te l'ai écris, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas te le dire ?…

Il voulut prendre ma main, que j'ôtai avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher

-Ne me … touche pas ! J'ai supporté ton silence aujourd'hui parce que je pensais que tu m'expliquerais quand on se reverrait, mais toi, tu me laisses ton atroce petit mot !

Il soupira

-Je dois m'en aller Kara.»

J'écarquillai les yeux

« Quoi ? Tu te barres ? Comme ça ? Tu me baise et tu te casses ?! T'es vraiment un porc ! Ton abruti de copain avait tort ! Tu es capable de me faire du mal ! Tu es en train de piétiner tous mes espoirs ! J'ai voulu jouer avec le feu, je me suis cramer ! WOUF LES PLUM...

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche, interrompant mon envolée lyrique

-Mais ferme-la pour une fois !

Surprise, je restée bouche-bée

-Je vais t'expliquer alors garde tes jolies lèvres scellées pendant cinq petites minutes.

Je fermai mon clapet et fronçai les sourcils, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié sa façon de me parler mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança

-Tu te souviens, le soir de ta cuite, t'es tombée dans un tas de cendre, tu as même... Joué avec.

Je tentai de me rappeler

-Tu te souviens ou pas ?!

J'ouvris la bouche

-Oui je me souviens ! Mais faut savoir, je parle ou je ne parle pas ?!

Il fit un tour sur lui même en inspirant très profondément, se retenant de s'énerver contre moi, et reprit le fil de son histoire

-Et ceux qui ont tenté de te monter contre moi tu t'en souviens ?

Je fis un signe réservé et positif de la tête

-J'les ai cramés. C'était eux les cendres. »

Je restai sous le choc, j'avais joué et balancé des cendres au dessus de ma tête gaiement, des cendres humaines, des cendres de méchants même ! J'en avais peut être même avalé… La seule question qui me vint alors à l'esprit fut : Est-ce que c'est quand même du cannibalisme ?

Pendant ce temps, John continuait

« Tornade l'a découvert, de même que la disparition d'un des élèves, il était un des deux cons, mais ça je le savais pas. La nana avait été viré de l'école il y a peu. La dirlo à pas apprécié que je les ais carbonisés avant que je puisse prouver mon innocence. Je savais que des élèves conspiraient, mais je ne savais pas qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi. Ni à moi…

Je soupirai

-Et... Elle veut que tu t'en ailles …

J'étais sous le choc, la phrase qui m'avait tant amusée dans mon ivresse était en fait 'J'ai réduit la conspiration en cendres.'.

-Ne pars pas.

Il attrapa mes hanches me collant contre lui afin que je ne tombe pas, et je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il descendit ses mains contre mes fesses et je réitérai ma demande

-Ne pars pas...

Il me coinça contre un mur et m'embrassa

-Tu me manqueras Bébé. »

Ma main se souleva toute seule et je ne compris ce que je faisais qu'au moment où j'entendis ma paume claquer contre sa peau, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues

« Pars pas. Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! Ne fais pas ça au moment où je tombe am...

Il ancra son regard au mien, attendant de voir si j'allais terminer ma phrase, et lorsqu'il comprit que je ne pouvais pas, avec un air déterminé, prononça le genre de paroles que je détestais :

-Désolé Kara. »

Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et s'en alla en fermant la porter derrière lui.

Il me quittait sans scrupules, certes par obligation, et ouais, on n'était pas officiellement ensemble, mais on avait passé une journée complète à faire l'amour comme des bêtes et à se cajoler comme un couple. Ce n'était pas rien merde ! Abandonnée là au milieu du couloir, j'entendis une voiture quitter le garage, faisant crisser ses pneus sur les graviers, et lorsque le son disparu je tombai à genoux.

Je remarquai alors qu'il m'avait laissé la lettre à moitié calcinée, seulement quelques mots étaient lisibles, ceux de la fin plus exactement. Il était clairement écrit "Tu as su ranimer ma flamme." C'est bête, mais l'ironie entre le fait que la lettre soit brûlée et ces quelques mots me frappa de façon presque hilarante. Je me relevai et décidai à aller me coucher, sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverais à rien dans l'instant présent. A mon retour dans ma chambre, Cindy était là à m'attendre les bras grands ouverts. Logan l'avait prévenue du départ de mon amant et elle avait judicieusement pensé que j'aurais besoin de réconfort, elle m'avait aidée à m'allonger et était restée à mes cotés jusqu'au matin.

Au bout d'une semaine, Cindy m'obligea à quitter mon lit en espérant que je sortirais de mon état de catatonie mais, je n'avais pas envie de faire des efforts et Tornade m'avait autorisée à repousser momentanément le début de mes cours. La Bimbo avait re-élu domicile dans notre chambre, où nous discutions paisiblement la plupart du temps, notre principal sujet étant mes cours de danses, ma magouille pour aider Piotr à atteindre son but avec la jolie Heather, et finalement de l'histoire entre Cindy et Logan, qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement plus se passer de ma jolie blondinette, le tout en faisant des efforts considérables pour ne pas parler de tout ce qui se rapportait au feu ou a la lettre 'J'.

« Tu le verrais au lit... ouaoh ! C'est un dieu ! s'exclama la blonde qui était restée sur son nouvel amoureux

Je lui fis un petit sourire forcé

-Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris !

Elle embrassa une de mes joues et me prit par la main

-Allez viens, je t'emmène déjeuner ! A l'extérieur ! Tu n'es même pas obligée de parler

-Mh… »

Elle me traîna ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain, attendant à l'intérieur de celle ci que je sois bien sous la douche. Une fois propre, je retournai dans ma chambre et enfilai la robe bleue roi dos nu que Cindy m'avait préparé. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et pleins de nœuds à ma colocataire qui prit un certain plaisir à me coiffer, me faisant une natte étrange dont je me fichais totalement

« Si je n'étais pas une mutante, je serais coiffeuse ! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et restai enfermée dans mon mutisme

Elle se baissa ensuite, souleva le tissu pour dévoiler mes pieds et y plaça des escarpins noirs.

«Superbe. »

Je haussai un sourcil et nous partîmes à la conquête d'un Starbucks.

Je pensais que tout irait bien, puisque Cindy m'occupait brillamment, me parlant de tout et de rien et surtout de son idylle. Seulement à chaque coin de rue, j'avais l'impression de voir la pièce manquante à mon cœur, et dès que j'osais penser à son prénom, son nom, ou rien qu'à la moindre source de chaleur, mon esprit se brisait de même que mon corps vu que Barbie-girl me frappait. Cette dernière m'emmena dans un Starbuck et m'offrit un Mocha Blanc géant, ainsi que des cookies chocolat blanc et noix, tandis qu'elle se contenta de trois muffins double chocolat et se commanda un cappuccino avant de partir.

Après avoir réglé la note, nous repartîmes à la recherche d'un banc. Il faisait encore frais pour la saison et le soleil commençait seulement à réchauffer l'air, mais malheureusement ses rayons n'atteignaient apparemment pas mon cœur, et étant donné que le vent prenait un malin plaisir à nous refroidir, ma camarade me traina dans un bar pensant que ce serait un l'endroit idéal mon que je cesse d'être un zombie en pleine dépression. Excellent choix.

Le lieu était assez trivial, mais sympathique et le gérant, qui me trouva 'triste' nous offrit une tournée de Cosmopolitan qui allégèrent mon corps et mon esprit, puis nous repartîmes après avoir largués des boulets qui en voulait à nos postérieurs. Après s'être traînées un moment en ville, nous tombâmes sur une petite boutique discrète cachée derrière des galeries d'art, et intriguées par des lumières tamisées éclairant la vitrine vide, nous entrâmes.

La porte fit tinter une clochette et Cindy signala notre présence de sa voix claire en chantonnant un « bonjouuur ? » puis comme personne ne nous répondit, nous nous avançâmes dans l'étrange endroit pour observer plusieurs étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés des objets de nature, de taille et de couleurs diverses.

Il y avait vraiment de tout : des lampes, des vêtements, de la quincaillerie et surtout une multitude de bijoux d'où se dégageaient les reflets colorés qui illuminaient la vitrine. Mon état d'ébriété avancé me poussait à trouver tout cela extrêmement joli.

Un rayonnage en particulier attira mon attention, sur de petits socles reposaient des bijoux uniquement en argent et parmi eux brillait une goutte d'eau ornée d'une pierre en aigue marine magnifique pendant au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent également, je caressai cette petite merveille de la pulpe du bout des doigts et pendant un instant j'eus l'impression qu'un souffle de vie me traversait à nouveau

« Excellent choix mademoiselle.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'un vieil homme retentir à coté de moi

-Excusez moi, ma surdité s'est accrue et je n'ai pas entendu la cloche d'entrée, je vous ai simplement vu bouger.

J'attendis un instant que mon cœur cesse de battre aussi vite et de but en blanc lui demandai le prix du bijou qui m'avait tiré de ma torpeur

-Ah mademoiselle, on m'a acheté la moitié de ce collier il y'a moins d'une semaine ... et je n'ai pour habitude de les vendre par paires uniquement.

Je lui souri tristement

-Ça m'arrange, j'ai perdue ma moitié aussi.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ces pendentifs ont une histoire, ils ont été forgé avec un contraire, une âme sœur, un homologue. Celle-ci, allait de paire avec une magnifique cornaline.

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude mais il n'arrêta pas le vieillard qui continua

-Ils ont tous leurs doubles dans ce magasin, et le double de celui-ci à été acheté. J'ai bien essayé de persuadé l'acheteur, mais c'était une vraie tête de mule et même lorsque je lui ai dit que…

Je haussai les épaules en soupirant plus fort et je le coupai dans sa tirade, lassée de l'écouter :

-Je vais juste prendre ce pendentif.

Il soupira à son tour

-A vous de voir jeune demoiselle, cela pourrait vous être de mauvaise augure. »

Il commença à emballer l'objet quand Cindy arriva en trombe, emballée par la fable :

« Kyaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop bien comme histoire ! Ajoutez ça aussi s'il vous plait ! »

Elle tendit deux pendentifs à la loque humaine qui nous servait de vendeur, l'un représentait un loup et pour l'autre.. Je ne saurais décrire la chose, on aurait dit une... Pin-up ?! Ces deux là allaient vraiment ensembles ?!

Décidément même si cette fille était irrécupérable elle avait malgré tout une chance hallucinante.

Je couvai ma nouvelle acquisition du regard et tendis une liasse de billet au vieil homme qui bégaya

-mais.. C'est beaucoup trop ?!

Je lui adressai un véritable sourire assez naturellement

-Je paye pour elle aussi.

Il me répliqua

-C'est quand même trop d'argent !

-C'est pour me faire pardonner de ma mauvaise humeur, et merci pour les bijoux. »

J'attrapai Cindy par le poignet qui eut juste le temps de récupérer notre sac de course et nous sortîmes de la petite boutique

« On rentre maintenant hein ? » suppliais-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

La blonde acquiesça rigoureusement et nous retournâmes à l'école.

Trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis le départ de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom (non pas ce crétin de Voldemort), et j'avais démarré mes cours de danse et dieu sait à quel point c'était laborieux. Mes élèves, aussi assidus soient-ils, n'avaient pour la plupart aucune base. Mais à présent, je pouvais faire trois pas sans que ce débile ne vienne me hanter au point que je ne puisse plus ni manger, ni penser tranquillement. J'étais seulement habitée par une sombre colère qui me poussait à continuer à vivre, toutes griffes dehors.

J'avais commencé par le cycle de danse classique, afin de parfaire leurs muscles, leur flexibilité, et leur agilité avant de leur inculquer les bases de la danse moderne.

Je devais admettre qu'Heather n'avait pas eut tort lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué que sa capacité à rester debout sur ses deux jambes était limitée, mais plus les heures passaient et plus ses progrès se faisait ressentir. De même que pour Piotr, qui aurait franchement dû faire du ballet russe, il était d'une habilité impressionnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi musclé, et la jeune bourge l'avait bien remarqué. Cindy s'était jointe à quelques séances mais n'ayant aucune autre motivation que de bouger son corps lors de ses séances câlins avec Wolverine, elle venait surtout regarder et me déconcentrer.

1 an, 23 jours, 14heures, 25 minutes et quelques secondes après qu'"il" soit parti, nous étions la blonde et moi en train d'observer mes élèves enchaîner une chorégraphie sur le casse-noisette de Tchaïkovski quand quelque chose attira l'attention de la blonde qui me sauta au cou en s'exclamant :

« Oh ! Tu as mis le collier !

Je baissai la tête et aperçu la goutte bleutée qui sortait à peine du décolleté de mon juste au corps

- Cindy, si je l'ai acheté, ce n'était pas pour le regarder dans ma boite à bijoux !

Elle se moqua

-Il y est bien resté un an !

-Oui et bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une telle aversion envers cette merveille mais maintenant, je suis fière de l'arborer à mon cou ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant que je ne me mette à hurler contre Heather qui avait trébuché à nouveau et qui avait fait tomber trois de ses camarades

« Putain...

Je grommelai à voix basse avant d'élever à nouveau la voix

-Tas de ferraille, va lui montrer. Les autres, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on ne fera pas mieux. »

Je posai la télécommande et montrai l'enchaînement de pas que je demandais à la jeune fille qui baissa la tête lorsque Piotr me souleva du sol pour un des mouvements

« Oh ! Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser ! Alors regarde au moins. »

Puis il me reposa au sol et je demandai à la demoiselle si elle avait saisit, et sans m'occuper réellement de sa réponse, je pris mes affaires et reparti vers le château en lançant simplement au duo avec un clin d'œil complice pour Colossus

« Entraînez vous encore un peu, et n'oubliez pas de prendre une douche ! C'est important de bien frotter son corps après l'avoir tant sollicité. »

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent en me regardant m'éloigner, comprenant tout à fait mon sous-entendu.

Je me glissai jusqu'à la chambre du disparu où je passais la plupart de mon temps en dehors des cours, principalement à cause de la salle de bain personnelle où je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis me déshabillai. En attendant que l'eau remplisse le bain, je m'amusai à créer des formes avec le liquide qui glissait doucement dans le fond du bac, le faisant virevolter et le pliant à ma volonté.

Je ris un moment de mon imbécillité et lorsque l'eau atteignit un niveau raisonnable, j'enlevai mes bijoux, posant mes bagues dans une boite et mon collier sur un support sur le bord de l'évier en l'ayant préalablement bouché afin d'éviter tout incident puis me faufilai dans la masse liquide, savourant la chaleur éphémère de mon élément. Bercée par sa douceur, substituant celle qui me manquait tant, accumulé à la fatigue d'être sortie de mon lit trop tôt pendant ces derniers mois, je m'assoupis dans le liquide.

Je me réveillai une petite heure plus tard, la fraîcheur de mon environnement glaçant mon cœur lorsque qu'il se rappela je n'aurais aucun torse chaud, aucune caresse, aucun commentaire déplacé, ni de mains baladeuses pour me réchauffer.

Je me lavai rapidement afin d'éviter de trop penser à lui, puis m'enroulai dans un linge, et fit de même avec mes cheveux, avant de les attacher sans prendre le temps de les sécher correctement ni de les brosser d'ailleurs.

J'enfilai un leggins, ainsi qu'une petite tunique noire en lycra que Barbie-Girl m'avait offert puis raccrochai à mon corps tous mes bijoux, je commençai par mes bracelets, puis mes bagues, mes boucles d'oreilles puis je me tournai pour récupérer mon collier, mais j'avais beau chercher, fouiller, et grogner celui-ci avait bel et bien disparu. Je finis donc par abandonner mes recherches, un peu plus déprimée et me rendis à la cafétéria m'acheter un sandwich.

Une fois ma nourriture acquise et dévorée, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je serais seule, c'était samedi et le week-end, ma colocataire et son n'amoureux s'éclipsaient hors de l'école afin de ... profiter de leur vie de couple, hors de l'école.

Et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, Tornade emmenait Hank, en boite. "Ouaoh." comme dirait Cindy, donc il avait été décrété que je serais la baby-sitter pour la soirée.

Avant de partir Logan m'avait fait un briefing sur toutes les sorties de secours, les perturbateurs et perturbés, et me raconta un épisode où il avait été le baby-sitter qui c'était plus ou moins bien terminé et que je devais donc être extrêmement méfiante.

Après l'avoir vu frissonner a chaque fois qu'il avait prononcé le mot « Baby-sitter » j'étais extrêmement rassurée (ou pas. ) lorsque je m'installai finalement dans la bibliothèque où personne ne viendrait me déranger, et où j'avais une vue d'ensemble sur l'école vu que la dite-bibliothèque se trouvait dans une des tours astronomique complètement vitrée, et recouvris toute l'école d'un tapis aqueux extrêmement fin qui me préviendrait aussitôt si un élève tentait de faire le mur (je serais avertie même si Kitty tentait de passer au travers).

Une fois assurée qu'aucuns de mes chers élèves ne puissent me faire faux-bond, je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant avec lassitude.

Je m'emparai d'un livre posé sur le guéridon et me mit à le feuilleter. Je remarquai alors qu'il était légèrement bombé comme si quelque chose était coincé à l'intérieur, je tournai les pages rapidement et une fois je restai sans voix, je me saisis de l'objet et observai une magnifique chaîne d'argent plus épaisse que celle que je portais le matin même, et un pendentif représentant une flamme vigoureuse y était suspendu, la finesse du bijoux me rappela celle du mien. J'effleurai la pierre de Cornaline m'interrogeant sur sa provenance, lorsque soudain je fus plaquée contre la table.

Et merde. La seule défense que j'avais à proximité était ma bouteille… de vodka.

Tant pis, je lançai ma jambe en arrière, tapant dans la cuisse de mon agresseur qui surpris, me lâcha et je pu me retourner, bouteille en verre à la main.

Bouteille que j'abaissai en apercevant la masse brune en face de moi, il releva la tête

« Putain, ça fait mal ! …

Il plongea dans l'océan bleuté de mon regard et murmura

-Tes yeux se sont assombris, ils sont plus bleu marine maintenant.

Je détournai le regard

-C'est entre le bleu ciel et le bleu marine, Barbie-Girl appelle ça du bleu azur.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, et moi un à son opposé

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et comment ça se fait que je ne t'ais pas senti venir ?!

Il me toisa avec ce sourire en coin Johnesque qui m'avait tant manqué

-Quand le chat n'est pas la, les souris dansent. Et l'eau s'évapore sous mes pas, assez vite pour que tu n'es pas le temps de me voir arriver. »

Je haussai les épaules et stoppai tout mouvement, et il m'imita

« Tu as lu la lettre ?

Je fis un signe de négation et il sembla tant déçu que je soupirai

-Juste les derniers mots, enfin je crois que c'était les derniers puisque le reste était cramé.

Il me souri

-Et ?

Je tombais des nues,

-Et ? Et quoi ?! Et ben "Et" rien ! J'aurais bien aimé éviter de la rallumer ta flamme, t'aurais peut être pas cramé ces gens qui était les seuls a pouvoir me prouver que tu étais innocent. Et pis… Franchement, tu croyais quoi ? Que débarquer comme ça ferait que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Il soupira

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi alors. Et ouais, j'espérais débarquer que tu me sautes dans les bras de joie et que tu m'embrasses à m'en faire perdre la tête.

J'hésitai un moment, tiraillée entre l'envie de faire ce qu'il me disait et celle de m'enfuir très loin de lui. Finalement, je saisis sa main, et y déposai le collier.

-Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est un cadeau.

Je répliquai d'un ton hautain

-C'est pas le mien. Et ce bijou ne peut aller qu'avec son âme sœur, le vieux ne te l'a pas dit ? Et c'est toi qui me l'as volé, non ?

-J'sais pas, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il disait. »

Etonnant.

Le beau brun sorti mon collier de sa poche et je lui arrachai des mains afin d'échanger les pendentifs de leurs chaînes respectives.

Il hésita, ne sachant certainement pas ce que j'attendais de lui, je poussai un long soupir désespéré en souriant. Je m'emparai de sa chaîne et l'accrochai autour de son cou puis il fit de même avec la mienne lorsqu'il comprit ou je voulais en venir. Porter ainsi sa flamme accrochée à ma chaîne si fine me donna l'impression qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissée.

« Tu es magnifique Kara. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et nous restâmes ainsi un instant à nous observer, son regard se posant alternativement dans mes yeux, et sur mes lèvres, il devait certainement hésiter entre 'parler' et me violer sur place.

Soudain, je cédai à mes pulsions et mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur sa nuque, l'attirant tout contre moi, et je l'embrassai.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux, lèvres contre lèvres, avant de se séparer, le temps de nous dévisager l'un et l'autre

« Tu vois, je t'embrasse…

Il répliqua sournoisement

-Oui mais… j'ai encore toute ma tête… »

C'était clairement de la provocation, et qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué. Je m'agrippai à lui, pour nous retrouver dans une étreinte langoureuse et passionnée cette fois et le tirai jusqu'à la table. Je m'installai sur celle-ci, faisant voler son pantalon, pendant qu'il s'affairait avec ma tunique, arrachant les boutons plus qu'ils ne les défaisaient. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation et l'impatience de mon amant contre moi, et en un instant sa verge gonflée s'enfonça avec violence dans mon corps m'arrachant un cri de douleur, le poussant à se calmer un instant tandis que je m'habituais à la présence de son membre immobile à l'intérieur de mon corps, m'apportant cette chaleur tant désirée.

A cet instant, je n'aurais pu discerner le rêve de la réalité, alors …était ce vrai ? Pyro était bien la n'est ce pas ? Je touchai son visage du bout de mes doigts et enfoui mon nez dans son cou, embrassant et mordillant sa peau, ses coups de boutoirs me faisant reculer et m'allonger sur le long bureau.

Son odeur envahissait mes sens, me faisant perdre le peu de pieds que j'avais sur terre.

Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à lui, et tandis qu'il s'empalait en moi avec violence et passion je pris sa tête dans mes mains et happai ses lèvres, n'interrompant pas son va et viens impétueux. Lorsque je sentis une vague de chaleur et de délice plus intense, je ne pu m'empêcher de balancer ma tête en arrière poussant un cri de volupté tandis qu'il jouissait à son tour dans mon intimité, frissonnant de plaisir en murmurant mon nom.

Il me regarda et m'adressa un sourire pervers me faisant craindre sa prochaine remarque

« Tu étais étroite. Personne ne t'a serrée depuis notre dernière fois. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant le coté cru de ses paroles, puis un peu plus sérieusement et avec un once de rancune lui annonçai

-Il m'a fallut presque un an pour accepter ton départ espèce de sale crétin. Evidemment que j'ai couché avec personne

Il me toisa, mal à l'aise et contrairement à son habitude, se tu.

-Retire-toi de mon vagin. Déjà que tu n'as pas mit de capote. » Ordonnais-je et il s'exécuta, referma son pantalon puis je me relevai rapidement.

Trop rapidement : mes jambes flageolèrent sous mon poids avant de me laisser m'écraser mollement sur le sol

« Aie !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers moi pour et en profita pour me peloter les fesses

-John.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, et remonta ma culotte et mon pantalon, ferma celui ci et me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux

-Toi si.

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe devant ma soudaine intervention

-Toi, tu as baisé avec d'autres cette année. »

Il éluda mon regard et me prouva que j'avais raison. De jalousie, je tournai sa tête vers moi et l'embrassai passionnément, m'installant à califourchon sur sa personne, bécotant et titillant ses douces lèvres

« N'imagine pas que je te le pardonnerai un jour. Mais tu n'auras plus jamais à aller voir de pouffiasses botoxées, tu es à moi beau-gosse et je ne compte pas te laisser refaire une erreur qui t'obligera à me laisser.

-Tu aurais pu me suivre aussi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il n'avait pas tort. J'aurais pu partir à sa recherche après tout.

Il me serra contre lui, m'enlaçant presque de toute ses forces

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à toi… Je te le prouve encore une fois ? »

Il m'embrassa avec fureur, faufilant sa main dans mon pantalon laissant deux doigts s'introduirent dans mon intimité, m'embarquant déjà vers un autre orgasme me faisant déjà gémir de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fasse sursauter

« Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que toi pour faire hurler une femme de cette façon, St John Allerdyce."

Et voila, je vois la fin pointer le bout de son nez. Même si j'ai terminé cette histoire il y a longtemps maintenant, j'ai prit tout mon temps pour la publier, et ce dernier chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin du mois. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience


	11. Chapitre 10 : Dénouement

Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre de fusion. Donc voila, pas de vrai LEMON mais quelques petites scènes d'intimité entre John et Kara malgré tout. Je ne vais pas écrire de pavé et vous laisser vous faire une idée par vous même :)

Alors bonne lecture !

Nous nous tournâmes comme une seule personne vers l'intrus qui osait nous interrompre !

Les yeux de Pyro s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit Bobby, portant en tout et pour tout un caleçon. L'odieux personnage ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde de nos regards outrés et haussa simplement les épaules

« Ben quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour baiser non ?

Ce fut mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu

- Et tu crois que je faisais quoi avant que t'arrives ? Bordel Bobby... mais rhabille toi ! Clama mon chalumeau en remettant son pantalon.

Toujours en m'ignorant, l'iceberg planta son regard dans le sien

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis bien dans cette tenue.

Ce fut mon tour de mettre mon grain de sel, histoire de rappeler ma présence.

-Oui ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il devrait faire ça ? La vue d'un débile presque nu te fait tant d'effet John ?

Le visage de John vira au cramoisi et il croisa les bras en beuglant

- Ca ne va pas non ?! S'il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui me fait de l'effet ici, c'est toi.

Je m'avançai vers lui, le regard moqueur et un léger rictus au bord des lèvres

-John chéri, tu es bi?

Il me saisit par la main et me renvoya mon regard, souriant légèrement à son tour

-Non. Je ne le suis pas. »

Bobby ricana puis éclata de rire

« Tu dois te foutre de moi là ?! Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tant qu'on à été colocataires, on …s'amusait tous les soirs ! Pendant presque un an avant que Marie n'arrive ! Et même après, on a continué à se voir dans ta chambre quand tu n'étais pas avec une autre fille !

J'explosai de rire, me retenant aux épaules de mon amant

-Oh mon dieu John ! C'est pour ça que tu baises aussi bien !

Il semblait s'être tendu si bien que je m'arrêtai de rire et il essuya une des larmes qui roulait sur ma joue

- Ca te gêne?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête et entrelaçai nos doigts. Bobby, visiblement mécontent de ma réaction vociféra

-Ah ouais, je vois, vous faites que baiser de toute façon non ? »

J'allais répondre qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais Pyro me garda serrée contre lui la bouche collée contre son torse. Astucieuse façon de me faire taire car je m'envolai aussitôt au contact de sa chaleur si délicieuse.

«Non, nous sommes un couple. »

La phrase provoqua un électrochoc dans mon cerveau tout comme dans celui de Bobby. Un frisson me parcouru hérissant mon épiderme et mon regard chercha des réponses dans le sien, qui lui, m'évitait au possible. Non pas que je sois contre l'idée qui aurait été plaisante si il n'avait pas disparu sans me donner une seule nouvelle pendant un an.

Sans se préoccuper du fait que je m'étais évadée dans mes pensées il prit mon sac de sa main libre et j'eus juste le temps de récupérer les dernières feuilles restées sur la table et de tirer la langue au frustré à moitié nu au milieu de la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne m'entraine vers dans son ancienne chambre.

Une fois sur les lieux, il nous enferma et s'écroula sur son lit. Il retira ses chaussures tandis que je m'installais à coté de lui en me retenant de rire

« Alors comme ça nous sommes un couple. » fis-je en imitant sa voix « T'as trouvé que ça Allerdyce ?

Il me toisa d'un oeil mauvais et haussa les épaules en poussant un soupir de dédain

- Tu ne m'aidais pas non plus à me sortir de 'ça'.

Je posai une main sur sa cuisse, attirant son regard sur elle

-Par 'ça' tu parles du fait que toi et Bobby vous êtes envoyés en l'air ? Attend ... Tu le prenais ou l'inverse ?

Il empoigna mon poignet violemment et siffla

-Je ne me suis pas fait trouer le cul.

Je posai ma main libre sur le sienne et lui fit un sourire

-Du calme bourreau des cœurs. Je me foutais de toi. Et je n'en ai rien à faire d'avec qui tu as été.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux en m'écoutant parler

- … Tant que maintenant, tu n'es qu'à moi. »

Je montai sur lui, le chevauchant avec légèreté et posai mes mains sur son buste qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et qui se calmait lentement. Je détachai mes cheveux qui me tiraient le cuir chevelu douloureusement. Je les ébouriffai en soupirant de soulagement

« Et donc... c'était juste une blague pour te sortir de la situation 'Bobby-à-poil' ou… c'était autre chose ? »

Je m'allongeai sur son torse en observant sa bouche avec minutie attendant patiemment une réponse. Comme sa respiration ne marqua aucun changement de rythme suite à ma question, je pensai qu'il s'était endormi (Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait après tout.).

Je fermai les yeux, savourant simplement sa présence quand une de ses mains se posa dans mon dos. Je glissai sur le coté et il se tourna à son tour, gardant sa main scotchée à ma peau. Il m'enlaça de ses bras fins mais musclé et me tira contre lui. Je logeai ma tête dans son cou, si bien que je pouvais sans peine m'enivrer de son odeur.

« Répond moi si tu ne dors pas Crétin.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne

-C'était qu'une connerie, on est bien comme ça, pas besoin de se compliquer la vie avec des étiquettes, si ?

Légèrement blessée de sa vision des choses et surtout qu'il me voit comme une complication, je me dégageai de son étreinte

-Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable John.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, peut être que mes paroles étaient en contradiction avec ce que j'avais voulu lui faire comprendre et ma façon d'agir depuis notre rencontre, mais j'étais furieuse.

Avant que je n'atteigne la porte, il attrapa mon bras et me plaqua contre lui, ses prunelles interrogatrices accompagnant sa magnifique voix grave

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ?

J'haussai un sourcil, sentant ma colère atteindre un degré jusqu'alors jamais atteint. Alors il n'avait pas été sincère en plus ?! Il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait être ce que je voulais entendre.

-Comment ça ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as voulue, tu m'as eue et maintenant tu voudrais que je m'en contente ?! Tu m'as séduite, j'ai craquée. Je voulais jouer et j'ai perdu. Tu as voulu me faire marcher, Pyro et moi j'ai couru. Alors NON ce n'était pas la bonne réponse !

Le jeune homme garda son regard fixement ancré au mien. Il avait l'air las.

-Tu veux qu'on soit officiellement ensemble ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je soupirai

-Là n'est pas la question chaton. Je veux dire… tu me fais passer pour ce que je ne suis pas... Et je n'ai pas envie d'être ta chose.

Je baissai les yeux admirant mes pieds, puis le jeune homme se saisit de ma taille et m'envoya voler contre le mur m'assommant à moitié. Détail qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer puisqu'il se mit à aboyer

-C'est réciproque ! Tu crois que je suis le genre de mec que tu peux jeter comme ça ?

Je me frottai la tête en grognant tandis qu'il s'était collé à moi. Voila qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa force maintenant !

-C'est toi qui à commencé !

Je tentai de l'éloigner de moi mais la tête me tourna et je tombai à genoux

-Oh merde, Kara, tu vas bien ?!

Tu m'as défoncé le crâne contre le mur et 'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes, bouffon ?

Je repoussai sa main en massant ma boite crânienne endolorie tout en maugréant

-Connard.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte de bois, continuant de jouer avec son zippo. Sa façon de culpabiliser je suppose.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, je suis un connard, et toi t'es qu'une gamine.

Je relevai la tête brusquement sautant sur mes deux jambes, ignorant comme je pouvais la douleur qui me tenaillait caillou.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Un sourire équivoque s'étira sur ses lèvres fines, alors que, hors de moi, je balançai mon bras vers ses mains, faisant voler son zippo sur le sol.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça !

D'accord, je me comportais comme une enfant exactement comme il me l'avait dit et je savais qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour me faire réagir mais je ne supportais pas qu'il me dise ça, surtout que c'était lui qui était revenu vers moi et qui m'avait prise contre une table dans une bibliothèque. C'est lui le gamin dans l'histoire, toujours à fuir ou à cramer les gens dès que la situation se complique !

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ?

Offusquée, même officiellement scandalisée, je haussai la voix

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça simplement parce que tu es aussi immature que moi.

- Haha, et c'est censé être un argument pour que j'arrête de dire que tu es une gamine ?

Du John tout craché. Va savoir pourquoi je m'attendais toujours à quelque chose d'autre de sa part, mais puisqu'il était lui-même, j'allais être moi-même aussi. Et d'habitude, je ne me serais pas énervée pour si peu.

- J'ai une petite idée sur comment te faire taire.

Ce disant je retirai ma chemise encore et me défit de mon pantalon, restant en soutient-gorge et en boxer devant le jeune homme dont le pantalon deviendrait bientôt beaucoup trop étroit.

Il haussa un sourcil et je vis les muscles de ses bras se tendrent

-Alors ce n'est pas tentant ?

Je tournai sur moi même, faisant glisser mes mains le long de mon corps et me rapprochai à nouveau du jeune homme dont la mâchoire ne se desserra que pour prononcer quelques mots

-Le fait que tu me fasses bander n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois une vraie gamine dès qu'il s'agit de choses un peu plus sérieuses !

Mes maxillaires se décrochèrent

-Ca tu n'en sais rien ! Toi tu te casses dès que les choses deviennent un tant soit peu sérieuses.

Il railla et décroisa enfin ses bras pour tenter de me serrer contre lui, non sans peine car je me débattais comme furie

-Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi !

Il m'attrapa fermement la tête et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux

- Ferme-la ! Putain FERME TA GUEULE !

Je me calmai, le voir s'énerver ainsi était assez inhabituel et… pas si déplaisant.

-Je suis censé être incognito ici... Ajouta t il un ton plus bas, plus grave qui me fit frissonner. Le genre de frisson qui te fait oublier ta colère et pourquoi tu devais lui en vouloir. Le genre de frisson qui te plonge dans un état où tu ne penses plus qu'à la sensation de sa peau contre la tienne.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour me faire taire alors ... »

Ce fut son tour de tressaillir, je posai une de mes mains sur son torse sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos, l'une le caressant pendant que l'autre s'affairait à dégrafer le vêtement voilant ma poitrine, il approcha finalement sa tête de la mienne, nos lèvres se lièrent, et sa chaleur se propagea à nouveau dans mon être.

Je me cambrai pendant qu'il m'allongeait sur le sol, sa main s'infiltra à l'intérieur de mon boxer et deux de ses doigts s'insinuèrent en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Mes mains palpèrent son arrière-train si agréablement rebondit, si doux, si ferme, à travers son pantalon puis le déboutonnèrent afin d'enlever son jean.

D'un geste impatient et plutôt hâtif, je baissai son caleçon tandis qu'il pressait son érection contre mon bassin. Mes paupières se fermèrent me permettant de me concentrer d'avantage sur le contact de mon cher et tendre qui, soudainement, sans prévenir, sans raisons apparentes, m'embrassa avec tendresse tout en stoppant les mouvements de ses doigts en moi

« On peut pas faire ça comme ça.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur, grognant de son immobilité

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Il soupira à son tour, récupéra son zippo en se relevant et reboutonnant son pantalon

-Parce que je te rappel que je suis r-e-n-v-o-y-é.

J'inspirai profondément et remit mon soutient-gorge, frustrée d'avoir été ainsi coupée dans mon chemin vers l'orgasme

-Ouais. Ça ne te gênait pas dans la bibliothèque.

Il prit ma main et caressa mes lèvres de ses doigts

-C'était pas pareil, je n'ai pas pu résister quand je t'ai vu.

-Ah oui, parce que je suis une sale gamine, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Je vais prendre une douche, ça t'intéresse ?

Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je ne me sentais pas de résister et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis et poussai quelque chose se trouvant entre le grognement et le soupir. Nous échangeâmes un sourire et enlaçâmes nos mains avant que je ne le guide dans la salle d'eau où nous nous arrachâmes presque le reste de nos vêtements.

Il remarqua alors que beaucoup de mes affaires étaient disposées ci et là des deux pièces

-T'as emménagé ici ou quoi ?

-Il y a une baignoire ici, John. Une bai-gnoire. Il fallait que je marque mon territoire avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne décide de s'installer par la voie légale. »

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il m'observait avec satisfaction, visiblement impressionné avant de nous jeter sous l'eau froide

« Ce n'est pas agréable le froid par moment ? » lançais-je narquoisement, me moquant ouvertement de ses frasques sexuelles avec Iceberg.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, puis nous nous lavâmes rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre qui ne contenait plus rien pouvant nous servir à nous vêtir et courûmes jusqu'à ma chambre, vêtus en tout et pour tout de nos linges de bain, où nous nous séchâmes avant de nous allonger sur mon lit, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre. Je poussai un soupir

« Quand tu étais petit, est-ce que tu avais envisagé ne serait-ce qu'un instant en arriver là ? »

Comme d'habitude, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me réponde. Mais étonnamment, sa langue se délia et il me raconta alors les rêves qu'il avait eut étant jeune, comme investir dans un hôtel luxueux, se construire un manoir dans la forêt et s'y installer, ou encore se reconvertir et établir son propre réseaux de prostitution...

Ce genre de choses ouais. Tout à fait normal pour ce mec.

« Ecoute... je dois repartir. »

Je soupirai longuement, je n'aimais pas spécialement le 'John sérieux', et au stade de notre relation, on devrait simplement rire et s'amuser, les problèmes et le sérieux viennent plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait une relation dans les conditions habituelles après tout.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui en me caressant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Caresse me faisant frissonner comme à chaque fois

« On fera l'amour la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Dans un an ? Et ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que j'aime être avec toi. »

Il ricana et nous nous levâmes. J'enfilai une de mes nombreuses robes tandis qu'il enfila quelques vêtements à lui que je monopolisais depuis un an. Comme il se faisait tard, il n'y aurait plus personne dans les couloirs de l'école. Enfin normalement.

Une fois dans le hall, il me gratifia d'un sourire démentiel me liquéfiant sur place, et happa d'abord mes lèvres pour mieux les embrasser, tandis que je mordillais les siennes.

« Kara, te fous pas de moi cette fois. Mais je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi. »

Je baissai les yeux, non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. Je me sentais comme une adolescente sachant que le premier de la classe serait mieux pour moi mais, malgré tout, le bad boy du fond semblait bien plus attrayant.

Et quand j'imaginais le film de ma vie, être avec John était ce qui me semblait être la seule issue possible, la solution qui me permettrait de vivre heureuse et libre jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse de l'un ou l'autre ou qu'on ne meurt… Mais comment mettre des mots sur cette pensée.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je pris simplement ses mains et happai une dernière fois ses lèvres

« Serre moi contre toi. »

Il ne me répondit pas et se saisit de ma taille pour me plaquer contre son torse, toujours au milieu du hall. Il souda presque nos corps ensemble sans cesser de caresser mes cheveux et à ce moment précis, je sentis que j'étais la seule et l'unique pour lui. Mon cœur s'emballa et ce fut comme si cela avait vraiment de l'importance pour moi. Je crois que ça en avait. Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre dans ce silence chaud et sécurisant, savourant encore et encore l'exquis contact de nos deux peaux.

Il me dévisageait étrangement, me mettant soudainement mal à l'aise

« Quoi ? l'agressais-je sans le vouloir

Il inspira profondément et je frôlai les veines qui ressortaient de son bras du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner et fermer les yeux, il inspira profondément, posa son front contre le mien avant de me demander, le plus sérieusement du monde

« Pars avec moi. »

Je restai un moment interdite, puis lui lançai un regard équivoque, attristée

« John…

Il secoua la tête

-Oui, une idée stupide.

Je déposai ma main sur sa joue

-Non… ce n'est pas une idée stupide, elle paraît agréable, très agréable et j'avoue très tentante et j'y y pensé, j'ai même rêvé que tu me le demandes... Mais je ne peux pas partir et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je me sens bien ici, il y a Cindy et j'ai de plus en plus de responsabilités... Pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleu…"

Il s'empara de mes lèvres sans me laisser finir ma phrase, et fit violence contre elles, forçant le passage de sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, mes mains s'agrippèrent à son visage répondant à son attaque impétueuse avec fougue et lorsque nous nous séparèrent pour reprendre notre souffle, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour murmurer, la voix nouée

-On se reverra beauté t'inquiète pas.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'essuyai rapidement, le pyromane m'embrassa à nouveau

-On se reverra vite tu sais, la fraude c'est notre truc non ? On trouvera un moyen de se voir et je te jure que je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.

-Vraiment romantique.

-Ok, je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter dans un champ sous un coucher de soleil. Désolé, mais on n'a pas de plage à proximité.

Nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, et je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter

-Tu comptes vraiment me faire fondre en larmes hein ?

Je me serrai contre lui, sanglotant sans retenue, laissant libre à court à ma peine

- Pleure pas Poupée. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir larguée.

Je reniflai d'une façon pas très sexy et contestai

- Je ne pleure pas. »

Il se moqua de moi, et m'entoura de ses bras, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne au moment où des pas retentirent dans le couloir

« Hé Pyro, dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi, toi.

Il fourra à nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche, mais je nous séparai

-Tu entends les pas ?! Ca veut dire qu'il nous reste très peu de temps avant que quelqu'un découvre que mes cris étaient à cause de toi ! Alors, répond moi.

Il sembla légèrement écœuré

-Bébé, c'est injuste, tu ne veux rien me dire et moi j'devrais tout te balancer ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Je lui adressai un sourire. C'est vrai, je parlais à St John Allerdyce là, pas à n'importe quel mec. Il soupira et posa sa tête dans mon cou, bécotant ma peau. Ma sensation de bien-être à ce moment me fit réaliser que ca ne devait pas être si difficile que ça de lui balancer les trois petits mots qu'il désirait tant, alors je me lançai

-Je... je suis ... je pense que...

Il me serra contre lui, m'encourageant

-Dis moi ... Dis le moi.

Le jeune homme tressaillit devant le silence qui s'en suivit. Je n'y arrivais pas, ma gorge était sèche et alors que je restais muette telle la carpe, je pu sentir nos deux peines se réunir à l'idée de nous séparer.

On savait très bien tous les deux ce qu'on ressentait, mais c'était tellement dur à dire. Notre nature nous poussait à nous méfier l'un de l'autre malgré ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Il soupira et se retourna pour partir et soudain, je su que ma fierté et mes problèmes de confiance ne signifiait rien par rapport à la terreur que j'éprouvais à l'idée de me séparer de lui encore une fois.

« Je t'aime ! »

Prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire je plaquai une main sur ma bouche en rougissant légèrement. Les mots avaient fusés hors de ma bouche, je n'avais pas réfléchi un instant.

Il resta un moment interdit, me regardant comme si j'étais un genre d'olive fourrée de taille humaine.

-Dis quelque chose maintenant! Que j'arrête de me sentir aussi idiote !

Il me fit un sourire satisfait, caressa ma joue et se détourna de ma personne pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je le suivi et pris sa main. Les pas se rapprochant, nous partîmes en courant vers le portail de l'école.

Il embrassa ma joue et sans se préoccuper de me donner une réponse ou même un autre sarcasme qui le caractérisait si bien, il s'engouffra dans une voiture noire qu'il avait prit soin de camoufler derrière un énorme buisson et il s'en alla.

Seule au milieu du chemin de gravier, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et je murmurai alors

« Et la… c'est toi qui est injuste… ».

Je finis donc par rentrer, bien décidée à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas me laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas un adieu, ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui, et même si il ne me l'avait pas dit, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, pris un paquet de gâteau et l'avalai en chemin. Puis je me couchai sans plus de cérémonie, ôtant simplement ma robe pour enfiler le seul sweat que Pyro m'avait laissé.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement, j'étais trop occupée par mes cours et à organiser l'amour naissant de Piotr et Heather pour avoir le temps de me morfondre sur le mien.

Un peu plus d'un mois après notre séparation, Logan se présenta devant moi

« Y'a la Boss qui veut t'voir. »

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse (parce que moi au moins je donnais des réponses.), puis il tourna les talons après m'avoir jeté un regard noir probablement pour partir rejoindre Cindy dans sa chambre puisqu'elle vivait pratiquement là-bas.

Je traversai donc les longs couloirs menant au bureau de Tornade et frappai avant de rentrer

« Salut ! Tu voulais me voir ?

Elle sembla surprise

-Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apparaisses aussi rapidement.

Je haussai les épaules en souriant

- Ben si, comme tu le vois. Bon il se passe quoi ?

Elle soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil

-J'ai appris qu'un ancien élève, un paria, était venu à l'école… J'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Mon regard s'obscurcit, c'était un sujet sensible.

-Il n'est pas un PARIA. Et j'ai reçu une visite... ce n'est pas interdit non ?

La jeune femme se crispa sur son bureau

-NON ! Pas quand il s'agit d'un homme ayant déjà bénéficié d'une deuxième chance pour être dans cette école, et qui l'a gâchée en assassinant deux personnes, donc un de nos élèves !

J'abattis mes poings sur son bureau

-Ils conspiraient contre nous et tu le sais très bien !

-ET NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNES PREUVES DE CELA !

Je fis grincer mes dents, elle avait haussé le ton et visiblement, elle cherchait à se calmer.

-Mais tu le crois ! Tornade, il n'a rien fait de mal, il voulait me protéger, et il n'a pas mis le feu à l'école que je sache

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un moment, puis la jeune femme soupira en se rasseyant.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'un individu dans son genre vienne semer la zizanie à l'école.

Je restai sans voix, son discours était absurde

-Depuis quand il faut être sain d'esprit pour rester ici ? Rien que l'autre abruti avec ses petites griffes est un danger pour tout le monde au réveil, et après tu dis de Pyro ... Si le vieux était là, je suis certaine que ça aurait été différent. Je pensais que toi au moins tu pourrais comprendre sa situation.

La colère traversa le regard de la directrice, mais sa voix resta calme. Si je voulais faire un très mauvais jeu de mot, je dirais que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

-Tu vas trop loin. Je fais ce que je peux. Mais Pyro est un danger pour le monde : pour l'école et pour toi.

Je soufflai avec mépris

-C'est pour ça qu'il à besoin d'être ici. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il arrive à être civilisé !

Tornade fit un signe de négation de la tête

-Tornade ! S'il te plait !

-Je suis désolée Kara, mais ma décision est sans appel.

Je haussai les épaules

-C'est pas comme si j'attendais quoi que ce soit de ta part finalement.

Je tournai les talons

-Désolée pour le dérangement. Je recommencerai plus. »

Et je sorti de la pièce.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre où se tenait la bimbo en train de préparer un nouvel assemblement d'affaires

« Salut jolie blonde.

Je lui embrassai la joue et m'affalai sur mon lit,

- Dis, tu ne peux pas être un peu plus agréable avec Logan ?

Je grommelai

- Je suis au maximum. Cet ours me vole ma meilleure amie

- Jeune fille ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés. Et je ne suis pas absente si souvent ! »

Je ricanai puis m'habillai pour mes cours de l'après-midi tout en lui racontant ma joute avec la directrice.

« Tu sais… Tornade fais ça pour nous protéger tous, ce n'est pas contre toi, je suis sure qu'elle s'en veut.

-Si tu le dis… Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a trop fait pour moi. Au fait, tu viendras tout à l'heure? J'ai préparé une petite surprise pour le russe et la none !

-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! »

Nous nous moquâmes bruyamment, puis finalement je me rendis en classe et fit cours aussi normalement que possible.

Puis quand vint le cours tant attendu, Barbie-Girl me rejoignit dans la salle et s'installa à coté de moi afin d'observer l'évolution des choses

« Aujourd'hui, on va bosser par couple, mais cette fois c'est moi qui vais les former. »

Même si quelques mécontentements résonnèrent, je n'eus pas trop de protestations et le regard que Piotr avait posé sur moi à ce moment était gorgé d'espoir et de joie, je compris qu'il avait comprit.

Je composai quelques couples au hasard les griffonnant sur ma feuille et tout en plantant mon regard dans celui du métalovitch, j'énonçai clairement le dernier couple.

« Piotr et Heather. Et pas de casse, la dernière fois que l'un de vous à montrer ses 'prouesses', j'ai eut Tornade sur le dos pendant une semaine. »

Heather hoqueta de surprise, rougissant et priant certainement pour que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Elle s'avança vers le colosse qui lui fit un petit sourire tout à fait charmant je devais l'admettre. La demoiselle piqua un fare et baissa la tête, se maudissant probablement pour sa maladresse.

Satisfaite de ma manœuvre j'expliquai à mes élèves

« Vous allez passer par couples, seuls sur la piste. Une danse de votre choix, vous déciderez d'un meneur, et l'autre suivra, moi je m'occupe de la musique, vous devez donc faire une impro totale. Chaque couple ayant terminé pourra prendre congé. Attention, Ca fera parti de la note semestrielle, alors surprenez moi !»

J'espérais bien pouvoir faire un moment assez intime de cet exercice pour les deux coincés.

« Vous passerez dans l'ordre ou j'ai énoncé les couples, je vous appellerai, pas d'inquiétudes si vous ne vous en rappelez pas. Fabi et Beth, vous passez les premiers, se préparent Kate et Samy. »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en place et Cindy se pencha vers moi et jubila

« Que la fête commence ! »

Après 14 couples, la salle était entièrement vide, et mes deux protégés étaient prêts à passer. La jeune femme déglutit (presque) discrètement, et le colosse semblait satisfait, presque euphorique au point de trépigner sur place. Cindy se contentait de glousser dans son coin, se moquant des deux âmes sœurs et de leurs réactions.

« Bon, montrez moi que je ne vous ai pas enseigné que du vent, en avant couple n°15 : Heather et Piotr, qui mènera ?

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, comme à chaque fois que je prononçais le mot "couple". Il me rappelait l'absence de réponse de John qui s'était tiré, me laissant seule avec mon "Je t'aime" ridicule. Et ça m'énervait.

-C'est moi. Déclara la voix grave de Piotr

-Parfait. Alors assure. »

Une fois sur la piste, il prit la jeune femme par la taille, celle-ci sembla frissonner au contact de sa peau fraîche et dès qu'ils furent en place je lançai une musique assez entraînante, qui normalement poussait les jeunes gens à danser une valse engageante, mais laissant tout de même une place à la séduction et à l'audace. J'espérais grandement que la jeune fille se décoincerait un peu et se laisserait aller dans les bras du colosse, lui qui n'attendait que ça. Ce dernier prit une des mains de la petite marquise et laissa l'autre sur sa taille, cette dernière posa timidement sa main sur le torse en face d'elle et après un regard entendu ils commencèrent à se mouvoir.

Leurs corps se balançaient en harmonie, mais pour le moment, c'était juste une valse. . . Mesquine, et plus fidèle à moi-même que jamais, je décidai d'ajouter un peu de piment à l'exercice et changeai rapidement de musique, voulant voir leur réaction sur une chanson un peu plus... déhanchante.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sembla plonger dans un autre monde, dans un tour sur elle-même, elle revint collé son dos au torse du colosse, qui la saisit sous les bras et la fit tourner pour après, la ramener contre son torse.

Un regard passionné et une ambiance sulfureuse envahit la pièce nous firent clairement sentir à Cindy et moi que nous étions de trop, les deux jeunes gens semblait dans un autre monde.

Il l'attira à lui, et la fit voler de nouveau, ils virevoltaient sur place, Heather nous épata, elle se plaça dos à son partenaire et descendit lentement le long de son corps, levant ses bras, caressant ainsi le corps froid qu'elle semblait tant désirer et qui la désirait tant. Piotr la saisit par les mains et le releva, il mélangea ensuite quelques pas de rock et d'autres de danse moderne que j'avais montré dans les séances précédentes. Heather se montra très douée et suivit son partenaire avec aisance et enfin pour un beau final, leur lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ma colocataire et moi-même étions bouche-bée.

Seul hic dans la chorégraphie fut la chute finale de la petite timide pas si timide que ça qui glissa sur le parquet. Une chute digne d'un cartoon.

La brunette éclata de rire, affaler sur le sol, la main encore glisser dans celle de son partenaire qui semblait quelque peu frustré, il finit par éclater de rire lui aussi.

« JE SUIS LA ! »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent au son de ma voix et se rappelèrent ma présence. Ils rougirent fortement et Piotr aida la jeune femme à se relever, leurs regards restèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre, et il fallut que Cindy et moi les aidions à sortir à nouveau de leur état végétatif

« HEM HEM »

Heather rougit de plus belle, elle nous salua vivement sans croiser le regard du grand brun et s'enfuie vers les vestiaires afin de se changer rapidement et de se doucher.

Je m'avançai vers mon ami

« Alors, bien cette petite danse Tas De Ferraille ?

Il m'adressa un immense sourire

-Génial, je dirais!

Cindy ricana

-Et maintenant une douche… froide ! »

Nous baissâmes simultanément nos regards vers l'entrejambe palpitant de Colossus qui rougit un peu. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu être jalouse de la relation de mon ami.

« Vous avez une bonne note »

Nous nous retînmes de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il parte rapidement, la Bimbo se mit alors à hurler

« COURS ! AVANT QU'ELLE SORTE DE LA DOUCHE ! »

Nous explosèrent de rire puis Cindy finit par me laisser ranger la salle, manie qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de la longueur de la tâche, puis je retournai dans ma chambre histoire d'enfiler autre chose qu'un jogging et un gilet noir.

Une fois changée, je décidai d'aller me promener. C'était une magnifique journée et il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Je me rendis donc dans les garages et empruntai un vélo pour aller faire un tour. Je parti sur un chemin de campagne et tout en respirant l'air si doux à plein poumon, je me rendis compte à quel point je voulais moi aussi avoir une relation d'amour fusionnelle avec celui que j'aimais. Cindy et Logan pourraient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, même Heather et Piotr étaient sur la bonne pente pour vivre eux aussi une relation d'amour intense. Je voulais connaître ça moi aussi, à ma façon bien sûr, pas avec tout ces trucs niais et mièvre mais, seulement avec John.

Alors que je pédalais tout en restant perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis vaguement le bruit d'un moteur et un bolide me dépassa. Je ralentis et mis pied à terre. Un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis le conducteur. J'allais peut être avoir le droit à mon histoire d'amour à moi finalement. Je laissai tomber mon vélo sur le bord du chemin et m'approchai de l'homme qui s'était adossé à son engin, jouant encore une fois avec son inséparable ami. Quelle synchronisation.

« Mais quel hasard !

John railla en se décollant de sa voiture

-Tu déconnes ? Tu sais à quel point ça a été compliqué de surveiller le moment où tu allais sortir de ta prison dorée sans que l'autre folle dingue tyrannique ne me remarque ? »

Trop heureuse pour répondre, je sautai dans les bras du jeune homme qui m'enlaça en retour et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion.

Après ces retrouvailles plus ou moins préméditée (plus de sa part que de la mienne.), nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe, nous tenant par la main.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une petite heure qu'il aborda le sujet

« Tu ne veux toujours pas venir habiter avec moi ? J'ai trouvé un super coin.

Je reniflai offensée,

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. J'ai trouvé le courage de te le dire, c'est à ton tour. »

Son air sérieux reprit place sur son visage alors qu'il venait s'installer au dessus de moi, posant son front contre le mien, il inspira profondément, donnant l'impression qu'il allait dire la chose la plus importante de sa vie, enfin, évidemment que c'était la chose la plus importante qu'il dirait de toute sa vie, pour moi, mais là, cela semblait l'être pour lui aussi.

« Je t'aime Kara. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour exprimer ma joie, mais il m'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit en emprisonnant les mots dans ma bouche, m'embrassant avec joie

« Alors tu vas venir habiter avec moi maintenant? La maison te plairait beaucoup. C'est assez rustique pour le moment et un peu paumé dans les bois, mais peut être que tu pourrais y apporter une touche féminine ?...

Je lui fis un sourire narquois

- Je ne sais pas… Tu m'avais promis de me faire l'amour dans un champ jusqu'à ce que je te supplie d'arrêter non ?... Respecte un peu tes promesses avant que je t'en fasse d'autres.

Je lui ôtai son T-shirt, toisant avec envie son torse finement musclé. Lorsqu'enfin nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, le bleu de mes yeux se perdant dans la profondeur cuivrée des siens, je compris que j'étais là où je devais être.

- Alors... on est un couple c'est ça ?

Sa voix manquait de cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant et je trouvais ça plutôt mignon. Je n'étais pas la seule à appréhender cette nouvelle étape. Alors j'acquiesçai en souriant

- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appel les gens qui s'enlacent, se disent 'je t'aime' et se battent contre le monde entier pour rester ensemble. Maintenant, si tu me faisais l'amour ?

Il s'affala sur moi, comme éreinté de cette déclaration

-Arrête de me demander ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es avec moi que pour le sexe.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

Il me gratifia d'un de ses petits sourires en coin qui avait le don de me faire fonde et se pencha dans mon cou pour y déposer des baisers éparses.

-T'as raison. Alors… Où on en était déjà ? »

Je gloussai et m'abandonnai totalement dans ses bras. Il n'était pas comme les autres mecs, il était pire. Mais moi non plus en fait je n'étais pas vraiment dans les normes. Nous allions vivre notre histoire à notre façon, ça ne durerait certainement pas longtemps mais nous allions en profiter à fond, et nous allions commencer notre idylle dans les hautes herbes sous un brûlant soleil d'été.

Voila voila… Fusion, c'est terminé. Je n'ai jamais aimé les fins, et donc je m'excuse si jamais celle-ci ne vous convient pas. Je l'ai écrite de façon à ce que ça me convienne à moi, c'est le genre de fin que je déteste le moins, celle où on peut imaginer une suite si jamais il n'y en a pas, mais qui s'arrête convenablement tout de même. Bon, j'avais commencé à écrire une suite à cette histoire seulement, elle ne me plait plus vraiment, donc je ne sais pas si je la publierai un jour. J'aimerais en tout cas. Enfin bref. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusque là et… voilà.

Encore merci !


End file.
